Led By The Wind
by thinklikeno0neelse
Summary: A mysterious woman named Avalynn arrives in town. It isn't long before everyone wants to know who and what she is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I smoothed out my petal pink halter dress that flowed down my body and ended mid-thigh as I shut my car door. I eyed the sign above the building as I walked up to it. It read: Mystic Grill. I smiled to myself as the wind brushed by me. It felt like a gentle warning. I knew the rumors about this town and it seems they were true.

I opened the door and gracefully stepped into the grill. It was a pretty full room. Dark lighting and a cool atmosphere. Eyes instantly went to me at the sound of the door opening. I offered a small smile and strutted over to the bar. There was a young man with dark hair and eyes standing behind the bar. He stared at me with an expression of shock on his face for a moment as he dried a glass in his hands. I eyed his hands movement for a moment with a slight head tilt before looking him in the eyes. He seemed strange for some reason.

"Hello." I flipped my long curly dark red hair over one shoulder and smiled at him as I took a seat on one of the bar stools. "Can I get a flaming shot?"

"Any kind in particular?" He asked with beautiful wide eyes.

I placed my elbows on the bar and leaned close to him. He leaned in as if I were about to tell him a secret and I thought he breathed in my scent. I usually smelled a bit like sweet pea perfume and flowers, at least that's what I'm told.

"Surprise me." I whispered with a flirty smile.

He nodded slowly and quickly prepared the drink in front of me. He seemed very rattled by me which wasn't an uncommon reaction to me. I was happy when he finally lit the drink and seemed to collect himself a bit. I stared into the fire like it was an old friend before looking back up at him.

"Straw?" I held out a delicate looking hand.

"Yeah, sure." He turned around and grabbed a medium sized straw to hand to me.

As soon as the straw was in my hand I quickly tilted my head, stuck the straw into the drink, and sucked it down before the straw melted away. I pulled the straw from my mouth and placed it on the bar. The guy had stared at me as I downed my drink and it seemed he was impressed.

"Tastes like candy." I told him with another grin on my face.

"I've been away for a little bit but I think I would remember you. Are you new here?" He asked as he took the glass away.

"Yes." I nodded. "I just arrived as a matter a fact."

"Well, welcome to Mystic Falls." He threw his hands up in the air.

I liked him. He was cute, a little strange. Maybe even a little bit of danger in his eyes but still cute.

"What's your name?" I wondered.

"I'm Ben." He smiled at me.

"I'm Avalynn." I told him, pulling money out of my small white wallet and stood up. "I'll see you around." I placed a twenty on the table and walked away.

As I walked toward the exit, I passed a man sitting at a booth. He had light brown hair, a bit of scruff on his face, and sad hazel eyes. I knew heartbreak when I saw it. Without even thinking I took a seat across from him. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Do I know you?" He asked with suspicious eyes.

"No." I shook my head as I crossed my arms onto the table.

"Then what are you...?" The man went to respond.

"You look like you could use someone to talk to." I shrugged.

"Uh... thanks but no thanks." He muttered, taking another swing of his drink.

"What is your name?" I stared at him until he answered me.

"Alaric." He sighed but he clearly wasn't annoyed enough to walk away.

"I'm Avalynn." I told him.

"That's great and as pretty as you are, I really don't need your help." He insisted.

"Well I say that you do." I leaned in towards him, my sparking emerald colored eyes fixed on him.

He rolled his eyes slightly but didn't respond. Instead he sipped more of his alcohol and tried to pretend I wasn't there. But I didn't plan on leaving any time soon.

"What's her name?" I asked him.

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"The woman that broke your heart. What's her name?" I clarified.

He let out a deep sigh and put his glass down on the table.

"Her name was Isobel." He confessed.

"And how did she break your heart?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"She died." He looked me in the eyes.

I nodded, not completely surprised by the response. Usually a person would ask how but the how doesn't matter. It's the fact that they are gone that matters.

"Recently?"

"It feels that way." He sighed and downed some more of his drink.

"Heartbreak is crippling." I muttered under my breathe.

"You look to young to know." His eyes scanned me quickly and then settled back onto my face again.

"I don't know from personal experience." I told him, not bothering to mention what my age actually was. "My mother... she, uh, she died of a broken heart." I confessed to him, surprised I would say such a thing out loud much less to a stranger at a bar.

"I'm sorry." His eyes instantly sympathetic.

"Don't be. She knew the risk of falling in love." I tried to think of anything but the image of my mother lying flat on her back in the middle of the wood.

Her gorgeous dark hair scattered around her head, her eyes frozen with love in her eyes. Her tear stained face forever searching for a love lost. Her white skin covered by her favorite blood red dress and her veins tainted black from a heart gone cold. I shook my head.

"You, on the hand, have a chance." I pointed to him.

"A chance at what?" He chucked bitterly as he finished the rest of his drink.

"Surviving it." I told him. "You can move past this."

"No, not yet." He disagreed.

"You have to take the first step." I pressed.

"What do you care?" He mumbled, giving me a strange look.

"You seem like a nice guy Alaric and I know how painful it is to lose someone." I reached out and placed a hand on his.

I repressed a gasp as a vision hit me. Alaric stabbed a man in the chest with stake and as the man fell to the ground gasping for air, his skin turned color and veins protruded out of his face. I pulled my hand away from his and stared at him for a moment. This man had killed a vampire?

"What's wrong?" Alaric stared at me with a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Nothing." I gave him a reassuring smile. "Your hand was just colder than I expected." I lied.

"Oh, sorry." He laughed.

"It's fine. But I should get going. I need to find a place to stay for the night or I will be sleeping in my car." I told him.

"The Inn is right around the corner." He told me.

"I will have to check it out. Thanks." I smiled at him. "I will see you around Alaric."

I pulled my keys out of my purse as I approached my car and unlocked it. Suddenly, I was slammed into my door and someone was pressed against my back.

"Well don't you smell delicious?" The man muttered in my ear.

It sounded very much like the bar tender's voice.

"Oh believe me, I am. But I'm afraid that I am not on the menu." I mumbled and grabbed his upper leg.

He seemed amused by the touch until my palm heated up and a hole was being burned into his pants. He screamed and pulled away from me before he was lit on fire. I turned around and faced him. He glared at me for a moment before stalking towards me again. It was dark in the shadows so I couldn't make out his face but it looked like Ben's form.

"What are you?" He hissed so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Hey!" Someone yelled.

The vampire and I both looked to see who was calling. It was Alaric.

"Alaric, get out of here!" I warned him.

The vampire grinned baring his teeth before running to him.

"No!" I yelled, running towards him.

But there was no need. Alaric had a trick up his sleeve and the vampire fell to the ground screaming in pain holding the end of something protruding from his chest. I stared at the vampire as Alaric quickly rushed to my side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking me over.

"Fine." I looked him in the eyes. "You?"

"Fine." He replied and turned back to look at the vampire but he was gone. "Uh... how about you stay at my place? I don't want to wake up tomorrow to see news coverage about you getting attacked."

"I'm sure I can handle myself." I smiled at him.

"Yeah. But I would sleep better at night." He clearly didn't want to take no for an answer.

"Alright. I will stay at your place. But only for tonight." I pointed a finger at him.

"Fair enough." He put both of his hands up in defeat.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think so far, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning, I woke to Alaric making food in the kitchen. I could smell coffee being made and it looked like he was making a bagel.

"Hey you're up early." I mumbled after I quickly slipped on my purple beach style dress and through my hair into my ponytail but it still was past my shoulders in length.

"I have work." Was all he said.

"Where do you work?" I wondered.

"At the high school. I'm a history teacher." He explained.

I couldn't fight the laugh that came from my throat. He gave me a look and I stopped.

"I'm sorry. You just don't seem the type." I smiled at him.

"I realize that." He grinned at me.

He seemed better than he was yesterday. Maybe it was because there was less alcohol in his system or maybe he was taking my advice into consideration.

"Coffee?" He offered, pushing an already made glass towards me. "So what are you going to do today?" Alaric asked me, eying me as picked up the coffee mug.

"I don't know. Maybe just look around town. Try to find a place to stay." I shrugged and sipped at the coffee.

Alaric stared at me as I made a face.

"No sugar?" I complained and looked up at him.

He smiled looking a bit relieved and opened a draw throwing me some little sugar packets.

"Well be careful, that creep is still out there." He warned me.

"I will be fine. It's daytime now, everyone is up and moving around. I doubt that I would get mugged at this time a day." That's what we were calling it, a mugging.

I knew that we both knew that the man wasn't human. But my telling him that I knew meant I would have to tell him everything about me and that I just wasn't ready for. After all, I just met the guy. It was strange enough for me to have stayed the night at his apartment.

"You sure you didn't get a look at his face?" Alaric wondered.

"No, you?" I asked, dumping five packets worth of sugar into my coffee.

"No, it was pretty dark." Alaric gave me a weird look.

"Well don't worry." I smiled at him. "I will be fine."

"Alright well, you can eat whatever you like: bagel, ramen noodles. I have some tv dinners in the freezer, I think." Alaric said, as he gathered things from around the apartment.

"You don't go food shopping much do you?" I joked, drinking my coffee.

"I'm not used to house guests." He muttered, throwing a bag over his shoulder.

"I can tell." I smiled at him.

"Alright, I have to go. I will be back around one o'clock." Alaric told me, grabbing his stuff and his keys.

"That seems kinda early." I pointed out, finishing my coffee.

"Yeah, there's a dance tonight at the school so they are getting out early to prepare for it. I have to chaperone it." Alaric didn't seem very excited about the idea.

"Sounds like a blast." I laughed.

"Yeah." He almost blushed. "Don't leave without saying anything, okay? People tend to disappear around here and I want to know that you are alright."

"Well isn't that sweet." I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Just don't get yourself killed alright." He shook his head and headed out the door.

"See you later." I called to him as he shut the door.

I sighed and leaned my back against the counter. And now I was alone again. I grabbed my trusty white bag that had everything I would ever need in it and headed to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. I never did need makeup. My kind were unnaturally beautiful so there wasn't any need. I eyed my dark thick eyebrows and high cheek bones. I put on a thin line of eyeliner and some mascara. And then I smudged on my signature dark maroon color onto my full lips. I pulled my wild hair out of the hair tie and used my fingers to untangle it a bit. I shrugged and headed back into the living room to put on my shoes before heading out.

The wind greeted me as soon as I stepped outside of the building. The sun energized me as I walked down the sidewalk. I decided to leave my car where it was and take a walk around town. I tried to make note of where everything was as I discovered all the new places. I thought about going to the grill for some food but then I thought about Ben and the idea that he may be the one that attacked me last night. I figured it was probably best that I avoided him if I could. I gasped as I nearly ran into someone.

"Sorry." I instantly said and looked up at the person.

"Oooo..." He checked me out with a smirk. "I'm not."

I rolled my eyes at him and his ogling eyes. I went to step around him but he stepping in front of me again. I tried to step around him again but once again he stopped me. I sighed in frustration and looked up into his piercing blue eyes.

"Why won't you let me pass?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What's your name?" He ignored my question.

"What's yours?" I refused to give in to him.

"You are a feisty little thing, aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow at me with that proud grin on his face.

I closed my eyes and slowly opened them again, when they met his eyes this time they were different. They were much brighter in color, so bright they glowed slightly. His eyes widened but he now couldn't move. I smiled at him.

"I would like for you to leave me alone. Now." I told him, knowing that he will now doing anything I ask him to do.

"Okay." Was all he could say as I walked around him.

I waited until I was a good distance away from closing my eyes and releasing him. I rounded the corner and headed into the town's inn. Of course, it was called Mystic Inn. This town must love the mystical people. I smiled to myself.

"Why hello there." A old woman greeted me as I approached the front desk.

"Hello, mam." I smiled gently at her. "Is this your hotel?"

"This is my bed and breakfast, yes." She nodded.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was a bed and breakfast." I mumbled, looking around at the rather large house.

"Is that alright?" She seemed worried.

"Yes, of course." I answered.

In fact, it's perfect. I thought. Vampires can't enter without being invited in.

"How much does it cost a night?" I asked her.

"$65 dollars a night." Was her response.

I nodded and tried to remember how much money I had left. Maybe a couple thousand but that wouldn't last long if I were to stay here for a bit. And I didn't want to have to get a job.

"Thank you." I give a respectful nod and headed back out the way I came.

I had a lot of thinking to do. I wasn't sure if this was where I should be or even if I wanted to be here. This town was clearly a little odd and the people here were unusual to say the least. It was nothing like San Francisco was and I was beginning to wish I never had to leave. I wandered about the town until I ended up in the woods. I breathed in the fresh clean air. The wind circled me in an embrace causing me to smile. I would always feel at home in nature. Maybe I should just stay out here, I thought to myself. I could just go out and get some camping equipment. I would have everything I needed here.

I flinched as another vision hit me. Alaric was walking down a hallway and when he looked through the glass into the next room he saw two men and a young woman stabbing a man in the chest. He quickly turned and walked away, but one of the caught up to him in an instant. I jumped and closed my eyes. I knew those blue eyes. It was the man from earlier. And I now knew what Alaric knew. That man was a vampire. I would never have been given the vision without reason. This could be the vampire that attacked me. Alaric could be in danger.

* * *

Sorry this one is a little short. I will upload the next one later today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I turned and starting running back out of the woods. I was fast just as fast as any vampire. I was a magical being after all, one of the most powerful creatures to ever live. Most people didn't even know we existed and for good reason. I looked up at the sun. It was about two o'clock now. How did the time pass so quickly? I thought to myself as I raced through the woods. Alaric would be back at his place soon. Maybe if I could stop him from going to the dance, he would be alright.

I rushed up the stairs of the apartment building, at a more human speed now, and knocked on the door quickly. I waited for a few minutes but he didn't answer. I groaned and put my ear to the door. I closed my eyes and instantly my hearing was magnified. I listened but there was nothing. It must have left already. I slammed an open hand onto the door and turned away from it.

"Excuse me." I approached a young woman walking down the sidewalk as I passed the grill.

The girl turned around and looked at me. Her dark curly hair bounced as she moved and her hazel eyes met mine.

"Can you point me in the direction of the school?" I asked her, trying not to appear panicked.

"Yeah. I'm actually heading in the direction. You can walk with me." The girl smiled at me.

"Thank you. My name is Avalynn." I told her.

"Bonnie." She offered me her hand.

I took it and felt a familiar jolt of energy. This girl was a witch. My people have always gotten along very well with witches. We have the same beliefs and similar abilities. This one had a lot of potential. I nodded at her and we headed towards the school.

"So are you new here?" She asked, making casual conversation.

"Yes, although I'm not sure how long I will be staying." I confessed.

"What brought you here?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I tend to go where the wind leads me and that can sometimes get me into trouble."

"Sometimes I wish I could live like that." Bonnie admitted.

"It's best not to." I discouraged the idea.

"Why do you say that?" She looked at me.

"Staying in one place allows you to develop a sense of belonging, a family, a purpose." I explained. "And if you are lucky, you can find someone to love."

"So why don't you settle in one place?" She raised a perfect eyebrow.

"I did at one time. I had a home and all that came with it. But I lost it all and I don't think it's something one can get twice." I smiled sadly at her.

"There it is." She said as we approached the school.

"Do you go there?" I wondered.

"Yeah. I'm a junior." She told me.

I nodded and concentrated on Alaric's energy. I could feel him. The vibration he was sending into the earth with his presence.

"Enjoy it. From what I hear, it goes by too fast." I told her and walked off to find Alaric.

When I did find him, he was in the gym. He was helping prepare of the dance. He was surprised to see me when I approached him.

"Avalynn, what are you doing here?" He asked me after excusing himself from a group of students.

"I was worried about you..." I paused.

I hadn't really thought about what I was going to say to him. I couldn't exactly tell him that I knew that he was in danger. I would have to come up with a reason for him not to go to the dance. My brain searched for something but I couldn't think of anything.

"Worried about me?" He chuckled and crossed his arms. "Well isn't that sweet." He mocked me.

"Funny, it's good to see you have a sense of humor." I muttered sarcastically. "What I mean is, I was walking through town today and I thought I saw the guy that attacked me hanging around the school." I lied. "What if he knows who you are?"

"I don't think there is anything for you to worry about. I will be spending my night in this gym and it will be stuffed with a bunch of teenagers. I don't think I could be attacked without someone noticing." He tried to assure me.

"Well maybe I could come to the dance? We can just tell everyone I'm your cousin visiting from out of town." I suggested.

"Wasn't I just the one worrying about protecting you?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well look I kinda owe you, okay? We can look out of one another." I mumbled, suddenly wondering how I had gotten to feel so protective of this crazy man that allowed me to stay in his home.

There was something about his man that I liked. He felt familiar to me and I didn't want anything to happen to him. I cared a little, against my better judgment. I suppose it was just in my nature.

"Wait a minute," I looked him in the eyes and grinned. "Do you have a date for this thing?"

"No, well, not exactly." He avoided my gaze.

"Uh huh." I raised an eyebrow and fought a smile.

"I asked a woman in town to help chaperone the dance with me." He explained.

"That's wonderful!" I clapped my hands.

"It's not that a big deal." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's her name?" I sang teasingly.

"Jenna." His face reddened.

"Is she pretty? I'm sure she's pretty."

"Wait, how did you even know that I..." He started to ask.

"Are you kidding me? It's like you're defrosting." I interrupted him, putting my hands on hips.

He made a face and I laughed at him.

"How about I drop by the dance later? I'll just stay in the sidelines no one will even notice me." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't think you can go anywhere without being noticed." Alaric chuckled, looking around at the students staring at me.

"You would be surprised." I smiled at him.

"Alright, if you must." Alaric shook his head at me.

"Did you check out the Inn?" Alaric wondered.

"Yes, I suppose it all comes down to how long I'm staying." I mumbled.

"And how long are you staying?" Alaric turned his head and crossed his arms.

"I'm not sure." I glanced at the ground in thought. "I'm not one to plan ahead."

"How about we talk about this later?" Alaric offered after a student called his name.

"Yeah, okay." I nodded. "I'll see you later."

He waved as I backed away and left the way I came. I left the school property rather quickly. I never was a fun of high school. The environment just screams control and misery. I sighed. I had a bit of time to kill. I decided I would check out the local library and see how much of what they say about this town is true.

I didn't take long for me to find out some bits of information. The woman that worked there was very open to tell me about the town's folklore once I asked nicely. And she was even kind enough to point me in the direction of the library that had tons of old news stories to check out. I stayed there reading until the place closed and I had to leave. And I had no doubt in my mind this place has always attracted the supernatural. But my new question was, why? Why do they come here? Why did I come here? I couldn't say but I couldn't wait to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When I felt like the time was right I headed back to the school. I quietly slipped into the gym and I did as I said I would, I remained in the background. I smiled when I realized it was themed dance. I probably did stand out a bit. I noticed Alaric talking to a woman with her hair up. She was cute so I assumed that she was Jenna.

Everything seemed fine until I noticed the vampire in the room. He was talking to a couple. The girl had dark hair and eyes. She had olive colored skin and she was a bit taller than me. The boy next her had pale skin, green eyes, and light brown hair. He seemed a little too perfect. He must have been a vampire as well. I wondered if the girl even knew it. The couple walked off onto the dance floor and started dancing together. The blue eyes vampire rolled his eyes clearly annoyed.

Suddenly, the vampire turned his head and looked at me. He didn't seem like the same vampire that tried to kill me last night. I thought it was Ben but I suppose I could have been wrong. It was difficult to tell. The vampire strolled up to me.

"Didn't expect to find you here." He said casually.

"You know what they say, expect the unexpected." I muttered, staring at the crowd.

"Speaking of the unexpected. Your little trick earlier..." He widened his eyes a little then squinted at me.

"What trick?" I didn't even blink.

"Don't play dumb. Are you apart of all this?" He looked at me rather accusingly.

"Apart of what?" I finally turned my head to face him.

He looked at me with intense eyes for a moment as if trying to read my mind. I'm pretty sure that vampires can't read minds but I'm no expert in the species.

"How about this... you stay away from me and I will stay away from you." I offered.

"I don't make deals." He grumbled dangerously.

"Believe me, I'm not a person you want to have a problem with." I smiled at him and walked away, not feeling comfortable in his presence.

"Note to self, don't charm people unless you know they aren't vampires." I muttered under my breath.

However, it was comforting to know that I could charm a vampire. That's something I wasn't sure of and it could definitely come in handy. I glanced back and noticed Alaric was now chatting with the vampire. I watched to be sure he was alright.

"Would you like some punch?" Someone asked me from behind.

I turned around to see a young man behind the table. He had dark hair and eyes. He had a cute smile. He had his arm stretched out with a cup in his hand. I took a step forward and took the cup.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"I've never seen you around before." He looked at me with curious eyes.

"I'm visiting with my cousin for a little bit."

"Yeah? Who?" He wondered.

"Alaric." I mumbled before taking a sip of the punch.

"Alaric Saltzman? The history teacher?" He looked surprised.

"You know him?" I admit I was flirting with the boy a bit.

"Yeah, I have a class with him. It's a pretty nice guy." He told me.

I smiled and nodded. Yes, Alaric was a nice guy. He had to be to take a stranger into his home to try to keep them safe from all that goes bump in the night. I looked up at the boy through my eyelashes as I sipped the punch. I could see a sadness in him but it seemed like he was still trying to keep it all together. I could feel that he had lost people. But his voice was soft and smile was kind. I smiled at him.

"You're cute. What's your name?" I wondered.

He blushed and laughed a little.

"Jeremy." He told me.

"I'm Avalynn."

Just as I said my name the girl that was dancing with the vampire rushed past us and out the door. I eyed the hooded figure that followed her. Something felt wrong all of a sudden. I turned around to see Alaric and the vampire were gone. Where were they? I bit my lip and tried to gather my thought so I didn't go into a panic.

"You okay?" Jeremy dragged the words out making it clear I was acting funny.

"Yeah. I just realized I forgot to call someone important. I think I will just go make the call right now. Excuse me." I quickly lied and made my way through the door the hooded figure went through.

The hallway was empty and I was now thankful that I decided not to wear heels today. My ballet style flats were quiet as I gracefully moved down the hall. I was listening carefully now. I didn't want to walk in on something and get myself killed. I opened the double doors and turned a corner. I could hear banging sounds and screaming.

By the time, I got to the room where the screams were coming from they had stopped. Now there was a lot of yelling going on and there was a young girl standing near the door watching. She heard me approaching and turned to look at me. I smiled at her as if I had no idea what was going on.

"Hey I heard screams. Is everything alright?" I tried to seem as innocent as possible.

She looked me in the eyes and her pupils started to dilate but I felt nothing.

"Everything is fine. Go back the way you came and you never saw me." She commanded.

I blinked and nodded.

"Okay." I smiled and turned walking back the way I came.

I rounded the corner and quietly slipped into a classroom. What was with this town? Another vampire. She certainly wasn't the one that attacked me last night. But I'm sure she has an idea of who it was. I watched her pass by the door and when I was sure she was gone. I left the classroom and went back to see what was going on in that room. And I hoped that Alaric wasn't in it.

I looked into the room and my eyes quickly scanned the room. I saw the girl with the two vampires. And a staked one on the floor. But no Alaric. I turned and began to walk back down the hall. Suddenly I was pushed against the wall with a strong hand around my throat. I remained calm as my green eyes met his.

"Damon, leave her alone!" The girl yelled, coming into the hallway.

"She's the one I ran into today, Stephan." Damon didn't take his eyes of me. "The one that used compulsion on me."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Is that what the vampire was doing earlier?

"Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about." He glared at me causing me to grin.

"Are you off your meds?" I asked him.

He pushed me harder into the wall.

"What are you? And what do you want?" He growled.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Right now, I just want you off of me." I answered honestly.

"Let her go Damon." The girl repeated more forcefully this time making his grip on me loosen.

"Damon, that's enough. We don't have time for this." The one he called Stephan told him.

"Is there a problem here?" Alaric had now wandered into the halls.

Damon dropped his arm and stepped away from me.

"No, not at all." Damon answered coolly, keeping eye contact with me.

"Avalynn, you alright?" Alaric called to me.

I turned and looked at him. I nodded slowly gently rubbing my throat.

"Yes, I am fine now. The men in this town are a bit forceful. It seems I will have to adjust." I told him, glancing at Damon who looked royally pissed off.

Damon walked over to Alaric and asked him a few questions. Then he compelled him to forget the conversation. I pretended to look confused kinda enjoying the fact that no one knew what I could do and what I was. Damon then turned to me and backed me into the wall again. His pupils dilated as he told me to forget the conversation and ever seeing any of them. I simply nodded and walked over to Alaric. The three watched us as we walked down the hall together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Before we went back into the gym, I insisted that I head to the apartment by myself and he walk his 'non-date' home. He didn't seem happy about the idea but I took his number and told him that I would text him as soon as I got into his apartment. He reluctantly agreed.

I went straight to his apartment, took a quick shower, and started searching his kitchen for things to eat. There wasn't much but there was eggs and toast. I just started making food when he stepped through the door.

"So did you kiss her?" I asked when I heard him walk in.

"Don't start." He laughed. "What are you doing?" He wondered, walking over to me.

"Making breakfast for dinner." I told him. "Your kitchen may be empty but you still have bacon and eggs. And that's all that matters." I joked.

"You don't have to do this." He shook his head at me.

"I do. You saved my life and took me in. You've shown me great kindness." I told him, hating how sappy I was sounding.

"Speaking of which, have you decided what you are going to do?" He sat down.

"I figure I could stay at the Inn for a bit until I figure out if I want to stay here long enough to make getting an apartment worth it." I shrugged, flipping the bacon and sticking bread into the toaster.

"How much will the Inn cost you?" He implored.

"$65 dollars a night." I mumbled, flipped the eggs.

"That's over $450 dollars a week, Avalynn." Alaric pointed out.

"Well obviously I will have to get a job in town." I drawled.

"Look it's not a big deal for you to stay here." He said. "And after what happened tonight, it's clear you attract trouble."

"I appreciate your concern, but it's not your job to protect me." I slide the eggs and bacon onto two plates.

"You are right. It's not my job. But you did tell Jeremy Gilbert you were my cousin. Why did you do that?" He watched me as I placed a plate on the counter.

"I wanted to give him a reason for my being here." I shrugged.

"And why are you here?"

"I don't know." I spoke honestly.

"I need you to be honest with me." He didn't touch his food as I buttered the toast.

"I am." I placed toast on his plate. "I don't stay in one place for long. I was passing through and decided to stop here for the night. I didn't plan on ending up here."

"So why do you feel like you need a reason to be here?" He asked, finally starting to eat.

"It seems everyone that comes here has a reason to. People seem suspicious of me and I don't want to leave here until I know why I was led here in the first place."

"Led here?" He repeated.

"I don't believe in coincidences." I smiled at him.

"So is that why the Salvatore's were bothering you? They were suspicious of your reasons for being here?" He asked, sprinkling salt on his food.

"I thought he compelled you to forget?" I froze instantly knowing he had tried to compel me as well.

"He compelled you to forget." He said slowly.

I swallowed and looked at him with a nervous expression.

"So why weren't you compelled?" He stood up.

"Why weren't you?" I crossed my arms and took a seat.

"I was holding vervain." He pointed to himself.

"So you know about the vampire's in this town?" I raised both of my eyebrows and dipping my toast into my egg yolk.

"Yes." Was all he could say. "How were you not compelled? Because I know you aren't a vampire. I put vervain in your coffee this morning hoping if you were to get attacked again the vervain would save you. If you were a vampire you would have reacted to it."

"Is that why it tasted so funny?" I scrunched my face up at him.

"How were you not compelled?" He repeated.

I licked my lips. I wasn't sure what to tell him. I couldn't very well tell him the truth. He might want to hurt me if I do and then I would have to defend myself. That's not what I want. I am after all I supernatural creature just like vampires are. Of course I was born, not created. But not many humans will look to see the differences between us.

"You just said, you put the vervain in my coffee." I reasoned slowly.

"It stayed in your system for that long?" He relaxed his shoulders and looked thoughtful now.

"It must have." I shrugged, eating my food.

"Yes. It must have." He agreed. "So how did you come to know about vampires?"

"I don't think now is the time to swap stories." I smiled at him.

"Maybe you're right." He looked at the time. "We should get some sleep. You are welcome to stay here. It's much safer and it will be much cheaper. But we will discuss this eventually."

"Why would you let me stay here?" I asked as he walked away. "You don't even know me."

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"I think you're crazy." I mumbled as I started to clean up the kitchen.

The next morning, I woke up and Alaric wasn't there. Which was surprising because it was a Saturday. I stretched and looked in my bag for something to wear. My bag had everything I owned in it. The amount of stuff it could carry was limitless because it was enchanted. I pulled out black tight fitted pants and a long sleeves white blouse. I put on knee high leather boots with no heel to them and handmade leather cuff bracelets. I stuck a small ancient blade in my boot and threw my satchel style purse over my shoulder. I put my makeup on the same way it was yesterday with my dark lipstick and I put my hair in a long braid today. I was looking rather old fashioned but I didn't want to be caught my surprise by a vampire for a third time.

I wanted to talk to Alaric about what living with him would entail and I was seriously considering telling him what I was. But I wasn't sure where Alaric would be so I checked out the Grill first. I was apprehensive of the place now but I was feeling much more ready to be able to defend myself without revealing what I am in the process. I stepped into the Grill and quickly scanned the room. I sighed when I didn't see him. I turned and left the Grill. I walked through town for a few minutes before I came to town's antique shop. I pursed my lips in thought and decided to pop in to see if they would be willing to hire me.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A man that looked to be in his late 40's with dark hair and shaky hands greeted me.

"Hello, my name is Avalynn. I'm new around here and I was wondering if you were hiring." I told him casually but with my usual charm.

"Oh, well it's been just me here for the past fifteen years." He mumbled in a gentle voice.

I blinked and my eyes sparkled as I turned on the charm.

"I need a part-time job, just a day or two a week would be fine. Please, it would mean so much to me." I smiled at him with pleading eyes.

"Well I suppose we can give it a shot." He muttered. "Come in first thing Monday morning."

"Yes, sir." I smirked and released him as I left the store.

"Job. Check." I muttered to myself as I walked down the sidewalk.

I ignored the stares I was getting from the people I passed. I was used to them. My pale skin and deep red hair stood out. Although I'm sure my attire was a little strange to them as well. But my people were known for their beauty and I was no different.

After not seeing Alaric around town, I figured he would be in the most obvious place that I would never think to look. The school. I walked around the school until I found a door that was open and I stepped inside. I didn't know what room was his so I just walked around blindly until I saw a light down the hallway. I leaned against the open doorway and watched him read a book that he seemed to be very interested in.

"Now what's a catch like you doing here on a Saturday?" I finally spoke up.

"Avalynn, you scared me." He muttered when he looked up to realize it was me.

"Why? Are you doing something you shouldn't?" I asked dangerously with a little bit of flirtation, stepping into the room.

"What are you doing here, Avalynn?" He fought a smile.

"I've been thinking about what you said. Maybe I will take you up on your offer for a little while. I got a job at the antique store so I should have enough money to pay you. I'm thinking like $100 dollars or so a week. I don't want to be too much of a bother so we should really set up some ground rules or maybe even a shower schedule. And if you at any time change your mind about me, it is totally fine. I will leave no questions..." Alaric put his hand up to stop me.

"Asked..." I mumbled and turned around since he was staring behind me at the doorway.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered to me, putting his stuff down on the desk.

"Hello?" He called out, standing up.

He walked past me and looked out into the hall.

"Hello?" He tried again.

He look back at me and put his finger to his lips telling me to keep quiet. Then he looked back and forth and called again.

"Is there anyone there?"

I slipped my hand into my bag and my fingers brushed on my favorite weapon. I heard a whooshing sound and Alaric walked down the hall. I cursed quietly to myself and stepped into the hallway. Just as I passed through the doorway, I thought I felt something brush past me but when I looked back I saw nothing there. I froze and held my breath. Someone was here.

Alaric made some noises opening and closing a locker down the hall. I quickly walked to where Alaric was and when I got there he was walking past me with some kind of weapon in his hands. I made a face showing I was impressed as we leaned against the lockers on either side of the room. Without warning, Alaric rushed into the room and fired his weapon.

So Alaric is a hunter, I thought to myself. Perhaps telling him about me isn't the best idea just yet. I was right behind him. We watched the vampire Stephan catch the stake. He didn't look very happy. Alaric reloaded his weapon as Stephan stepped towards him. I hesitated to pull out my own. Stephan was quickly behind us and he grabbed Alaric.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said and shoved him.

I quickly pulled the blade out of my boot and danced in front of Alaric. I held the blade sticking straight out, the hilt under my chest. I was a natural warrior and I was quite talented with a blade.

"Have a seat." Stephan commanded us.

I didn't blink. I just stared at him as Alaric struggled to collect himself. Stephan pointed to the seats and I heard Alaric slide into one.

"I'm fine where I am." I stood my ground. "Thanks."

Stephan eyed me but other than that didn't pay much mind. He held up Alaric's weapon and looked at him.

"What is this, compressed air?" He asked him, sounding impressed. "You make it yourself?"

Alaric didn't answer. He just stared at him.

"Who are you?" Stephan asked.

"You don't have to tell him anything." I mumbled.

"I'm not gunna hurt you." Stephan seemed to be trying to appeal to Alaric.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Unless you try that again." He added.

"And you," He glanced at me. "I won't hurt you if you don't try anything."

"Thanks sweetheart, but I'm not worried." I smirked at him.

"No wonder you're driving him crazy." Stephan laughed a little. "You're very much like him."

I frowned. I figured he was talking about his brother. But I didn't understand what would make him say such a thing so I ignored his comment. Stephan handed Alaric his weapon back and turned away from him. Alaric and I looked at each other confused. Stephan took a seat on one of the desks and faced us.

"Now who are you? Both of you." He asked, his eyes shifting from one to the other.

"I'm a teacher." Was all Alaric said causing Stephan to smile.

"We gunna have to do this the hard way?" He asked.

"I'd like to see you try." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm also a historian." Alaric gave me a look to calm down but I ignored him. "And while researching Virginia, I made a few discoveries about your town."

"So you show up like Van Helsing?" Stephan pointed to the weapon. "Tell me the truth."

"My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here." Alaric explained.

I looked at him surprised.

"Where's your wife?" Stephan asked carefully.

"Dead. A vampire killed her." Was his answer.

"And you?" Stephan asked, turning to me.

I rolled my eyes not wanting to tell him anything.

"My name is Avalynn." Is all I told him.

Suddenly Stephan was inches from my face. He held my wrist to keep me from stabbing him but he hadn't hurt me so I didn't resist him. He leaned close and whispered in my ear.

"And _what_ are you, Avalynn?" He asked me.

I stared up at him and grinned at the question.

"Stay away from her!" Alaric warned him.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Stephan looked back at Alaric. "I'm not going to hurt you." He repeated, looking at me.

I bit my lip to keep myself from telling Stephan to mind his own business. Stephan sighed and was quickly back to sitting across from Alaric.

"Where's the Gilbert journal?" Stephan abruptly changed the subject.

"What do you want with it?" Alaric shot back.

"Where is it?" He repeated.

"You vampires are so commanding." I complained. "What, no please?"

"It's on my desk." Alaric told him, ignoring me.

I glanced over at the desk and sighed.

"No it's not." Stephan and I said at the same time.

Alaric glanced back to look at this desk as well.

"It was on my desk." He said.

"How long have you been aware of me?" Stephan wondered.

"I learned just recently." Alaric looked down. "About your brother."

"I found out about you yesterday because of your brother too. He's quite the charmer that one." I added sarcastically.

"You met Damon."

"Who do you think killed my wife?" Alaric didn't even blink.

My eyes widened and I looked down at him. He wouldn't look at me.

"You certain it was Damon?" Stephan didn't seem at all surprised by the news.

"I witnessed it." Alaric seemed bored with the conversation now.

"If you are here for revenge. This is going to end very badly for you." Stephan seemed a bit concerned.

"I just want to find out what happened to my wife." Alaric confessed.

"I thought you just said that Damon..." Stephan was confused.

"No..." Alaric paused. "I saw him, draining the life out of her." He paused.

Stephan just listened.

"He must have heard me coming. He just disappeared. So did her body. They never found her."

Stephan just nodded and Alaric looked back down at his hands.

"Damon can never know why you're here." Stephan told him. "He'll kill you without blinking."

Alaric just looked at him with face that showed he didn't much care.

"I can take care of myself." He muttered and Stephan laughed again shaking head.

"No, you can't." He said firmly. "I can help you." Stephan looked over to me and added. "If you'd let me."

Alaric ended up giving Stephan a copy he had made of the journal. I didn't trust the vampire. Mainly because bad things tend to happen to those that do. Alaric was still uneasy. But he wasn't lying when he said that he goes with his instincts. I couldn't help but worry that they may hurt him in the end.

After that very tense, very awkward conversation with the very demanding vampire, Alaric didn't want to talk much. We both had a lot to think about so I didn't push it. We did spend a few hours at the Grill drinking before heading back the apartment to sleep it off. But any discussions we were supposed to be having, we had pushed off for another day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I had a dream that night. It was about the young witch Bonnie. She looked very scared and she was with the vampire Stephan's companion. She called her Elena. I didn't remember much of the dream but I remembered Ben bursting into the room. He was fast and intimating. I knew my suspensions had been right. He was a vampire. But why was he holding these two girls captive? Why hadn't he just killed them?

When I woke the next morning, I put on a short black dress made of leather. I threw a belt over it that I could attach a sword to if needed and put on my leather boots again, with my blade in the left one. I threw my crazy curls into a careless low pony to keep it out of face. I smudged on my signature lipstick. I put my satchel over my shoulder and threw on my long black hooded trench coat.

I thought about Stephan as I walked out of the apartment and made my way to the street. He was my best bet if I were going to help Bonnie. She was who my vision was centered around so it must mean I had to help her. I hummed to myself when I finally felt his vibrations on the earth. I put my hood over my head and closed the jacket around me. I quickly walked to where he was, his vibrations getting stronger as I approached. I raised a dark eyebrow when I found myself in front of a large boarding house. I sighed and knocked on the door. To my disappointment Damon answered the door.

"What do you want?" He leaned against the door frame.

"I'm here to see your brother." I informed him. "Is he here?"

"Now why would you want to see him when I am much more fun?" Damon smirked.

"I see that you have the whole sexy danger guy appeal and I'm sure that gets you laid plenty. But I'm not interested." I pushed past him and stepped into the house.

Suddenly I was pushed up against the wall . I grunted and stared up at the reckless vampire.

"Let's see what you've got on under all this, hm?" He bit his lip.

He looked down at me and tugged the coat apart to reveal my dress. I avoided his gaze and tried to push him off of me. Of course, I could make him leave me alone if I really wanted to. He didn't know that or maybe since he had his suspicions already he was testing me. I wasn't sure. But I was quickly finding that I liked his attention which was very dangerous for me. Yes, if I wasn't careful I may actually start to feel something for this vampire.

"Oh." He moaned. "Your wearing leather. You naughty girl." He grinned at me.

"You have no idea." I boasted.

"What are you?" He looked into my eyes with a soft curiousity.

"What makes you think I'm anything but human?" I smiled at him.

"Hmm I have a few reasons: number one not only are you insanely hot but I am unnaturally attracted to you, number two you smell incredible, and what was number three?" Damon looked away sarcastically appearing to be in deep thought. "Oh yeah, you compelled me. Now tell me, how did you manage that if your human?"

"Compel," I repeated. "Is that what you tried to do last night?" I loved the frustration on his face.

"You remember?" He was more annoyed than surprised.

"Avalynn. What are you doing here?" Stephan wondered, walking over to us.

"Being mauled by your brother." I grumbled. "Hasn't anyone told you this is no way to win a girl's heart?" I lectured Damon sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha." He released me. "Very funny." He grumbled and walked out the door.

I resisted the urge to pout as he walked away. Stephan closed the door and I pushed myself off the wall stepping into the living room. I looked around at the gorgeous house.

"I don't think he knows how to deal with you." Stephan sounded amused.

"I can be a bit of a handful." I mumbled, looking up at the high walls.

"You push his buttons." He told me.

"You've got a nice place here." I turned around to look at him, not wanting to talk about Damon anymore.

He walked towards me with his arms crossed over his chest. I played with the rings on my fingers anxiously. I was hoping I was doing the right thing.

"What are you doing here, Avalynn?" Stephan asked me with his big green eyes.

"Let's be honest okay, I'm not your biggest fan. But since Bonnie is with Elena in some motel with a crazy vampire holding them hostage, I thought..." I started but Stephan interrupted me.

"Wait, did you just say Bonnie?"

"It's rude to interrupt, you know." I pointed out with a frown.

"I'm sorry. Go on." Stephan fought a smile.

"So even thou I am not happy about working with vampires, especially your brother. I feel I have to help for the witch's sake." I finished.

"You want to help me because the vampire has Bonnie?" Stephan clarified.

I nodded.

"What does Bonnie mean to you?" Stephan looked more curious than anything.

I looked down and paced the floor.

"I feel I have to protect her." I tried to remain vague with my answers.

"Why?" He pressed.

"What difference does it make?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He put his hands up in defeat.

"It doesn't. Just curious." He shrugged. "So how exactly how do you know all of this?"

"I'm psychic." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Right..." Stephan sighed clearly thinking I was being difficult.

Damon burst through the door looking very annoyed.

"Welcome back." I muttered, glancing down at the books that were scattered everywhere.

"Oh good you're still here." Damon grumbled, ignoring my comment.

"She is going to help me." Stephan told him.

"Oh great someone else to babysit." Damon grinned at him.

"Calm yourself." I walked away from the bookshelf and up to him. "I can take care of myself." I informed him. "Now, I didn't get much. But from what I could tell they are in a motel. A very dirty looking one at that. That guy, Ben has them." I told them.

"Ben?" Damon said the name like it was the stupidest thing he had heard all day.

"Yes, Ben as in Benjamin." I rolled my eyes at him. "He works at the Grill and he's a vampire. He attacked me the other night."

"How is it that you know all about us yet we know almost nothing about you?" Damon reached out and touched my coat.

"Everyone likes a little mystery."

"You mean like, why would anyone want to hurt you?" Damon made a face.

"He said I smelled good. Don't you agree?" I raised both of my eyebrows at him with a small smile.

"You don't want to tease me." Damon grinned stepping closer to me.

Suddenly Stephan's phone started ringing. He quickly answered it and I surprised to hear a female on the other end. I look around the room and was suddenly very distracted by a crystal vase on the end table by the couch.

"Ohhhh shiny." I smiled and rushed over to look at it.

Damon was next to me in a blink and grabbed my hand before I could get my hands on it.

"No touchy." He warned me.

I pouted and looked at Stephan to complain about Damon. But Stephan didn't look to be in the mood so I pulled my hand away from Damon and walked over to Stephan. He looked upset when he hung up the phone. He glanced from me to Damon.

"Go ahead grovel again." Damon smiled. "Oh wait, I don't care." He said and walked away.

Stephan looked down in thought.

"You don't know the name of the motel?" Stephan turned to me.

"No, they were locked in a bathroom. I saw only a brief moment." I told him. "I wish I knew more."

"It's okay. I have an idea." He mumbled.

"Let's hear it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

So we went to the Bennett house. When the woman answered the door, I could see the family resemblance. This woman was related to Bonnie for sure. She looked at Stephan and then glanced at me with knowing eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked cautiously.

"Elena and Bonnie are missing. We were hoping you could help us find them." Stephan told her with a gentle voice, not one I was used to hearing.

"Bonnie is missing?" She was instantly alert.

"A vampire took them." I spoke up.

When she met my eyes, I knew that she knew what I was. I smiled at her and she nodded at me. She did a locator spell and told us exactly where they were. I wouldn't let Stephan go without me. I'm the kind of person that believes if you want something done right you have to do it yourself. In this case, I wanted to be sure I was there in case anything went wrong. Before we left, I walked up to the witch and told her hands.

"I will bring Bonnie home safe, I promise." I swore to her.

All she could do was nod.

"I didn't even know this place existed. Glad I don't have to stay here." I muttered making Stephan look at me as we walked into the motel parking lot. "What?" I looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Let's concentrate on the task at hand." Stephan was very serious.

"Wow, you really love this girl." I pointed out.

"Yes," He glanced at me. "I do."

"This is it." I whispered lowly when we reached the door.

Stephan nodded to me and kicked the door open storming into the room. He pushed the curtain back allowing light into the room. A figure was on the floor and started screaming. Ben. I smiled at his pain. The girls looked like a wreck. As much as I wanted to kill Ben, I led the girls out and tried to calm them down.

"Avalynn, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as we rushed through the motel parking lot.

"That's not important right now." I insisted. "Are you alright?" I asked her as I urged them along.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here and with Stephan? How did you even know where we were?" She was confused.

"We had some help." I smiled at her.

We got the girls back to the Bennett house and I stuck around to be sure everything was going to be taken care of. Not that there was much that I could do.

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked her grandmother.

"Many things can fuel a witch's power. Worry, anger. After Stephan and Avalynn told me they had taken you. I had a lot of both. A simple locator spell was easy after that." Her grandmother told her.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Bonnie murmured.

"Not as sorry as they're gunna be." Her grandmother smiled at her.

When Stephan and Elena came back into the room. They started discussing things that didn't concern me. Something about a tomb and getting a girl out and vampires. I certainly didn't like hearing there was a tomb with a bunch of vampires in it. But I didn't say anything and just listened. Elena left to go get Damon and I stayed with Stephan and the Bennett witches. Whatever they were about to do was going to be dangerous and I still felt like I needed to protect Bonnie. The spirits were clear with what they wanted. I decided to speak up as we were waiting for Stephan finish up on the church.

"You know what I am, don't you?" I looked at the older witch.

"Yes, I know what you are." The woman smiled at me. "I've never met one of your kind before but I was always told I would know one when I saw one."

"So you understand why I am here?"

"Yes, I have heard about your kind being on good terms with witches." She said.

"What are you talking about? What are you?" Bonnie stopped walking and looked at me.

I smiled at her when I realized this was the time to tell someone what I was. I wanted her to know. I wanted her to feel at ease with me.

"I'm a Fae, Bonnie." I told her.

"A what?" Bonnie looked almost scared.

"You felt something when we met that day, didn't you?" I asked her. "A connection?"

She nodded slowly.

"It is your connection to nature, to the balance, that connects my kind and yours." I told her. "So you know that you can trust me."

"I still don't understand." She shook her head.

Stephan came back up explaining that he had cleared a path and let the torches. I was about to ask where Damon was when he came bustling through the woods.

"Brother, witches..." He muttered, storming past us. "And what are you doing here?" He eyed me.

"Does it matter? I'm here." I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"How about I rip into that pretty little throat and kill you right now?" Damon hissed at me.

"Someone's a little tense." I laughed at him and shook my head.

"They don't know what you are, do they?"

I turned to Bonnie's grandmother and smiled shaking my head.

"You know what she is?" Damon seemed intrigued by the news.

And he wasn't the only one. Elena and Stephan exchanged a look as well.

"Don't you have a tomb to get opened?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why yes, I do." Damon smiled but his voice was dead.

"Then let's get the show on the road." I sighed.

* * *

Well there you go, Avalynn is a Fae. There will be more information on the Fae soon. I would love some reviews so I could know what you think so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

We all piled to the entrance of the old church and the witches began preparing for their spell. The witches then started chanting while holding hands.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked.

"I think it's Latin." Stephan answered him.

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena spoke up.

"It's the language of the Old Religion." I told them.

"So you know what they are saying?" Damon walked towards me.

"Yes," I sighed. "I know what they are saying."

"What are you?" Damon whispered when he was a few inches from me.

"It's none of your business." I refused to look at him.

"Wait, does Alaric know what you are?" Elena asked.

I had almost forgotten. I told them Alaric was my cousin.

"No, he doesn't know." Was all I said.

"But if he's your cousin and he knows about vampires. Shouldn't he know..." Elena started.

Suddenly there was a cracking sound and a door was formed into the stone. It opened just a crack. I breathed a sigh of relief. So far so good.

"It worked." Bonnie murmured.

"Well of course it worked." Her grandmother replied.

Stephan went to get the gasoline and Damon insisted to bring Elena in with him to make sure he would be able to come back out. A small part of me wanted to tell him that he would not be able to come back out, that the witches did not really left the spells keeping the vampires in. But I knew what love could do and I knew how Damon was.

"Damon wait," I walked over to the pair.

The witch stared at me intently thinking I was going to tell him, I'm sure. I slowly reached up and fixed his shirt. He just stared down at me confused.

"You are the first thing that she is going to see. You have to make a good impression." I smiled at him and then turned to walk away from him but he caught my wrist.

"Why the change in attitude?" He asked me, searching my eyes.

"You're doing all this for love." I murmured. "I was raised to believe that love can conquer all things." I told him honestly.

Except death, I thought to myself. That is the one thing love can never overcome. He simply nodded at me and took Elena's hand. Once they disappeared inside I looked at the witches. I went to say something when a girl walked down the stairs.

"You're not going in there!" Bonnie yelled at her.

I assumed this was the girl that took them and brought them to the motel.

"You think you can stop me?" The girl retorted.

"Let her go." Her grandmother told her.

"Listen to her Bonnie." I nodded at her.

The girl took the flashlight and disappeared into the tomb.

"Why did you let her go in there?" Bonnie looked upset.

"Because she isn't coming out, baby." The witch told her. "None of them are."

Screams were heard from above.

"That would be Ben." I noted out loud, scrunching my nose at the smell of smoke.

Stephan came back down and looked around. His eyes finally landed on me.

"Where's Elena?" He asked.

"With Damon." I mumbled.

He looked back at the tomb and started to walk towards it.

"No, Stephan." Stephan stopped when his arm was grabbed.

"If you go in you can't come back out." I told him.

He seemed to consider this and it seemed that he wouldn't go. But then Elena screamed and he rushed in. I sighed. This was getting bad.

"No!" Bonnie yelled, going to run inside.

"He made his choice." Her grandmother stopped her.

"We can't just leave him like that." Bonnie shook her head.

Bonnie insisted that they break the spell and her grandmother eventually agreed. When Elena came back out, the guilt on Bonnie's face was clear. She didn't want Elena in any pain but she didn't know what it would take to lift a spell like this.

Unfortunately, I couldn't help them. I had to stay neutral. I had to keep the balance and if I didn't that would mean I would change. The difference between fae and witches is witches tune into nature for their power while I am a part of nature. Of course, the good and the bad are a part of nature. But with Fae if you don't maintain a balanced life or if you interfere too much with the lives of other, you fall to be one or the other. You change and I didn't want to change. I liked myself the way I was.

"We'll fix it." Bonnie told Elena when she came back out.

Stephan was at the entrance of the tomb now with a pained look on his face. And Elena started panicking when she realized Stephan couldn't leave. Stephan went back in to get Damon. I flinched. I could hear Damon yelling. He was heart broken.

The witches were chanting and the vampire girl came back out holding someone.

"I just wanted my mother." She said. "Jeremy is outside we won't touch him." She promised.

"Jeremy?" I mouthed to myself. What did he have to do with all this?

The witches started to show signs that they were in pain. I started to get concerned. I looked at Elena.

"They have to hurry." I told her.

"Stephan, they can't hold it much longer." Elena yelled into the tomb.

"Stop," I turned to the Bennett's. "You must stop. You can't handle this." I shook my head but they ignored me.

I grabbed Elena's hand and we rushed into the tomb. When we got to where the brothers were arguing. Elena ran ahead of me and called for Damon to come with them. I felt a shift in the air. A wind blew into the tomb for me. I felt a twinge in my heart and a shiver ripped through me. I frowned but I didn't have time to worry about it.

"Let's go. We don't have time for this." I pressed.

"She's not here. Nothing matters." Damon mumbled sadly.

I cursed and I stomped over to him.

"I matter. Your brother matters. Elena matters. You matter." I looked him in the eyes. "And if you don't leave now. You will never get out of here."

"Damon..." Elena murmured.

He looked at me and then to her. Damon said nothing but he started moving to the exit. We all rushed out of the tomb. Damon was clearly broken. Elena and Stephan embraced. I went over to the witch's while Elena and Stephan went to check on Jeremy, which is apparently Elena's brother.

"Are you alright?" I asked Bonnie and her grandmother.

"Yeah. I think we are okay." Bonnie told me, helping her grandmother.

I eyed the witch and nodded at her. She nodded back. Her grandmother didn't look to be in good shape. I was worried but she was a strong woman. I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear, a blessing in my native tongue. I'm not sure if she understood it but she seemed to get what I meant.

"It was a pleasure to meet you despite the circumstances." I told her. "Take care of yourself."

The older woman only nodded and smiled at me. Then Bonnie took her home. I walked over to the vampire brothers. Damon was just a blank face. He was showing no emotion. I swallowed. This was a Damon I was unsure how to deal with. Sarcastic comments and smart ass banter was easy but this was different. This was painful. I watched as Elena hugged him.

"He didn't find who he was looking for?" I asked Stephan but it was more like a statement.

He shook his head no.

"His heart..." I stared at him as Elena let him go. "It's broken."

Stephan looked at me as if it weren't possible for me to understand. But I could see it in Damon's eyes even with the distance between us. It made me think of my mother and how broken she was. If I had tried to help her recover. If I hadn't given her the space that she asked for. She might be alive now. Damon's eyes slowly met mine. I was surprised to feel tears falling from my eyes. Fae people almost never cry but when they do their tears have healing properties. I felt the twinge in my heart again. I felt like I was going cold. Oh no, was I changing? Damon was in front of me in a blink.

"What are you crying about?" He seemed angry at me.

"I don't know..." I shook my head, wiping away the tears with my hands. "I think something is wrong with me."

Damon just stared down at me with lost eyes. Slowly he pressed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my mind. Damon shoved me back into a tree and slammed his lips onto mine. And I allowed it. Which was unlike me. Before anything else could happen, he pulled away and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I left for a few days after that. I didn't think it would be safe for me to be in town if I were changing. I lost out of the job opportunity. But that was the least of my problems. Alaric had been waiting for me when I got back to the apartment. I told him I had gotten lost walking around town and that I was fine. He didn't seem to believe it but it didn't matter. Then I told him I wasn't feeling well and I needed some time to myself. I got my things, got in my car, and drove.

Over the last 48 hours, I noticed that I was starting to feel different. This was a bad sign because that meant something went wrong. That meant I did something wrong and I was changing. I still wasn't feeling like myself and I was beginning to worry that I had somehow interfered too much that night. The only way to know for sure was for me to go back and find out.

I put on a long-sleeved white sweater and dark skinny jeans. I left my hair down and put on some combat boots. I did my eye make up dark this time and of course my favorite maroon lipstick. I headed over to Alaric's apartment as soon as I arrived in town but he wasn't there. I slipped 200 dollars under the door and decided to head to the grill to get something to eat. With Ben gone, I felt better going back to the grill now. Not that he was much of a threat to me physically. But he did risk exposure.

"Alaric, hey." I greeted him as I walked up to the grill.

Alaric was in front of the grill and a woman was in front of him. The woman's back was to me as I approached them. Alaric was holding a phone and he looked taken aback.

"Alaric, are you alright?" I asked, coming to a stop next to the woman.

He handed the woman back the phone, mumbled something, and walked away. I took a few steps forward to go after him but the woman stopped me.

"I think he needs some time to himself." She advised me.

I whipped around to face her feeling a mix of anger and worry. Her eyes widened once she got a good look at me. My eyes felt intense with emotion as I took her in as well. I turned my head to the side as I studied her.

"You must be Jenna." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." Was all she could say, she looked pretty shocked by me.

"Avalynn, Alaric's cousin." I stuck my hand out to her, more aggressively than I meant to.

"He never mentioned you." She looked unconfused.

"I just got here." I stated casually, dropping my hand. "What has him so upset?"

"You might want to ask him..." She started to say.

"I'm asking you." I spoke over her.

She stopped and stared at me for a moment. I looked at her expectantly.

"My niece Elena..." She started.

"Elena," I repeated looking down at the sidewalk. "The one dating Stephan." I clarified.

She looked at me funny.

"Alaric keeps me updated." I lied.

"Yes. That Elena." She seemed frustrated that I interrupted her again.

"I apologize. I haven't had a very pleasant few days and I suppose my social skills are lacking." I sighed. "But I am truly concerned for Alaric."

"I just found out that Alaric's wife Isobel was my niece Elena's birth mother." She told me.

"Well that'll do it." I raised my eyebrows and then dropped them.

"I just thought that he should know." Jenna mumbled, sounding guilty.

"You were right to tell him." I assured her. "And I think you're good for him. I know he's a little rough around the edges but I think with a little work he can be rubbed down into a beautiful sparkly gem."

"Yeah..." Jenna looked at me funny.

"It was nice talking to you Jenna." I said once I realized the conversation was over.

I turned and walked away from her into the grill. I sat in a booth and ate my meal as quickly as possible. I figured I would give both Alaric some space. It was probably best that I concentrate on myself for the moment and try to figure out what was wrong with me lately. I could feel that I wasn't acting like myself. I paid the check with cash and headed over to the woods. My natural habitat.

"Mother Earth, I need your help." I called out once I was far enough into the wood. "Something is wrong with me. I don't feel like myself."

There was no response. No breeze. No vibration. Nothing.

"Just tell me if I'm turning. Please." I begged.

Again nothing. I collapsed onto the ground and looked down at the Earth. I was feeling abandoned. I had never been ignored this way before.

"What did I do wrong?" I sighed.

I kept trying to appease to the Earth for an hour or so, I lost track of time. It wasn't telling me anything. Not a breeze. Not even so much as a whisper. I growled in frustration and hit my palm into a tree. I sped back into town. I was fuming when I ran into Alaric.

"Alaric, how are you doing?" I wondered.

"Not right now." He tried to move past me, knowing I would probably lecture him again.

"You aren't a very fun drunk." I complained, following behind him.

"I am not in the mood to hear you talk about hope and moving on and love crap." He muttered.

"Hey!" I stepped in front of him quickly stopping him in his tracks. "Don't you do that. Don't you shut me out." I bit my tongue trying to control my anger.

"Why not? You shut me out. You just left. Barely saying a word." Alaric was more upset about my absence than I thought he would be.

"I was going through something. I didn't want to trouble you." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry. I just need some time to myself right now. You understand..." He rubbed his face. "I'll be back at the grill in a few hours for some bachelor thing. You should come." He spoke nicely this time.

"You got it." I told him and he walked off. "But I expect a better attitude!" I added and headed into the grill.

I saw Damon talking to a police officer. I walked up to them not wanting to avoid him any longer. The officer was walking away just as I walked over to him.

"Hello, I don't think we have met. I'm Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes." She stuck her hand out to me.

"Avalynn." I shook her hand. "I'm Alaric's cousin. I just got into town."

"Well welcome. I have to go but I hope to see you again soon." She said.

"I look forward to it." I lied with a dazzling fake smile.

She walked away and I stormed up to Damon unsure if I wanted to kill him or jump his bones. I jumped up and sat down on the bar. I crossed my legs and stared at him.

"Well look, the pixie is back." Damon shot me a lazy smile.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pixie?" I asked, hoping he was just poking fun at me.

"You told the witch, the witch told Elena, Elena told Stephan, Stephan let it slip to me." He summarized.

I grinned and nodded. Without warning, I grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled it back so he would look at me straight in the eye.

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm not a pixie." I muttered and leaned close to his ear. "I'm a fae." I told him and leaned away from him again. "And believe me when I say, you don't want to be on my bad side."

"I like this side of you." Damon grinned, bringing his hands up grabbing my hips and pulling me down onto his lap. "Although I like you better in leather."

"Something went wrong, didn't it?" I asked him letting go of his hair as he leaned close to me.

"Well yeah that was fairly obvious." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not talking about your girlfriend." I shook my head. "Something went wrong."

"You didn't hear?" Damon furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh that's right. You skipped town. Was it the kiss?" He grinned at me.

"What happened Damon?" I emphasized my anger with every word.

"The witch died." Damon finally told me.

"Bonnie?" My eyes widened in surprise and panic.

"No." He shook his head. "Her grandmother."

I looked down at the floor in thought. Could that be the reason I was changing? No, I didn't think so. I stood up quickly and clenched my jaw.

"There's something else." I told him. "Something else went wrong." I insisted, before I left him in the grill. "And I'm going to figure out what."

* * *

For those of you wondering what Avalynn looks like. I don't model her after anyone in particular. But she does look like Jessica Truscott.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I went back to the woods. I had a strange urge to practice my archery. I was hoping to work out some of my anger and just think for a little while. I pulled my bow out of my bag. I loved enchanted items. They were so useful. With my bag being enchanted I carried all that I owned in the tiny bag.

The bow was a fae bow, of course. It was golden and the arrows were deadly to almost anything it hit. I held the bow up and an arrow appeared in my other hand at my command. And I started practicing, my targets being trees in the distance.

After an hour or so, I felt a little better. I collected my arrows and headed back to the apartment. Thankfully Alaric was there getting ready for the auction. I quickly took a shower and got ready. Then Alaric and I headed to the grill together. Once we got there, Alaric walked off leaving me alone. I sighed.

"Thanks a lot..." I muttered.

"Well don't you look extra tasty this evening..."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face Damon. I was wearing a plain black halter dress that flowed down my body, it had a slit up the right leg that went dangerously high, and the length of the dress stopped right before it hit the floor. I accented it with red shoes and a matching necklace. Plus my tons of rings, of course.

"I'm not a meal, Damon." I retorted, thou I was smiling.

"Depends on who you ask." He grinned.

"Avalynn!" Elena waved for me to come over to her.

I looked over at her and then back at Damon.

"Is she calling me?" I asked him.

He nodded and sipped his drink.

"Since when are we friends." I mumbled and walked over to Elena leaving Damon to talk to some woman I haven't met yet.

"Elena." I looked at her and then at the two people in front of her.

"Hey, you're back. We were worried when you just disappeared like that." Elena smiled at me.

"Yeah, I just needed some time to myself." I said lamely. "Who are your friends?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh, sorry." She laughed. "Avalynn, this is Matt Donovan and Caroline Forbes." She pointed to each of them.

I looked over at them and smiled when Caroline grabbed a hold of Matt's hand. I was suddenly very attracted to them. I found them to be a very appealing couple. I swallowed at the realization that I was changing and not for the better. My sexual appetite was even being affected now. I needed to find out what I did so I could fix things before my change was completed.

"Well aren't you an attractive couple." My eyes sparkled slightly as I looked at Caroline making her feel more at ease. "What beautiful hair you have." I couldn't help it, I reached out and twirled a piece of Caroline's hair in my fingers for a moment.

"Thank you." She smiled at the compliment.

"You're a lucky man." I turned to Matt when I dropped her hair.

"Hi, Misses Donovan!" Caroline smiled at the woman approaching us.

But the already trashed looking woman ignored her and turned to Elena. Instantly the mood went down so I handed Caroline some money but I didn't want any tickets. I turned and stepped outside for some air. I held my head and tried to gather myself. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't ignore the signs. I was turning into an Unseelie.

"Alaric Saltzman, wow that's a mouthful. What do you do Alaric?" The woman on the stage asked.

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." He answered.

"Oh beauty and brains ladies. This ones a keeper." The woman said.

I rolled my eyes at her as I leaned against the back wall of the grill.

"What do you teach?" The woman wondered.

"History."

"Oh give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy." She smiled.

Alaric stuttered and wasn't sure what to say. I laughed a little. The woman went to Damon who shot his mouth off. My eyes instantly went to Alaric's face when he mentioned Isobel. I expected Alaric to stake him right then and there but he kept his cool. I on the other hand was having a hard time. So I left the grill and went for a walk, anything to keep my mind off of the dark thoughts I had been having.

When I got back to the grill almost everyone was gone but when I checked the apartment Alaric wasn't there. I sighed and ran to the Salvatore house hoping Alaric wasn't in the middle of doing something stupid. I could feel Damon's vibrations but I couldn't feel anyone else's in the house. I didn't even bother knocking on the door. I just stormed in.

"Damon, is Alaric here?" I called stepping into the living room.

"You could say that." Was the response I got.

"Damon what have you done!" I screamed at a strange high pitch, flashing over to Alaric who was laying on the ground with a stake in his chest. "How could you do this!?"

Stephan appeared in the room and was quickly at my side. Stephan started asking Damon what happened and Damon started talking a bunch of bull. I was sad and angry. This man was my friend and Damon had killed him. I wanted to cry. I thought if I could just get myself to cry. Maybe I could someone use the tears to bring him back.

"I can't cry." I mumbled. "Why can't I cry?"

"What?" Stephan's voice was careful.

"Fae's tears have healing properties." I gasped. "But I can't cry." I shook my head.

"You can't heal the dead." Stephan gently touched my hand.

"Yeah I don't think you can just sprinkle fairy dust on this and make it all better." Damon said sarcastically.

"No," I pulled away from Stephan. "I'm going dark now. Dark Fae do whatever they want. Maybe I can bring him back." I thought out loud.

"I think you're going crazy." Damon stood up. "I mean we all know you weren't related to the guy. What do you care if he's dead. Besides he came after me. I was just defending myself."

I snapped my head up at him.

"No! You did this!" I yelled and tackled him to the ground. "You killed his wife and then shoved it in his face!" I scratched at his face.

Damon pushed me off of him. Not hard but enough for him to be able to flash away. I went to go after him when Stephan stopped me.

"Wait," Stephan mumbled. "Look." He pointed to Alaric whose fingers started twitching.

* * *

Sorry this one is a little short. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

When Alaric woke, we were in shock. At first Stephan and I thought he must have been turned by Damon. But Alaric insisted that he wasn't. Worse, he was convinced it was his big ugly ring that brought him back. Of course, Stephan thought it was impossible for a ring to bring a human back from the dead. But I knew better. It never did make me feel comfortable thou. It just wasn't natural.

"Avalynn, what's wrong with your face?" Alaric looked at me strangely.

I turned my head to the side and stood up to find a mirror. I found the bathroom and watched in horror as my eyes darkened in color losing it's sparkle. I pulled back my hair and flinched to see my ears were slowly coming to a point. My facial features were becoming sharp and rather harsh looking in my opinion. My skin was becoming a light tinted blue. I felt sick at the sight.

"No..." I shook my head, gently brushing my fingers on my new face. "No! This can't be!" I whispered.

I stumbled out of the bathroom and back into the living room. Stephan walked up to me.

"You should probably tell him now." Stephan sighed. "He knows something is wrong."

I looked at Alaric who was still sitting on the floor and I looked back at Stephan shaking my head.

"He will not accept me." I realized then that that was the reason I had been avoiding telling Alaric the truth.

I didn't want Alaric to turn me away. I cared for him.

"Avalynn, what's going on?" Alaric stood up. "Why do you look like that?"

I stepped forward and clenched my jaw.

"I..." I looked back at Stephan who nodded encouragingly. "I am going through a change."

"Change?" Alaric made a face.

"Well I'm being claimed actually." I sighed. "I haven't been completely honest with Alaric. I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Alaric looked at me with a serious expression now.

I swallowed and took a breathe.

"I'm a fae, Alaric." I confessed.

"A fae." He repeated.

"Yes, your kind know us as fairies." I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "But fae really is more of a general term. We come in all shapes and sizes and with all different abilities and habits."

"Wait, back up." He put his hands up. "You are a fairy." He pointed to me.

I nodded.

"Like little naked people with wings." He said.

"Well no, not exactly..." I shook my head.

"I can't deal with this right now." He turned away from me.

"Alaric please try to understand." I begged following him as he started to walk away. "When I realized you were a hunter, I was afraid to tell you the truth. I didn't know how you would react."

"So you lied?" He whipped around.

"I didn't lie, really. I just didn't tell you the truth..." I sighed when he started leaving again. "I was going to tell you. I was just waiting for the right moment."

"Well you found one." He said sarcastically.

"Alaric, I don't think you are being fair." Stephan spoke up for me.

"Oh good... The vampire is going to give me advice on how to deal with the news that my roommate is a, a fairy." Alaric laughed.

Stephan didn't say anything in response. He just licked his bottom lip and nodded at him in understanding.

"Fae." I corrected him, slightly offended.

"Look, I just..." Alaric turned to face me once we reached the door. "I just came back from the dead only to find out your a fae. I think I need some time to process." He told me.

All I could do was nod and watch as he left the house. It seemed I was either trapped in this house or I would have to leave while it was still dark. But I had no idea where I could go looking like this.

"You can stay here. If you need to." Stephan offered.

"I may have to take you up on that." I mumbled, turning around and stepping back into the house so no one would see me looking the way I was.

"Oh good, you got rid of the body. It would have been annoying to come back to find..." Damon strutted back into the house. "Wow, what happened to you?" He asked, when he saw me.

"What is happening to you, Avalynn?" Stephan asked softly.

I bit my lip and turned to away from the brothers stares.

"There are rules that come with being a fae, no matter which side you choose." I started to explain.

"Side?" Stephan turned his head.

"Rules?" Damon poured himself a drink. "I"m sorry but you don't seem like the type of girl to follow rules the rules."

I snorted at him as he winked at me.

"There are light fae or fae that are members of the Seelie Court. They are a group of fae that go out of their way to find those in need of help. They are light; they are peaceful, kind, smart, loving. True they cause some mischief when they get bored and they pull some pranks on people every once and while. But they never cause any true harm. But their rules..." I rolled my eyes. "I hate having to follow rules."

I shook my head and thought of my mother. With her beautiful flowing dresses and flowers in her hair, her eyes wide with wonder and love.

"Are they really that bad?" Stephan sat down on the couch and eyed me as I paced back and forth in front of him.

"No, not really." I smiled. "They only really have four main rules. Death before dishonor, beauty is life, never forget a debt, and love conquers all." I listed for him.

"Well isn't that sweet." Damon poured himself another drink and sat down on the chair.

"And what about the other side?" Stephan wondered.

"The dark fae, or the Unseelie Court, are basically the complete opposite. They are malicious and fearsome. They take pleasure in seeing and causing the pain of others. They say unseelie are just fallen seelie, those who couldn't live up to the strict standards of the court." I sighed. "They are said to have abilities the seelie don't. Invisibility, fear casting, sleep poison, lightening bolts... But most don't know for sure. They abduct, torture, and even eat human flesh."

I stopped walking and closed my eyes, memorizes flashing in my mind.

"And these things have rules?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Of sorts." I shrugged. "It's more like a way of living. They say honor is a lie, glamor is free, passion before duty, and change is good."

"So it's the opposite of the seelie courts rules." Stephan smirked in understanding.

I nodded.

"What are you then?" Damon mumbled, rotating his drink.

"I'm neither." I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I'm what they call a mediis or an in between."

"So what rules do you have to follow?" Stephan was curious now.

"I have to stay balanced. Sometimes Mother Earth will call for me to do something or look out for someone. It's not something you can ignore. I have to try to remain as neutral as possible. It's not easy which is why most will pick a side eventually or they are claimed based on their actions." I told them.

"Is that what's happening to you?" Stephan wondered, leaning forward slightly.

"Yes." I nodded. "The Unseelie are trying to claim me. One more push on my part and I will be a full fledged Unseelie. If that happens, I want you to take me out."

"Why?" Damon seemed annoyed by the idea.

"Because the Unseelie are vile creatures." I muttered, looking away from him.

"How will we know if you become an Unseelie?" Stephan asked.

"I will probably do something unforgivable." I shrugged.

"Like what?" Damon grumbled in disbelief.

"Damon has done many unforgivable things and he is still here." Stephan pointed out.

"This will be different. Believe me." I sighed.

"And there will be no way to turn you back to normal?" Damon wondered.

I looked back up at him.

"I don't think what I am would be considered normal. But there are legends of those that have shifted from one side to the other. So I suppose it could happen. I don't know any that have thou." I answered honestly.

"Why is this happening to you? What did you do to make the Unseelie able to claim you in the first place?" Stephan was putting the pieces together.

"I'm not sure." I shook my head. "That's what I would like to know."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think about was sucking the souls out of the living or ripping to their flesh. The Unseelie were trying to push me. But I was not going to become one of them. It was not only against everything I am but it would disgrace my mother's memory.

I left the room I was staying in and went back into the living room. I needed a way to distract myself that wasn't self-destructive. And I couldn't think of anything better than music. It took me a little bit but I found a radio. I didn't feel like listening to the radio with all their commercials. Thankfully one of the vampire have been keeping their belonging up to date and there was an I-pod already plugged into the radio. I searched it and picked a random song. She's My Cherry Pie By Warrant started blasting through the speakers. I turned the music up high and through my hands up dancing. I swung my hair to the side and started singing at the top of my lungs.

"Wooowww!" I yelled, as I poured myself a shot and then downed it.

"She's my cheery pie. Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise. Tastes so good, make a grown man cry! Sweet cherry pie! Oh yea!" I shouted and danced around flipping my hair over my head.

"Dancing our troubles away, are we?" Damon's hands were suddenly around my waist and his mouth was at my ear.

"More like distracting myself from causing more." I was a little cold because I was still mad at him for killing Alaric, just because he came back doesn't mean he is off the hook.

"I'm great at distractions." Damon turned me around.

"I'm sure you are." I couldn't help but smile at him.

He was wearing loose fitted pants, no shirt, and a lovely bed head. It was so careless, so real, almost human of him. I wasn't sure what his motives were. But I really could use the distraction.

"Swing it!" I sang, throwing a fist up into the air.

"All night long..." Damon joined me and danced with me around the room.

I'm sure we looked silly. Our moves were spontaneous and fun. We weren't dancing to impress anyone. We were dancing just because. He made me feel relaxed. He made me feel much more like myself than I have been lately. And he made me laugh. We danced and drank for maybe an hour.

"Who would have thought you would be so much fun?" Damon purred as he played with my hair.

He was sitting on the couch and I was laying down with my head on his lap. It felt natural to lay that way with him in that moment. Neither of us questioned it.

"You never asked." I sighed.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy driving me crazy, I would have." Damon made a silly face at me.

I laughed at him and shook my head.

"Is that what I was doing?" I wondered.

"Yes, it is." Damon insisted.

"Maybe if you didn't act like such a cocky vampire all the time..." I pointed out.

"Don't you put the blame on me." Damon shook his head now.

"And why can't you share some of the blame?" I questioned him.

"Because..." He pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap. "I've been playing nice with you and all I have been thinking about, is doing this."

And he kissed me. But it wasn't like the first time. The first kiss was forceful, full of hurt and pain. This one was gentle, almost sweet. He took his time and let a hand slip into my hair. I kissed back. And he was intoxicating. I placed my hands on his chest and in a flash I was straddling him. It wasn't long before the hunger seeped in tainting the moment. I pulled back and stared down at him.

"Your eyes..." He muttered, but he looked almost concerned.

"I can't." I shook my head. "I want to hurt you."

"Then hurt me." He replied flirtatiously.

"No Damon. This is not a good hurt." I reminded him. "This is the suck the life out of you, eat you alive hurt. I can really hurt you. Maybe even kill you."

"And somehow I find you all the more attractive." He pulled me closer so my forehead leaned against his.

"You shouldn't find me attractive like this at all. I'm turning into a monster." I sighed.

"Oh come on, look at who your talking to." His sarcastic tone returning. "I've been called a monster more times than I can count. It really only makes sense that..."

"You don't understand." I sighed. "If I change completely, I may never be my true self again."

"If I would have thought this would be a whine fest I would never have agreed to it." He joked.

I slapped his chest but still laughed a little.

"You won't stay like this." Damon said. "And even if you did. You will always be beautiful."

"You are just saying that because you want to get in my pants." I grumbled.

"Well I never have been with a fae before..." Damon told me with a grin.

"Oh shut up." I laughed at him.

Suddenly Damon picked me up and ran off. We were quickly in the guest room I was staying in and he placed me down on the bed. I looked up at him in surprise. He didn't say anything he just turned and went to leave. But I stopped him.

"Damon, wait." He stopped and turned around. "Please stay with me."

It wasn't only that I was enjoying his company but I was afraid if I were left alone I would do something horrible. He sighed dramatically as if he didn't really want to but he got into the bed with me anyway. I smiled as he pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his chest. It wasn't long before I started falling asleep.

"Damon," I mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, Avalynn."

"Please, don't let me hurt anyone." I begged him.

"Just go to sleep. I'll take care of it." He told me before I slipped into darkness.

* * *

So there's a little bonding moment between Damon and Avalynn. Hope you liked it. 3


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

When I woke I was alone. I had slept in way later than I would have liked. The house was empty and I was disappointed to find myself alone. I was however happy to find my skin was no longer a sickly blue. However my teeth were aching and my skin was hot now. I was still hungry for unspeakable things so I rushed into the kitchen and sighed when I found there was nothing there.

"Stupid vampires..." I mumbled.

I took a long cold shower which I hated but it cooled my burning skin. I left my long hair down to hide my pointed ears. I put on tight leather pants and a black tight fitted crop top. I wore heeled black leather boots and a leather jacket. I slipped on dark sunglasses to hide my black eyes and I grabbed my bag before leaving the house. I needed something to eat and fast.

Of course, I headed to the grill. I wasn't surprised to find Damon at the bar with a trashed looking woman, I believe she was the same woman who was rude to Caroline. I was, however, surprised to see Jenna with them. The new dark me was not wanting to miss out on all the fun, at least that's what I told myself. So I strutted right up to the bar.

"Damon, I see you've found a desperate woman to take home." I muttered before leaning onto the bar and ordering a drink and some food to go.

Okay so maybe I was a little mad at Damon as well.

"Excuse me? You don't even know me." The woman responded.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you not a desperate, always wasted, sleep with anything that has a penis kinda gal?" I asked sarcastically before quickly downing a shot.

The woman went to open her mouth but I stopped her.

"Don't bother. It's really not your fault. It's his for having such low standards." I leaned against the bar and stared at him from behind the glasses.

"Well if you can't have the best..." Damon trailed off, his eyes wondering down my body.

"Save it." I growled.

"Jealous much?" The woman finally said as if she were a teenager.

I laughed out loud as I pictured killing her. It took everything for me not to. What I did next was only to distract myself, at least that's what I told myself. I turned to Damon and grabbed his hair pulling him into a kiss. He smirked into it and pulled me into him. It was difficult for me to pull away from him. It was easy to melt into him. He wasn't lying when he was great with distractions. And he was quite the kisser. When I finally did pull away, I leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to play with your food?"

"But it's so much fun." He laughed in my ear.

I grinned and pulled away from Damon. Somehow I knew that the woman would only want Damon more if she thought I were jealous. The thought made me smile.

"No, I don't think I am." I turned back to the woman.

The woman and Jenna both looked at me with raised eyebrows. I let Damon go and grabbed the bag that was left on the bar. I handed the man a twenty and walked away not before muttering.

"See you back at the house."

But I didn't go back to the house. Not right away. Instead I went to check on Alaric. He wasn't entirely pleased to see me at his door.

"I know you wanted some space. I just want to make sure that you are alright."

"I'm doing alright." He said. "What about you?"

"I've been better." I sighed, thinking of how I had just acted back at the bar.

"I know we aren't really family or anything but if you need anything..." He offered.

I smiled at the words. It was progress. He was starting to forgive me and he was showing concern. I couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't sound mushy so I just pulled him into a hug. I pulled back as quickly as I could realizing it was a bad idea to get too close to him. My teeth ached more and I realized I was still really hungry.

"I have to go Alaric. I don't want my food to get cold." I lied. "I'll see you later."

I left quickly and hoped I didn't just make things worse by running off that way. Somehow I knew that Alaric would know it was in his best interest. It was nice that he knew what I was now. But I hated that I still had to lie to him for his own good or maybe it was for mine. After all, he would hate me if he knew what kind of monster I was becoming. I head back to the house and found a scene unfolding.

"Mom?" Matt yelled in disgust.

"Damon?" Caroline added.

"Oh God, Matt..." The sleazy woman from the bar muttered pulling away from Damon.

The woman grabbed her things and headed out of the door. She avoided my gaze as she stumbled past me. I fought the urge to smirk. Matt told everyone he had to go. I would be lying if I said I wasn't unnerved by the idea of that woman being Matt's mother. The poor guy.

Everyone looked at Damon like he had just killed someone.

"Hello everyone," I greeted semi-awkwardly as I stepped into the house.

"What are you doing here, Avalynn?" Caroline was confused.

"I'm staying here for a little bit. Alaric needs some time for himself." I offered lamely. "It's nice to see you." I grinned at her.

"Let's take you home, Caroline." Elena stepped in protectively.

"See you around." I walked away from them and into the kitchen.

Clearly Stephan has Elena updated which is probably for the best. I quickly downed the cheap meal and poured myself a drink.

"The alcohol helps." Damon walked up to me.

"Yes." Was all I said.

"Oh come on, you can't be mad at me." Damon smiled at me.

"Watch me." I turned away from him.

"Are you really jealous over Kelly?" Damon was loving the idea.

"No, I'm disappointed in myself for thinking you gave a shit." I told him.

"Come on," Damon groaned. "You and I both know that last night was real, honest." Damon mumbled, falling into the leather chair rather ungracefully.

"It doesn't matter anyway." I shook my head and downed my last drink for the night.

Stephan walked back into the house and Damon looked at me.

"Don't look at me like that." Damon complained.

"Are you crazy?" Stephan asked.

"You just asking this now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Spare me the lecure." Damon ignored me. "Look..." Damon was interrupted by glass shattering.

Stephan was tackled to the ground by a vampire and stabbed in the chest with a shard of glass. I was too afraid if I got involved in the fight it would complete my change into an Unseelie. The man stood up and went for me. I struggled to not kill him but rather defend myself. I only had to avoid a few attacks and then Damon stepped in to help me. Suddenly a woman came through the window as well. Stephan started fighting her. I threw a shot glass at the woman. It didn't hurt her but it did distract her long enough for Stephan to grab her. He stabbed her and Damon struggled for a moment with the man. Once the man realized that the woman was dead he left. It all happened rather quickly but it gave me the answer I had been asking for.

"Friends of yours?" I muttered.

"I remember him," Stephan tried to catch his breath. "From 1864. He was in the tomb."

"But that's impossible..." I shook my head, anger beginning to form in my stomach.

"Yeah about that..." Damon trailed off.

Damon explained the encounter he had this morning with a vampire named Pearl who was in the tomb and her daughter. Apparently all of the vampires were out of the tomb. I was beyond pissed. I grabbed the nearest thing, which was a very expensive looking lamp, and threw it across the room.

"Screwed up her hocus pocus?!" I shouted at him.

"Anna's words not mine." Damon put defensive hands up.

"Avalynn, you need to calm down." Stephan was somehow very calm despite the news.

"No, what I need to do is track down and kill every last one of those damn things." I growled.

"That's a bad idea since vampires are much more dangerous at night." Stephan tried to reason with me.

I snorted at him.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." I mutter at him and downed a shot.

"Yeah, your really scary sparkles. But I would rather you not die tonight. So if you could just..." I dashed forward and caught Damon by the throat.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm running out of time." I shouted.

He sighed and slammed me backwards into the wall. I half expected Stephan to have something to say about it but he was off talking on the phone.

"I want them dead just as much as you do. But we have to be smart about this." Damon explained to me.

"Says the most reckless vampire I have ever met." I fought against him.

"My track record aside, I don't want you to get hurt. If it were just me going out there being the reckless vampire that would be fine but..."

"Why do you even care?" I stopped him mid-sentence.

"Who says I care?" Damon shot back.

"You just did."

"I said I don't want you getting hurt. I just don't want to have to save your ass. Because you know that you would end up needing me..."

And right then, I kissed him. Maybe it was the Unseelie making me feel more daring or maybe it was the real me pushing to be seen through this strange person I seemed to be becoming. But he pulled me close and for a moment I thought everything may be alright. I knew what he really meant. I knew that he really did care about me. I understood him and he seemed to understand me. And for a moment it seemed I had a chance because he could still see me.

* * *

Please, please review or message me. I would love to know what you guys think. 3


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"And what is this a secret meeting?" I asked, prancing into the living room.

"Not secret." Stephan shook his head.

"So I was just forgotten then?" I glared at him.

"Relax, we just thought..." Damon was sitting on the same chair he was always sitting in.

"Tell me to relax again and I'll rip your heart out." I smiled at him. "That would kill him right? The ripping the heart out is a universal killing, I'm sure." I look at Stephan and Elena expectantly.

"Yes, that would kill him." Stephan answered even though there was no need.

"Unless any of you have forgotten, these vampires being out of the tomb is the reason I am turning into an Unseelie. I have to kill all of those things rather or not I am a part of whatever plan you three come up with." I reminded them.

"We will let you know the plan as soon as we have one." Stephan tried to assure me.

"How kind of you..." I muttered leaving the room, unnaturally pissed off at the world.

I had a rather large breakfast that hardly put a dent in my hunger. I would have loved to have another target practice as it was a rather lovely distraction but it was raining. Instead I took a long freezing shower and changed into a more dark fae appearance. It wasn't exactly casual as it was a strapless black short fluffy dress and thigh high black leather boots. I threw my hair up and grabbed my bag as I headed out the door.

"And where do you think you are going?" Damon stopped me. "Looking like that?" He added as he eyes me.

"Where ever I want to." I folding my arms across my chest.

"You are a hungry soon-to-be dark fae. I don't think you should leave my sight." He stepped towards me.

"You can stop with the act you know. I heard you talking about getting your girlfriend back, Katherine is it?" I hissed.

"What act?" He laughed, backing up into the living room with me following him.

"The 'I care about the fae' act." I tried to mock his voice but ended up just sounding silly. "I know you are lying, always have been."

"I never lied to you." He rolled his eyes and turned away from me pouring two shots. "I don't want to be with Katherine. I want to kill her or make her suffer. Whichever I am in the mood for when I see her again."

"And why would you want to do that?" I mumbled, downing the shot he handed me.

"Because I have a new supernatural creature to pine over." He raised an eyebrow and took his shot.

"Fae cannot love." I told him.

"Now whose lying?" He smirked at me.

"Fine, Fae love more than any other creature on the planet. But I refuse to." I restated, handing him back my shot glass.

"And why's that?" Damon asked, pouring us more shots.

"Because it's not worth the heartbreak that comes later." I sighed, my mother's face entering my mind.

"What happened to love conquers all?" Damon turned and handing me another shot.

"It certainly wasn't true with my parents." I downed the shot.

"What's that mean?" He made a questioning face and downed another shot.

"It means heartbreak runs in the family." I slammed the shot glass down on the table and turned to leave the room.

I sighed when Damon grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I don't want to talk about this, Damon."

"Alright. We won't but you might want to stick around because as soon as Stephan gets back from hunting we are going to kill the vampires." Damon told me.

"Well how long does that usually take him?" I groaned.

"It doesn't usually take him this long." Damon muttered, checking the time.

"Maybe he went to Elena's?" I wondered.

"I will go check. You scout the woods." He said and disappeared.

"So much for me never leaving your sight." I mumbled and headed outside.

I searched around the property but I didn't see him. I couldn't even feel his vibrations. I closed my eyes as the rain thudded down onto the Earth. It made me feel powerful. My concentration was broken when Damon called my cell phone.

"He's not anywhere near these woods..." I started.

"I know where he is." Damon started. "You aren't going to like it. Meet me at the school." He said and hung up.

I growled and sped off towards the school.

* * *

Okay so I have a poll on my profile page. It is asking if you would prefer Avalynn as Seelie, Unseelie, Mediis, or you are unsure. I would like to see what way people are hoping that things will go. Please vote and thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

By the time I got there, I was walking in on a conversation.

"According to my brother, the ring brought you back to life. Am I, uh, am I leaving anything out?" Damon squinted one eye as if in thought.

"Yeah." Alaric said calmly. "The part when I try to kill you again. Only this time I don't miss." Alaric stood up.

"You are leaving Alaric out of this." I told them, stepping into the room. "I can get into the house and kill them all like I originally planned."

"You can't do that all by yourself." Elena shook her head.

"I will go do it right now to prove you wrong." I smiled at her.

"Avalynn, your life is valuable... his is..." Damon started.

"He is of value to me. And a fae never forgets a debt. Alaric saved my life when I first arrived here. I will die for him to pay him back." I told him.

"Like hell you will." Damon stood up.

"Will you two stop?" Elena sighed and turned back to Alaric. "Please, it's Stephan."

"You are really selfish risking Alaric's life to save your boyfriend's. He has nothing to do with this." I spit out, stepping towards her.

"Relax Avalynn," Alaric mumbled, making me stop mid-step. "Look Elena I'm sorry but she's right. It's not my problem."

"Well that's a shame because the woman in charge of the crowd, could help you find your wife." Damon sounded smug.

Elena looked back at him.

"Your lying." Alaric was right not to believe him.

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself?" Damon walked up to him all cocky.

Alaric stared at him for a moment unsure of what to do.

"Coward." Damon added. "Come on Elena, Avalynn." Damon started for the door.

"Alright, wait." Alaric spoke up. "I'll go." He decided.

Alaric went to the locker to get his weapons. While he was in the other room, I turned to Elena with a very serious expression on my face.

"Just so you know, if anything happens to Alaric I will never forgive you." I told her, turning my head so a shadow fell over my face.

"Avalynn..." Damon sighed.

"I don't want to here it." I glared at him, sitting down on one of the desks.

"All I was going to say was you should probably change." Damon pointed to my dress.

"No," I smiled, looking down at my dress. "I think I rather like the idea of decorating it with the blood of the tomb vampires."

Elena looked horrified by my words while Damon smirked at me.

"Besides..." I looked up at him. "It makes me feel pretty."

"You really are losing it, aren't you?" Damon asked, clearly amused.

"I think it's more like I'm finding something." I replied, now realizing how dark I was feeling inside.

Alaric came back in and put his bag on the desk unrolling the pack.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon said, studying the tools.

"I have you to thank for that." Alaric looked at him with a blank expression.

"What are these?" Elena asked, pointing to something.

I stood up from where I was sitting and walked up to the desk to take a look.

"Tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." Alaric answered her.

"Ohhh fun." I sang, picking one up.

"Avalynn, don't do that." Alaric told me, taking it back from me.

"Why not?" I sighed.

"Because I don't know if I trust you with it... the way you are now." He said as gently as possible.

"And here I thought you wanted Damon dead." A dangerous smile on my face.

"Just get me in, I'll get Stephan out." Damon choose to ignore me.

"That's your plan? You are just going to take them all out yourself?" Elena asked, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Well I'll be a little more stealthy than that, hopefully." Damon mumbled. "Besides I'll have the crazy fae over here to back me up." He nudged me.

I saluted him with a wink making him smile. Elena picked one of the darts up and Alaric stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Alaric asked her.

"I'm going with you guys." She answered like it was obvious.

I laughed, a high almost deranged laugh, and shook my head at her. Alaric took the dart from her.

"No, no, no, no, no way." Damon shook his head.

"You need me, I'll get in. You can distract them and I can get Stephan out." Elena reasoned.

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there." Damon told her.

"As I said, I can get in since I don't need an invitation. I can kill them all. Damon saves Stephan. Problem solved." I offered.

"I don't think so. There is a human woman inside. If you snack down on her before we can get her out. You become a dark fae." Damon told me.

I groaned but understood.

"Well I'm going." Elena decided.

"So when you get me in," Damon was now ignoring her. "Get out as quickly as you can." Damon told Alaric.

I smiled at Damon. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Alaric as long as I cared about him. It meant something to know that he cared enough about me to care about what happens to him. Maybe he was trying to make up for killing him the other night.

"See I know how to sneak around so they won't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way." Damon added making me lightly kick him.

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger." Elena was annoyed.

"Would that make me Tonto? I don't want to be Tonto." I looked at Alaric for conformation. "Damon, you be Tonto." I turned back to him but he was glaring at Elena.

"Elena, you can drive the getaway car." He showed her a frustrated smile. "You're not going in the house."

"You can't stop me." Elena stared at Damon. "It's Stephan we are talking about here." She said again.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"You don't understand." Elena added.

"Oh I understand, I understand, he's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong." Damon said with a high voice. "I get it." He muttered.

I tried not to laugh but I found myself laughing anyway.

"Can you just not joke around for two seconds?" Elena was pissed and for some reason that made me feel happy.

"I can't protect you, Elena. I don't know how many vampire there are in there." He snapped his finger. "That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety or this will be a blood bath that none of us walk away from, including Stephan." He finally snapped her.

Elena looked sad and scared. I felt a ping of empathy for her but now feelings like that almost hurt me.

"I know," Damon said. "I get it." He glanced at me and then at the ground. "I understand." He whispered.

Alaric looked at me and then back down at his stuff.

"If we are going to go. Let's go." Alaric mumbled, rolling up the darts.

"This is going to be fun." I grinned wickedly and practically skipped out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Can I ask you something?" Elena turned to me.

We were piled in the car heading to go save her boyfriend and kill the tomb vampires. I looked at her funny.

"I suppose."

"Why don't you just pick a side?" Elena wondered.

"Excuse me?" I shook my head at her question.

"Stephan told me about your situation and your people. If it's easier to just pick a side, why haven't you?" She seemed to truly want to know and for some reason that annoyed me.

"I don't think now is the time for a heart to heart." I avoided answering her question.

"Just answer the question." Damon sighed.

"If you must know..." I made a silly face at him that he saw from the mirror. "It's not about what is easy. Nature is all about the balance. Trying to maintain my own makes me feel more connected to the Earth, to everything and everyone. Just because I can choose an easy way out, does not mean I should. At least, that's what my father always told me." I shrugged.

"Father?" Elena barely could get the word out.

"Yes, father." I nodded at her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know you had one." She said slowly feelings more silly with each word.

"Fae are nothing like vampires. We are born, natural. Not created." I told her. "No offense, Damon." I leaned towards him.

"None taken." He mumbled.

"So where are your parents then?" Elena asked but thankfully we had pulled up to the house.

"Another time, Elena." I told her, jumping out of the car.

* * *

Alaric went to the front door while Damon and I had to sneak around back. I felt Alaric's vibrations move through the house and soon he was opening the back door.

"Oh I'm sorry." The woman with all the bite marks on her said. "He's not allowed inside the house."

"Yeah I know but you are going to have to make an exception." Alaric tried to tell her.

"Get her out of the house." Damon told him. "Now."

Alaric shoved her out of the house and I backed away to be sure I wouldn't hurt her.

"Ms. Gibbins," Damon put his hands on her shoulders. "Now tell me the truth, are you married?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?" He asked as she continued looked back at the house.

"No, it's just me." The woman smiled.

"Good." Damon smiled back at her before snapping her neck and stepping into the house.

"You were supposed to compel her!" Alaric whispered angrily.

"It doesn't work that way." Damon whispered back.

"She's human." Alaric stated.

"And I'm not." Damon pointed out. "So I don't care. Now get out of here and get rid of the body." He told him.

"Sorry Alaric," I muttered, stepping into the house and shutting the door. "Alright, I'll be off now." I went to head off on my killing spree.

"Are you nuts?" Damon stopped me by grabbing my arm.

I turned to look back at him.

"A little, yes." I answered honestly.

"Someone's coming. Come on," He pulled me into the back room.

The machine and water were turned off before Damon slammed open the door stabbing the vampire in the heart. I stepped out of the room and looked at Damon.

"Well..." I glanced down at the body before pulling my bow out of my bag. "I'm off." I waved to him before running off through the house.

* * *

Damon seemed to forget that I was a fae. An ancient immortal creature. The most noble and wisest of all living things. I was powerful and a deadly adversary. I was a natural born warrior and I was feeling very dark at the moment which made me fearless. I ran into what looked like the living room and there were only two vampires in there.

"Hello there." I smiled at them before shooting one in the heart killing him instantly.

Quickly, I willed another arrow into my hand and shot the other. I looked around and ran out of the room before any vampire could see me. I hid in a dark room with the door open slightly. I leaned on the wall and waited for someone to come up. I could feel their vibrations. I knew where each one of them was. Damon at the moment was in the basement and Elena was headed his way. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

Another vampire walked by without even noticing me and I shot her in the back. As soon as she hit the ground, I was grabbed from behind.

"And who the hell are you?" A vampire ruffed in my ear.

"Well you surprised me. I'll give you that." I muttered. "Too bad you won't live much longer." I shrugged and lit my hand on fire before grabbing his leg.

He screamed and stumbled away from me patting at he flaming pants. Once the flames were got he looked up at me with teeth bared but I was already heading towards him. Before he could react I stabbed him in the chest with my trusty knife.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet." I told him as I slowly ripped the knife back out and he fell to the ground.

I heard the music get turned down in the other room. I smirked. It took them that long to figure out something was wrong? I felt Damon sped up to me.

"About time you showed up for the fun." I grinned at him.

He ignored me and threw a stake at a females back. She collapsed to the ground and he moved back into the shadowed room with me. The vampires spread out in a panic and it felt delicious to have the power to make them feel such fear.

I watch as Damon jumped out and started fighting one of the vampires. They were slamming each other into the walls. Damon pushed him on his back and started punching the man in the face repeatedly.

"You are supposed to kill him Damon." I muttered lowly to myself.

Two vampires appeared and pulled Damon off of the man. They started beating him which pissed me off. The other man ran away making me roll my eyes as stepped out of the room.

"Good going block head." I said to Damon as he got kneed in the face.

"A little help would be nice." He said as he kicked one of the vampires in my direction.

I sighed and slammed my heel on the vampires chest to hold him down before I stabbed him in the chest. I turned to look at how Damon was doing only to see another vampire coming towards him from behind.

"Look out..." I started to warn him, only to watch the vampire fall to the ground and see Alaric behind him.

Damon turned around shocked.

"I'm going after Fredrick." He told us before running off the way the man left.

I looked at Alaric clearly impressed with him.

"Not bad for a history teacher." I smiled at him.

"Thanks." Alaric mumbled as he reloaded his crossbow.

I walked back to where my bow was and picked it up. When without warning Alaric was tackled by a vampire. They rolled around a bit. I raised my bow but found I didn't have a clear shot. But Alaric handled himself, he stabbed the vampire in the neck with a vervain dart. He stood up and rubbed his neck. I took the opportunity to shoot the vampire in the heart as Damon walked back into the room.

"Fredrick's gone." He told us, out of breath.

"I don't sense any other vampire's in the house." I added.

Alaric nodded.

"Let's get out of here." He said and we headed for the door.

"I'm gunna kill him." Damon muttered, opening the door.

"Hey guys, I still feel Unseelie-ish." I told them as we stepped onto the porch. "I think we may have..." I looked up to see they were staring out ahead of us.

A bunch of vampires were walking towards the house.

"Missed some." I finished.

"How many of those vervain darts, do you have left?" Damon asked Alaric.

Alaric looked down.

"One."

"Not gunna be enough." He announced before turning back to the house.

"Okay guys, you head inside. I've got it from here." I told them but they started forcing me back inside with them. "No, you don't understand if they don't die. I will remain at risk to be an Unseelie." I tried to reason with them.

"And if you go up against them yourself, you could die." Damon muttered in my ear.

"So I won't die." I told him.

"I'm not willing to risk that." He told me as he shut the door.

The vampires started banging on the door but were stopped by a females voice. I looked at Damon who seemed a little relieved. The door opened and two female vampires walked in.

"What did you do?" She looked at Damon.

"Me?" He asked her. "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother." He walked up into her face.

"Trust me, the parties responsible for this will be dealt with." She told him.

"No, our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon pointed a stake at her.

"An arrangement that should never have been made in the first place." I muttered under my breathe.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." The woman told him.

"Well it did." He slid past her. "If I had a good side," He turned back to her pointing the stake again. "Not a way to get on it." He said before walking out the door.

Alaric pulled me out the door with him. It took everything I had not to attack the woman who was once in the tomb. I had to admit I felt better, lighter. But I wasn't sure if it was just me accepting the Unseelie side or if I was getting back to normal. Damon and Alaric forced me to walk away from the home. And then Damon walked me back to his house. I thought it would be better for me to stay at the Salvatore house again just to be sure I wouldn't hurt Alaric.

* * *

"So did it work, are you back to your normal self?" Damon asked once we got back to the house.

"No, I don't feel any different." I shook my head. "I don't understand it."

"We'll figure it out." Damon assured me.

"We?" I raised my eyebrows.

He froze and looked down at the ground.

"I'm going to go down to the Grill." Damon turned and walked to the door.

"You know you shouldn't reject your feelings." I sang to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Damon came down the stairs as I was eating my breakfast. Although I wasn't feeling like myself, I had a dream last night. It was at a dance or a celebration of some kind. It was mainly centered around Stephan. And he seemed to be acting odd now. He didn't look like himself. He was acting almost as twisted as I was. I found it exciting but everyone else was little worried about him. So I went to check up on him but he told me to leave him alone. Elena had been calling like crazy but he was avoiding her as well.

"What's up with Stephan? He hasn't been acting very much like himself." I mumbled, taking a bite of my sandwich. "He almost seems like fun now."

"He's dealing. Human blood makes him crazy." He told me, sipping at a glass of blood.

"Oh yes because you are completely sane." I joked, putting my sandwich down on my plate.

"Very funny." He muttered, pushing my hair away from my neck and kissing it. "But I don't want you around Stephan without me around. Your blood smells so delicious it's arousing so I don't trust him around you."

"I can handle myself. I thought I proved that to you back at the farm house." I turned my head to look at him. "Or are you afraid I'll take advantage of him?" I wiggled an eyebrow at him.

"Can't you just listen to me for once?" He asked annoyed.

"Where's the fun in that?" I smiled at him.

"Just be careful around him, alright?" He sighed.

"Yes of course, darling." I batted my eyelashes at him sarcastically making him roll his eyes.

"I'm going to go check on him or at least have him turn down that awful music." Damon told me as he headed up the stairs.

When Damon came back down stairs, he told me that he had to go into town. Apparently he was a part of what was called the Town Council. They were a group of people that were aware of vampires and their goal was to keep the town safe from vampires. I chose not to comment on the irony of him being apart of such an organization. He told me that he had to go to a town meeting and that I could not go with him, even if I did promise to behave.

"I have some stuff to do anyway." I assured him. "I will see you later." I waved to him and raced out the back door into the woods.

I was hoping that maybe my connection with nature was getting better. I didn't take out all of the vampire but I did take out a good many. And I did have a dream although it was a bit twisted.

"I hope I did enough to make you proud." I sat down under a tree.

I relaxed against the tree truck and closed my eyes. I need this time to feel grounded and to feel one with the Earth again. It felt like it had been so long since I felt it's touch. I was feeling alone. I spent quite a bit of time just sitting and talking with the Earth. I didn't get any reassurance from Mother Earth. But it was a wonderful day none the less, that is until the sun started to go down.

"Well isn't this a sight." A man said coming closer to me.

Instantly I was alert and on my feet. I hadn't felt him coming which meant one of two things: he was fast (which meant he was not human0 or he was the biggest threat to my kind. Either way he wasn't a friend of mine.

"It's always lovely to see a fae in it's natural environment. So beautiful, so at peace." The man was mocking me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I muttered, reaching my hand into my bag to pull out my bow.

"Now there is no need for that..." The man inched closer to me.

"I think there is." I raised an eyebrow at him backing away.

Suddenly, the man ran towards me. I put my hand up as if to block his attack, something shot out of my hand. It was some kind of energy and it knocked him off his feet. I looked at my palm for a moment before I took off running. I headed into town but the man was quick. I felt a sting rip threw my lower back. I gasped and nearly fell from shock. It was iron dagger. I looked back and saw the man's face twisting and turning. I gasped and told myself it wasn't possible for me to be facing this right now. I stood before the man could reach me and I took off. I searched for Damon's vibrations while every muscle in my body screamed. I tried to pull the dagger out but it made my hands feel numb at the touch and I couldn't move them.

"Damon." I called to him sounding weaker than I would have liked.

He was on a balcony talking to a man. The man looked down at me and Damon snapped his neck throwing him down to me.

"As awesome as that was, do you mind helping me Damon?" I muttered, looking down at the dead man.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked, looking down at me.

"I was being attacked by a man, a warlock I think." I told him. "Can you please get this out of me so I can go kill him?" I pointed to the wound that was oozing out blood.

Instantly he was down on the ground floor and in my face.

"Did you just say warlock?" He wondered, examining the dagger that was sticking out of my back.

"Yes, he caught me by surprise." I muttered. "Now if you could get this iron out of me before I die..." I told him as my eyes started to feel heavy and my body started to feel like it was shutting down.

Damon quickly pulled the dagger out and held me steady. I let out a low whimper and took deep breathes. Damon went to bit his wrist but I stopped him.

"I should be fine. Fae can heal fairly quickly on their own. I just need something of nature in my system to help speed it along. Water should be fine." I told him.

Damon didn't seem convinced and he looked around into the darkness as if searching for the man that attacked me.

"Come on, let's get you inside." He said, putting his jacket around my shoulder to cover the blood stain.

He took me inside and got me some water. He took me to a seat and told me to sit down.

"So iron can kill you?" Damon muttered, standing beside me.

"Now isn't the time to talk about that, nor the place." I fought to keep my eyes open feeling incredibly tried.

"Good point. You stay here. I am going to tell Stephan about what just happened. Then we can head back to the house." Damon told me.

"Don't leave me." I shook my head, feeling afraid for the first time in a long time.

"I will be just a minute and I will be right back. I promise." He assured me and ran off to find Stephan.

I sighed and leaned my head back into the seat as the uncomfortable feeling of my wound closing was all I could think about at the moment. I looked up to see Alaric walking towards me.

"Alaric..." I smiled at him.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good." He looked down at me with a worried expression.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about." I didn't want him getting involved.

"I'm already concerned. So what's wrong?" He shrugged his shoulder and turned his head to the side.

"Alright..." I sighed. "I was attacked today." I told him.

"Attacked?" He repeated.

"Yes, a man approached me in the woods. He knew what I was and he attacked me." I swallowed, remembering the man's strange face.

"Are you going to be okay?" He wondered.

"Perhaps." I smiled up at him and he shook his head.

"This isn't funny, Avalynn. This is a very big problem. I don't think I have had such a bad day since..." Damon now appeared at my side and stopped mid-sentence. "You have got to be kidding me." He mumbled as the man he had just killed strolled back into the room.

"Isn't that the man you just..." I asked him with a slight smirk.

"Don't finish that sentence." Damon grabbed my face to stop me from talking.

We all stared as the man was introduced to the crowd and everyone clapped. John Gilbert, I thought to himself. This man was related to Elena. The man started blabbing on and on about keeping the town safe. It seemed that he was talking directly to Damon. Damon asked Alaric if it was possible he had the same kind of ring that he did. It seemed that was the only possible explanation for the man coming back from the dead.

"He's leaving. Stay here, Avalynn." Damon told me and Alaric walked off with him to follow John.

They weren't gone for long, only a few minutes. But Damon came back without Alaric and he was pissed off. He didn't want to tell me anything when I started asking questions. He just pulled my arm over his shoulders and helped me up. We left the party and went home.

"He knows who we all are." Damon sighed, as we sat on the couch together with me on his lap.

"Even me?" I wondered.

"Yes, even you." He sighed. "And I think he knows more than we think he does." He added.

"Well as troubling as that is. I am a little more concerned about the man that attacked me today. Do you think the two men could be connected?" I wondered.

"I wouldn't put anything past Johnathan Gilbert." Damon sighed, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"The fun just never ends around here, does it?" I smiled and closed my eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"I want to go with you." I told Damon, not wanting to take no for an answer this time.

"Did you not hear me when I said it was risky?" Damon slipped on his leather jacket.

"What's life without a little risk?" I grinned at him making him roll his eyes. "I'm sick of staying in the background, alright?" I dropped my smile and got serious.

"Background? I think you have been too involved." Damon said with his usual snarky attitude.

"Well let's just agree to disagree then." I put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah..." Damon trailed off. "I'll be going now." He said, walking out the door.

I didn't try to stop him. I knew he was probably right. Not only did we have a possible warlock but that Johnathan Gilbert guy was very close with the Council. Damon was just trying to be cautious and figure out what's going on before acting. Who would have thought that Damon would be more responsible than me? I made a face and realized how bored I was in this house by myself. I went over to the bookcase and browsed through their rather large selection. I pushed the books around until I came across a journal. It was old with a dark leather cover and paper yellow with age. The name Damon Francesco Salvatore on the cover in gold cursive lettering. I grinned when I opened the book and saw the date, 1864. I walked around the couch and sat down on it. I relaxed into the couch and opened the book.

"As soon as I laid eyes on her, I knew I was looking at an angel. She was beautiful, confident, and full of life. But she has also caught the attention of my brother and I worry that this will come between us. There are times when I think it may be best that I turn her away and allow Stephan to have the happy ending I have always wanted for him. All those thoughts go away when she is with me, however, and I find I may be falling in love." My eyes quickly ran over the page absorbing every word.

I skipped ahead a few pages.

"There is something about Katherine that worries me. A dark spark in her eyes that I see from time to time. She brings excitement and wonder." I read and then once again skipped ahead.

"Vampire. Saying the word still sends a shiver down my spine. I think deep down I always knew the truth." I read the words out loud this time. "Katherine is a vampire and because of that there is a side of her that is dark, twisted, lethal. And yet I love her still. When the time comes I will choose to spend eternity with her. Her love is the only thing I want now."

Suddenly the book was ripped from my hands and I was facing a rather pissed off looking Damon.

"What are you doing?" His annoyance was clear in his voice.

"Reading human Damon's inner most thoughts during a very interesting time in his life." I smiled at him with my twisted grin. "You haven't changed much, have you?"

"Now what makes you say that?" He gave me a dangerous looking grin as he threw the book away.

"You are still a sucker for love." I told him.

"I am not." He objected.

"And why didn't you tell me what your name is? Damon Francesco Salvatore?" I kept a straight face as I said his full name.

"Shut up." Damon rolled his head back in annoyance.

"What?" I laughed. "I think it's cute." I laid back across the couch and stared up at him.

"Oh, do you?" He raised an eyebrow and climbed on top of me. "And what's your full name?"

"Avalynn is my full name. I was never human, Damon. And Fae only give one name." I reminded him.

"Fae are weird." He furrowed his eyebrows but he had a sexy smirk on his face.

"Humans are weird." I retorted. "Why do you need more than one name?"

Damon just chuckled and looked into my eyes. I swallowed and felt a mix of different feelings looking up at him.

"My name means beautiful breath of life." I told him, hoping it would make him feel less embarrassed about his name.

"Well it's that... fitting." He grinned down at me.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Damon sighed clearly annoyed that we were interrupted. He was gone in a blink and he was opening the door. I sucked in a deep breath and sat up on the couch. I decided to just listen before I stepped in the conversation.

"I should be grateful, you learned to use the bell." Damon muttered sarcastically.

"I'm here on behalf of my mother." Anna's voice responded.

I rolled my eyes probably right as Damon did.

"On behalf of or in spite of?" Damon asked her walking back into the room.

"I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stephan. Abducting him. Torturing him. It wasn't supposed to go down like that." Anna followed him into the room.

"You were playing house with half a tomb of really pissed off vampires." Damon was clearly still pissed at her. "What did you think was gunna happen?"

I stood up and walked over to Damon. I stood next to him to silently show that I would back him up if he needed me to.

"My mother is devastated." Anna told him. "They tried to overthrow her."

Again I rolled my eyes. Why would Damon even care about that? I certainly didn't. I want the woman dead myself.

"So where is your mother then?" I wondered.

"Yeah. Why isn't she telling me this?" Damon added.

"She doesn't really do apologies." Anna walked around the table glaring in my direction.

"Well that's a coincidence because I don't do forgiveness so just run along." He walked up to her. "And if you are going to continue playing house with these little vampire pets you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're on to it." Damon told her.

"I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week." She told him.

"Well then it's one of your others." Damon said.

"The others are gone, Damon." She leaned closer.

"Well," Damon started.

"Uh oh..." I mumbled under my breathe.

"Where'd they go?" Damon asked.

"Yes, where did they go I wonder." I pursed my lips in the thought of going after them and ripping them apart.

"They weren't cut out for this town after what happened with your brother, my mom kicked them out and they took off." Anna informed him with a bit more attitude then I wanted. "It's just us and Harper now."

Damon didn't looked at her. He looked out the window with a worried expression on his face. I couldn't help but grin at the news because that meant Stephan was changing. He was becoming darker, reckless, and possibly much more fun. After Anna left I told Damon about my strange dream about Stephan. How he had been acting in it and it made Damon all the more worried.

"He seemed dark, almost like me. And hungry." I told him.

"This is so bad." Damon muttered, rubbing his face with both of his hands.

Stephan came in rather loudly soon after that. Damon asked how school went and Stephan said it went fine as he walked backwards down the hall. I leaned my left shoulder against the wall and watched the scene unfold. Damon was clearly pissed with the way he was talking and moving. And Stephan was clearly lying straight to his face which only made it worse.

"I hate to burst your bubble but I'm clean." Stephan told him.

I scoffed loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, not possible." Damon said with such attitude, I laughed.

"Not only is it possible. It's true." Stephan insisted.

"Stephan, let's be serious for a second." Damon's voice sounded more dangerous.

I walked closer as Damon questioned him. I studied Stephan's face and body as he tried not to react to Damon's words. But again Stephan insisted that he was clean. It made me laugh as he walked off.

"He is so off. He's almost as messed up as I am now." I laughed. "And he isn't a very good liar." I added.

"It's not funny Avalynn." Damon turned to me.

"I'm sorry but to me, it is. Besides it's nice not being the only problem child." I grinned up at him.

He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I can't deal with you right now." He muttered walking away.

I decided Damon and Stephan weren't being as much fun as I hoped they would and I decided to try to work on my new skills that were developing. I changed into workout shorts and a tank top before slipping on some sneakers. I went into the backyard and tried to repeat what I did in the forest when that man attacked me. To my disappointment, I couldn't do it and I knew why. I would be able to do it if I were a full Unseelie more easily and the closer I was getting to becoming one, the more I didn't mind the idea. I grumbled to myself as I headed back into the house.

"You haven't returned any of my calls." Johnathan Gilbert walked into the house as I walked into the living room.

"Most people take that as a hint." Damon and I said at the same time.

"Well if it isn't the fairy." He acknowledged me before turning to Damon and asking. "Where do we start looking for vampires?"

"Why the act John? I mean we both know you aren't interested in killing vampires when you are hear talking to me." Damon asked him as John stepped quite close to my face.

"I hear this one is interested in hunting down vampires maybe I should try working with her instead." John kept his eyes on me.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"This one has a name and if you don't start using it, this one will rip your heart out. Let's see your little ring heal that." I smiled at him and pushed past him to stand next to Damon.

"My apologizes Avalynn." John turned around to face us. "And actually I care very much." John said.

When Damon brought up Isobel, I started to zone out a bit as John blabbed on and on about his family history. I started listening again when he threatened Damon about keeping his secret if he didn't help him find some invention.

"Damon can I kill him?" I asked turning my head to the side as I thought about which method I would use.

"As much as I would love for you to. You can't." Damon told me not looking away from John.

"You really are quite charming, aren't you?" John asked somewhat sarcastically.

"You've caught me at a bad time." I grinned at him.

Damon placed a hand on my lowly back to try to remind me to keep myself in check. I took a deep breath and clenched my jaw.

"I'm not playing anymore." Damon told him. "Get out." He turned and waved from him to follow. "Get out." He repeated.

"I beg your pardon?" John didn't move from where he was, the idiot.

"You know I only entertained this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine. But see now I know you have no idea where Katherine is because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends." Damon told him.

John just stared at him.

"See you don't know everything, do you John?" Damon looked smug.

"I'll tell the entire council what you are and that includes little miss pixie over here." John threatened.

"Go for it." Damon could care less. "I'll kill every last one of them and them I'll saver your hands, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too." Damon threatened back.

I couldn't help but feel very attracted to Damon at the moment.

"Do you understand that?" He asked, staring down at him with an expression that made me want to jump him right then and there.

"I don't think I have ever been more attracted you, Mr. Salvatore." I confessed after John left.

"Does that mean you will be my date tonight?" He asked him with a devilish grin.

"Date for what?" I frowned.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Why did you make me wear this dress?" I mumbled, sipping my drink.

"Because you look sexy in it and I want everyone jealous that I'm here with you." Damon told me, looked down at the gorgeous white gown he bought me.

It was a sweetheart neckline dress with one inch straps that barely reached my shoulders. The top part of the dress was covered in silver embellishments and the rest of the dress dripped down to the ground like a waterfall. He also bought me silver heels and he gave me a wonderful necklace to match. It was strange that he was being so nice to me when I was turning into such a dark being.

"You bought me all this stuff just to make others jealous?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I bought you all that stuff because I wanted to." He told me, kissing the side of my forehead. "I'll be right back. Anna just arrived." He rolled his eyes and walked off.

I checked him out as he walked away and smiled as I decided that I rather liked how he looked in a suit. I listened as he talked to the vampire. After he told her to start looking for the invention he went right back to where I was standing. It was funny I felt like he was the only thing keeping my heart from going completely cold.

"Vampires these days." He sighed dramatically.

"I can't imagine how you feel." I shook my head and laughed as he made a silly face at my words.

"That hurts." He placed a hand on his chest.

"So Elena is in this thing, huh?" I wondered, looking around at all the people.

"Why yes she is. Jealous?" Damon grinned at me.

"Actually I was thinking maybe you should go talk to her. What with Stephan acting all weird lately. You might want to check up on the girl or at least warn her." I shrugged carelessly.

"Really?" He wondered.

"No actually I just want to be free to chat up that one over there." I mumbled sarcastically and pointed to a random guy in the crowd. " Just because I don't like Elena, doesn't mean you don't. And since she is dating the guy it's probably best to keep her updated on what's going on with him." I sighed.

"You make a good point." Damon nodded.

"Go check on your friend. I can handle myself here." I told him with a more serious tone.

"I'm sure you can." He muttered, kissing my hand and walking off.

When Damon left, I made the decision to have a heart to heart with Mr. John Gilbert. I headed over to him as soon as Jeremy walked away.

"Avalynn, you look lovely. The color white suits you." He told me. "And such a lovely necklace." He pointed out. "A gift, I assume."

"How do you know about me?" I asked him with a small glare, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I know everything that goes on in this town."

"You just sound stupid saying shit like that." I muttered loud enough for only him to hear.

"Why don't you ask me what you really want to know?" He stared at me.

I bit the inside of my cheeks and looked away for a moment.

"I was attacked a few days ago." I told him. "By a strange man. Do you know anything about that?" I looked into his eyes.

He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. It seemed honest and I clenched my jaw.

"This man has you scared." John almost smiled but he seemed to know better.

"I don't think I can feel fear at the moment. But I am never happy with feeling threatened. You should keep that in mind." I warned him and walked away as I sensed Damon walking back down the stairs.

I joined him at the bottom of the stairs and looked around.

"Where's Stephan?" I wondered.

"He was just upstairs. He should be here." Damon was clearly irritated.

"Want me to go look for him?" I offered.

"A little late for that." Damon mumbled, as the mayor said Elena's name.

We both looked around hoping Stephan would show up but he didn't.

"You handle Elena. I'll go find Stephan." I sighed, not happy having to give up my date to play babysitter.

"It's too dangerous for you to..." Damon tried to object.

"We don't have time for this. Just go." I sighed.

* * *

Maybe this Stephan wasn't so much fun after all. We walked off in different directions. I grumbled to myself as I walked away from the house and along the long line of cars. I could feel Stephan's vibrations as I approached and they were out of control. There was also a girl with him.

"I just want one taste." I heard him say and I started walking faster.

But I was too late. He already bit into the girl's throat.

"Stephan!" I yelled at him. "Have you completely lost your marbles?"

He glared at me but didn't stop drinking right away. He pulled away and started pacing.

"Oh god, I can't stop." He muttered and grabbed the girls face asking her why she wasn't afraid.

"Hey, if I can stop myself from eating people. So can you. Let the girl go." I commanded him.

He asked the girl what her name was. She said it was Amber. Stephan glanced at me with shame in his eyes. I nodded at him and he looked back at the girl.

"Listen to me Amber," His breathing was way off. "I need you to be afraid of me. I need you to run like hell. Do you understand me? Run. Run, now!" He yelled at her.

"That's a boy." I mumbled, watching him but I was readying to take him down if I needed to.

The girl took off and Stephan started pacing.

"I need you to stay calm Stephan." I kept my distance remembering what Damon said.

"You don't understand..." He was out of breath.

"No, I understand hunger. I understand temptation. I've fought these things all my life and I have lived a very long time." I shook my head. "I don't mind you this way, honestly. But Elena does... think of Elena." I tried to reason but I could see I was losing him. "Stephan, don't..."

And he was gone.

"Damn it Stephan!" I cursed and went after him.

"Stephan, stop!" I yelled and tried to pull him off.

He dropped the girl and pushed me into a tree. I slammed my head into the bark and when I snapped my eyes back open I was glaring at him. I took a deep breath and stepped towards him.

"You are kinda pissing me off." I muttered.

"Stephan!" I felt Elena, Stephan, and Bonnie approaching.

"Elena get Bonnie out of here!" I yelled as Damon paused and tried to reason with Stephan.

Stephan turned to me, probably because I was the closest to him, and he lunged for me.

"Stephan, don't!" Damon jumped in front of me. "It's okay Stephan. Let's just go home." He tried to gently reason with him.

But he grabbed him and threw him out of his way. I prepared myself to be attacked. I didn't want to hurt Stephan, I kept telling myself. But when he turned to look at me, I felt an anger as he looked at me like I were prey. Stephan ran at me once again but before he could reach me he stopped. He flinched and started holding his head. My eyes went to Bonnie. I knew it was her. I could feel her power. Everyone paused and looked at her. She had such a pained look on her face. Finally she released him and Stephan looked heartbroken. It was like he was realizing his actions for the first time.

"Stephan," Damon had his hands up. "Stephan, it's okay." He tried to assure him.

Stephan just stared up at Elena and then he slowly backed away.

"Stephan, you can't run from this..." I started to tell him but he ran away.

Damon was instantly at my side examining me.

"Damon, I'm fine." I told him.

"You're sure?" He looked in my eyes.

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm, I'm sorry I couldn't help him. I told you that you could count on me." I shook my head irritated with myself.

I'm stronger than this, I thought to myself. I just didn't want to hurt the stupid vampire.

"Hey, I don't care about any of that as long as you're okay. We will deal with Stephan but right now we need to deal with this." He held my face in his hands.

"Okay." I nodded.

* * *

By the time, the police got there we had agreed on a story. We were protecting Stephan. I was a little mad at him even though in the back of my mind I knew that it wasn't really his fault. But he attacked me and at the moment, I was not equip to be the better person or fae. And yet, Damon looked at me with those eyes and it warmed my cold heart. He was keeping me from becoming something I never wanted to be.

"I'm going to make sure Bonnie gets home. I will meet you back at the house." I told Damon, kissing his cheek, and walking after the girls.

I waited until they had their little argument and told Bonnie I wanted to make sure she got home alright. She seemed like she thought it was weird but she allowed me to get in the car with her. I told her it was fine that I could walk back to the Salvatore house. I just wanted to be sure that she was alright.

"How are you handling it?" I asked her.

"I just want nothing to do with any of this. My grandmother never wanted this for me." She sounded defensive.

"I understand and I'm sorry." I told her.

She looked at me strangely.

"I was supposed to protect you and your grandmother that night. I messed up." I shook my head. "I am paying for my mistake."

"It wasn't your fault." Bonnie said. "It was mine. You tried to tell us but we..." Her voice broke.

"No, I believe nature holds me accountable. I should have helped you with the spell. I should have done more." I tried to explain to her. "But I will do anything I can to make it up to you, Bonnie. If you need anything. Call me." I gave her my number before getting out of the car to head home.

* * *

I was headed back to the Salvatore house when I was knocked out. It was stupid. How I could have been caught off guard like that was just beyond me. And when I woke up about ten minutes later, I was not only pissed but I was not in a friendly place. I was beginning to wish that I never ended up at Mystic Falls.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Let me out of here!" I screamed, pulling at the iron chains that connected me to the stone wall.

"Sorry, I can't do that." The man said although he didn't sound apologetic in the least.

"When I get out of here I am going to suck the life out of you!" I yelled at him as he crouched down to get a better look at me.

"I'm sure you would love the chance to do that." The dark-haired man chuckled as my eyes narrowed at him. "The mediis that are leaning towards dark fae tend to be very hungry."

I glared at the man. It was clear he was a wizard. There is no other reason for him to know what I am and have me here. Only wizards are stupid enough to risk their lives. Why I was still alive at the moment I couldn't understand. What did he want from me?

"Don't worry. You will get what you want soon." The wizard smirked at me.

"Your death and my freedom?" I asked sarcastically. "Are you a wizard that grants wishes?" I shot him a fake smile.

"Fine. Not exactly what you want." The man shrugged and raised his thick eyebrows slightly.

"What else is new?" I rolled my eyes.

"You will feed, however." He announced, standing up.

"That's not on my to-do-list, I'm afraid." I shrugged and flicked the hair out of face.

"A mediis that doesn't want to pick a side." He mutter with clear fascination in his voice. "No matter, you are of no use to me as a mediis."

"You plan to kill me, am I right?" I looked up at him with a dark expression on my face.

He didn't answer me. He turned his back to me and started messing with things on an alter. It was difficult to see what he was doing in the candle light lit.. was this a cave? I couldn't be sure. It was cold and I felt dirty sitting on the ground. It was ruining my gorgeous dress that Damon bought me. I sighed and hit my head against the wall. My mind wandered to Damon and I wondered if he had noticed my absence yet. Was it possible that he were worried about me at this very moment?

* * *

"Hello?" Damon answered his phone as he walked into the living room of his home.

"Hey it's Alaric Saltzman." The man informed him.

"Before I hang up, how'd you get this number?" Damon asked, clearly not in the mood to be bothered.

"It's a mystery." The man replied. "Listen I'm doing digging on Elena's uncle, you interested?"

"What kind of digging?" Damon wondered.

"Well I've got an old friend some Duke who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become an efficient digger." Alaric told him.

"Did he find anything?" Damon asked, annoyed that he was beating around the bush.

"I had him run a track on John's cell records. He's getting a call from a number, the same number that Elena dialed to get Isobel and then the number was disconnected." Alaric informed him.

"Isobel knows John. We knew that." Damon didn't see the significance.

"He started getting calls from a new number. I had my friend run a G.O track. I have the address it's an apartment in Grove Hill." He told him.

"Isobel is in Grove Hill?" Damon sounded surprised.

"I don't know." Alaric said. "I thought we could take a look, see what we find."

"Perfect. Gimme the address." Damon told me.

"What? So you can go without me? I don't think so." Alaric retorted.

"I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me."

"Yeah, well you did kill me."

His call was interrupted by Elena. He clicked over real quick and then click back.

"I'm in. You drive." Damon told him.

"Alright. Hey how is Avalynn holding up? I've been trying to call her and she hasn't answered." Alaric asked out of the blue.

"I don't know. She sent me a text a few days ago saying she needed space." Was Damon's reply.

"And you weren't concerned?" Alaric questioned him.

"It's not like she hasn't done this before." Damon muttered, irritated.

"I don't know. This doesn't feel right." Alaric mumbled lowly.

"I will look into it. One thing at a time." Damon sighed and hung up.

Quickly he dialed Avalynn's number as he sat down into his favorite chair. The phone rang and rang but she didn't answer. He cursed to himself and hung up. Where was she? He growled and called Elena to tell her to hurry up. He had too many things to do. He couldn't just sit here playing babysitter.

* * *

"You know I do have friends that will come looking for me?" I mumbled getting bored.

"You mean your little vampire boyfriend?" The man grinned looking over his shoulder at me before returning back to his work. "I took care of that. He won't come looking for you at least for a few days and by then he will be too late."

"You are quite cocky, aren't you?" I raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I haven't failed yet." Was his reply.

"Mmmm, I love to be a man's first." I purred, moving my chest side to side.

The man didn't reply. He simply turned and walked towards the opening where I could barely see the daylight shinning through. How far was I from home? I can't imagine that I'm far. If I could just get out of these chains. I could feel myself getting weaker every second. I didn't have any time to waste. I needed to get out of here.

"Where are you Damon?" I whispered, closing my eyes thinking of him. "Damon, I need you. I hate that I need you. But I need you to come find me."

* * *

"I just don't want to waste anymore of my life searching for answers that I really don't want." Alaric told Damon as they sat in the house with a dead vampire on the floor.

_ Damon I need you..._ A voice barely moved through Damon's mind.

"I'm done with Isobel." Alaric told him.

The voice began again and Damon tuned out to try to listen. _I need you to come find me..._ The voice said. He squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Avalynn?" Damon asked out loud.

"What?" Alaric looked at him. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, you are over Isobel. I get it." Damon muttered, standing up. "I think I just heard Avalynn.. in my head."

"Yeah..." Alaric wasn't sure what to say.

"I know I'm crazy but I'm not that crazy, alright? It was her I know it. She's a fae. She may be able to do this kinda thing." Damon shrugged, ignoring the little bit of doubt in his head.

"So say it is her." Alaric crossed his arms. "What did she say?"

"She said she needs me to find her." Damon glared down at the ground in deep thought.

"Find her. That sounds serious..." Alaric mumbled, rubbing his chin. "It doesn't at all sound like a fae that needs space."

"Okay, so you may be right." Damon looked up at him, annoyed to have to admit that. "Avalynn is in trouble."

* * *

I clenched my jaw and tried to concentrate on shooting that energy out of my hands like I had before. But for whatever reason it wasn't working. I figured it must have been the iron messing with my abilities. Which of course only pissed me off more. I was not going to die here that was for sure. The iron was beginning to burn itself into my skin. I gritted my teeth and glared at the chains.

"Well this sucks..." I muttered under my breath, letting my arms fall limp.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One!

I was standing under the full moon with the iron chains keeping me attached to a tree. The wizard was in front of me with candles and plants and other weird things for his spell. He was chanting in the language of the Old Religion and I knew what he was going to do to me. I was pulling at the tree trying to reach my hands out so I can kill the man who was trying to kill me. My ears were pointed and my eyes were black. I was a full Unseelie. I woke with a start hitting my head on the rock my body was leaning on.

"Damn it all!" I hissed under my breath.

"Bad dream?" The wizard asked.

He was now sitting in a backwards chair staring at me.

"How long have you been watching me?" I grumbled, picturing punching him in the face.

"Quite some time. Tell me, do you have precognition dreams?" His dark brown eyes opening at bit wider at the thought and his mouth splitting into a haunting grin.

"What do you care?" My eyes turned to slits at the question.

"I'm just curious as to what I am going to get." He shrugged.

"Going to get?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. This spell does not only give me your immortality but your fae gifts as well. It seems you have vivid dreams." He smiled, picking up a drink of water from the ground and taking a sip. "Would you like some?" He offered.

"Some vivid dreams or your back wash?" I asked bitterly with a cold expression.

"You have a smart mouth." The wizard grinned amused.

"Yes and that's my true gift." I said dramatically.

"It's a shame. I think I would very much like you if I were not about to kill you tonight." The wizard confessed with a small smile.

"Tonight?" My eyes widened at the words.

"Yes, it's a full moon tonight." He stood from his chair. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" He looked back at me before leaving the cave.

"Oh boy..." I muttered, my brain racking for ideas of escape.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late. Dog ate my a..." He looked at Alaric. "Never mind.

Everyone looked really upset which concerned Damon but he had spend most of his night searching for Avalynn so he wasn't really in the mood. Not that he was ever in the mood.

"What's all the furrowed brows?" Damon asked looking back at Alaric.

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric told him.

"Isobels's here? In town?" Damon asked with a shocked expression.

"Did you ask about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon started asking a bunch of questions.

"No." Alaric said.

"No, they're not?" Damon wanted clarification.

"No, I didn't ask." Alaric clarified.

"What about the invention?" Damon was getting annoyed.

"I didn't ask."

"Does she know about the tomb vampires?" Damon asked, thinking about Avalynn. "How about where Avalynn is?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon walked up to him.

"I was a little too distracted my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric rose his voice.

"What does she want?" Damon asked.

"She wants to see me, Damon." Elena spoke up.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting." Stephan said like it was a death sentence. "We don't know why or what she wants."

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Damon going all caring for a moment.

"I don't really have a choice." Elena shrugged.

"She is threatening to go on a killing spree." Alaric informed him.

"Oh." Damon made a face. "I take it that's not okay with you guys?"

"I wanna do it. I wanna meet her." Elena announced. "If I don't. I know I'll regret it."

* * *

Damon decided to go talk to Isobel on his own after the meeting she had with Elena. So he went to her house and waited for her. But things weren't going so well.

"You know Damon, we are on the same side." Isobel told him.

"Oh yeah?" Damon scoffed. "What side is that?"

"Katherine's." She said.

"She wants John Gilbert to have the device." She explained to him. "I think you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants."

"Why are you doing her dirty work?" He asked, thinking to himself that he didn't care what Katherine wanted.

"Don't kill the messenger. You know you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants." Isobel shrugged making Damon scoff again.

"So do I." He insisted.

"Oh really Damon? You do?" Isobel asked she went to hit him but he grabbed her wrist.

"What should we do know?" She asked.

He smiled leaning close as if to kiss her.

"Oh yeah... if memory serves..." She muttered.

And they kissed for a few moments. But he felt nothing for the woman or the moment. His thoughts flashed back to Avalynn and he pinned the woman down his hand at her throat.

"Now that I have your attention..." He said angry. "Listen up, you do not come into my town and threaten people I care about going after Elena... bad move. You leave her alone or I'll rip you to bits. Because I do believe in killing the messenger."

"And you know why?" He whispered leaning close. "Because it sends a message."

He hit her head against the floor making her cry out.

"If Katherine wants something from me. You tell the little bitch to come get it herself." He told her, standing up.

"And here I thought you had a thing for the little fae that rolled into town." Isobel said her voice horse.

"Avalynn?" Damon stopped. "What do you know about Avalynn? Where is she?"

"Give me what I want or you will never know." She smiled at him.

"You are lying." Damon shook his head leaving the house.

Damon went to try to look for Avalynn again with Isobel's words ringing in his head. Did Isobel have something to do with Avalynn's disappearance? If she did, he will kill her.

* * *

"Ugh... this iron is pissing me off!" I yelled at the wizard as he walked back into the cave with a bag full of things.

"Don't worry. It will be over soon." He told me.

"Why don't I just bring this whole down?" Avalynn threatened, the walls and ground beginning to shake.

"One, you can't. You are not strong enough thanks to the iron you fae love so much. And two, you would die so it wouldn't benefit you." The wizard reasoned.

"One, the full moon gives me power as well. And two, you don't know for sure if it will kill me." Avalynn shot back. "But even if it did... it will still kill you... and that's all that matters." Avalynn whispered, her eyes flashing black.

"Good ahead then, give it a shot." He muttered, packing the things into his bag.

"Oh are you leaving?" She asked, taking notice of his packing.

"We are. Yes."

"I'm fine where I'm at. Thanks." Avalynn told him, thinking of her dream.

"I thought you just said you weren't happy?" The wizard smiled.

"I'm sure you'll be happier here then wherever you will take me." I glared at him.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't care what makes you happy." The wizard told me, walking over to me and hitting me over the head with a rock.

* * *

"No, I was going to kill kill him." Isobel said. "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know he would give it to you?" Elena asked.

"Because I threatened someone he loves." Isobel smiled at her.

* * *

When I woke I was attached to the tree and the wizard was in front of me with someone at his side. A woman I didn't know. I stared at him in confusion.

"Who's this?" I grunted out as I stood up.

"Your meal." Was the answer I got.

"No thanks." I smiled at him, shaking my head.

"But see, I need you to turn full fae for my spell to work." The wizard told her.

"You should have thought about that before you picked up a mediis." I shrugged.

"You will turn!" He yelled, pushing the girl towards me.

I caught her and looked into her eyes.

"Run and don't look back." I told her, my eyes sparkling.

"I can't. I have to stay." The girl told me.

"You really think I hadn't thought of that?" The wizard laughed.

"I will not feed!" I yelled at him.

"You will turn into an Unseelie, even if I have to make you." He muttered, his face twisting into something horrible like that day in the woods.

* * *

No one said anything. Clearly everyone thought she meant Elena. But Damon wasn't so sure. Isobel offered her hand for the device. But before Elena could give it to her, Damon spoke up.

"Where's Avalynn?" Damon asked her.

"Oh her?" Isobel looked back at him. "She made a new friend."

"Where is she, Isobel?" Damon repeated, getting impatient.

"She's in a clearing a few miles south of here. You might want to hurry." She looked up at the moon. "You don't want to be late."

Damon flashed away instantly rushing to where Avalynn might be. He didn't care about anything else at the moment. He just needed her safe. When he got there he nearly froze on the spot.

* * *

"She is a virgin that is pure of heart." The wizard held the girl by the back of the neck in front of me. "The best kind of soul. That mixed in with the little bit of fear in her at the moment. I can assure you. She will make a wonderful first and last meal."

"Get away from me." I screamed, turning my head away from the girl my eyes catching a figure in the distance. "Damon..." I whispered.

He had found me. I knew I would be okay now. I wasn't going to become a monster. The wizard dropped the young woman to the ground and turned to look as the vampire stopped in front of us.

"Perfect. Plan B." The wizard smiled, flashing behind me with lightening speed.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me close to his chest. I could have gagged.

"Don't get any closer or I will kill her." He threatened.

"You can't kill her." Damon scoffed and went to move.

"Ah, but I can." The wizard pulled out a vile from his pocket. "This has pure iron in it. A fatal amount for a fae in such a weak state."

Damon froze.

"What do you want from her?" He asked, his eyes on me and I'm sure I looked terrible.

"First, I want her to turn." The wizard announced.

"Screw you." I muttered making Damon smile.

"And I know just how to get you to do it." The wizard continued. "Because I have the answers you have been looking for." The wizard told me.

"And what's that?" I whispered, staring at Damon telling him to kill the man with my eyes but he wouldn't move.

"I know why you have been in such a struggle with keeping your balance." The wizard said, his mouth close to her ear.

"Yeah?" I asked, my heart beating faster. "Well don't keep it to yourself. What is it then?"

"Because you are in love with Damon Salvatore, a vampire." The wizard grinned, backing away from me.

"What? No, I..."

Memories instantly filled my head.

_Damon's eyes slowly met mine. I was surprised to feel tears falling from my eyes. Fae people almost never cry but when they do their tears have healing properties. I felt the twinge in my heart again. I felt like I was going cold. Oh no, was I changing? Damon was in front of me in a blink._

_"What are you crying about?" He seemed angry at me._

_"I don't know..." I shook my head, wiping away the tears with my hands. "I think something is wrong with me."_

_Damon just stared down at me with lost eyes. Slowly he pressed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my mind. Damon shoved me back into a tree and slammed his lips onto mine. And I allowed it. Which was unlike me. _

My eyes slowly went from the ground and Damon's eyes. He looked so scared for me. I was searching for another emotion in him. Hoping that this wouldn't be for nothing. Another memory hit me.

_"Dancing our troubles away, are we?" Damon's hands were suddenly around my waist and his mouth was at my ear._

_"More like distracting myself from causing more." I was a little cold because I was still mad at him for killing Alaric, just because he came back doesn't mean he is off the hook._

_"I'm great at distractions." Damon turned me around._

_"I'm sure you are." I couldn't help but smile at him._

_He was wearing loose fitted pants, no shirt, and a lovely bed head. It was so careless, so real, almost human of him. I wasn't sure what his motives were. But I really could use the distraction._

_"Swing it!" I sang, throwing a fist up into the air._

_"All night long..." Damon joined me and danced with me around the room._

_I'm sure we looked silly. Our moves were spontaneous and fun. We weren't dancing to impress anyone. We were dancing just because. He made me feel relaxed. He made me feel much more like myself than I have been lately. And he made me laugh._

I gasped at the pain hitting into my heart.

_"Who would have thought you would be so much fun?" Damon purred as he played with my hair._

_He was sitting on the couch and I was laying down with my head on his lap. It felt natural to lay that way with him in that moment. Neither of us questioned it._

_"You never asked." I sighed._

_"Maybe if you weren't so busy driving me crazy, I would have." Damon made a silly face at me._

_I laughed at him and shook my head._

_"Is that what I was doing?" I wondered._

_"Yes, it is." Damon insisted._

_"Maybe if you didn't act like such a cocky vampire all the time..." I pointed out._

_"Don't you put the blame on me." Damon shook his head now._

_"And why can't you share some of the blame?" I questioned him._

_"Because..." He pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap. "I've been playing nice with you and all I have been thinking about, is doing this."_

_And he kissed me. But it wasn't like the first time. The first kiss was forceful, full of hurt and pain. This one was gentle, almost sweet. He took his time and let a hand slip into my hair. I kissed back. And he was intoxicating._

"No," I shook my head. "It can't be."

"Oh but it is." The wizard laughed.

Damon stared at me, frozen.

_"I can't." I shook my head. "I want to hurt you."_

_"Then hurt me." He replied flirtatiously._

_"No Damon. This is not a good hurt." I reminded him. "This is the suck the life out of you, eat you alive hurt. I can really hurt you. Maybe even kill you."_

_"And somehow I find you all the more attractive." He pulled me closer so my forehead leaned against his._

_"You shouldn't find me attractive like this at all. I'm turning into a monster." I sighed._

_"Oh come on, look at who your talking to." His sarcastic tone returning. "I've been called a monster more times than I can count. It really only makes sense that..."_

_"You don't understand." I sighed. "If I change completely, I may never be my true self again."_

_"If I would have thought this would be a whine fest I would never have agreed to it." He joked._

_I slapped his chest but still laughed a little._

_"You won't stay like this." Damon said. "And even if you did. You will always be beautiful."_

"And because you love him..." The wizard laughed, stepping closer to me as I slowly was falling onto my knees.

_"Oh come on, you can't be mad at me." Damon smiled at me._

_"Watch me." I turned away from him._

_"Are you really jealous over Kelly?" Damon was loving the idea._

_"No, I'm disappointed in myself for thinking you gave a shit." I told him._

"You have tipped your balance..." The wizard was spelling it out for me.

The pain in my chest was getting worse. I brought my hand to my chest.

_"Where are you Damon?" I whispered, closing my eyes thinking of him. "Damon, I need you. I hate that I need you. But I need you..._

"And you tipped your balance to the right, my dear." The wizard said. I shook my head refusing to accept it, to allow it.

_"I'll tell the entire council what you are and that includes little miss pixie over here." John threatened._

_"Go for it." Damon could care less. "I'll kill every last one of them and then I'll saver your hands, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too." Damon threatened back._

_I couldn't help but feel very attracted to Damon at the moment._

_"Do you understand that?" He asked, staring down at him with an expression that made me want to jump him right then and there._

_"I don't think I have ever been more attracted you, Mr. Salvatore." I confessed after John left._

"And you know what that means..." The wizard laughed.

"No." I shook my head. "Don't say it."

_"You can stop with the act you know. I heard you talking about getting your girlfriend back, Katherine is it?" I hissed._

_"What act?" He laughed, backing up into the living room with me following him._

_"The 'I care about the fae' act." I tried to mock his voice but ended up just sounding silly. "I know you are lying, always have been."_

_"I never lied to you." He rolled his eyes and turned away from me pouring two shots. "I don't want to be with Katherine. I want to kill her or make her suffer. Whichever I am in the mood for when I see her again."_

_"And why would you want to do that?" I mumbled, downing the shot he handed me._

_"Because I have a new supernatural creature to pine over." He raised an eyebrow and took his shot._

_"Fae cannot love." I told him._

_"Now whose lying?" He smirked at me._

_"Fine, Fae love more than any other creature on the planet. But I refuse to." I restated, handing him back my shot glass._

_"And why's that?" Damon asked, pouring us more shots._

_"Because it's not worth the heartbreak that comes later." I sighed, my mother's face entering my mind._

_"What happened to love conquers all?" Damon turned and handed me another shot._

I loved Damon. I knew that now and there was no stopping it. The wizard was right. I looked up at Damon, my breathing rigid, and my body being stabbed with pain. But maybe he was right. Maybe love could conquer all, even this.

"Damon..." I whispered. "I want you to hear this from me, the real me."

"Oh how sweet." The wizard said sarcastically.

"I..." I jerked at the pain in my chest. "I love you, Damon Francesco Salvatore." I confessed smiling slightly as I looked up into his eyes.

"And that makes you an Unseelie!" The wizard yelled laughing.

"No!" Damon yelled, reaching for me but it was too late.

The pain intensified taking over my whole body. I started screaming in pain and a light from the moon fell down on me. My body was being lifted. My chest reaching up towards the night sky. I could feel it happening. My body was going cold. I felt my eyes being taken over by darkness and my ears coming to a point. I lifted my hands and watched as my color paled with a slight shimmer of blue. After a few painful moments, my body began to lower and as my feet touched the ground my body was filled with an explosion of pain. I passed out falling to the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

I woke in a haze in the field. I wasn't sure how much time had gone by but I could hear there was a commotion going on. I couldn't make out clear words however. My vision was blurred as I sat up. I blinked repeatedly looking around. I struggled to stand and found myself stumbling a bit. I growled in frustration. I squinted my eyes a little trying to stabilize the images I was seeing. I couldn't be sure but I thought I was seeing Damon and Stephan trying to fight the wizard. And for some reason it looked like they were losing said fight.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered to myself.

I stood still for a moment and allowed myself to adjust to my new heightened senses. I took a deep breath and blinked a few more times. I turned my head when I saw Stephan being thrown back into a tree. Damon ran at the man and tried to break the man's neck but he blinked away. I rolled my eyes at them. How long had this been happening? I wondered. Stephan tried to jump on the man's back but right as he grabbed his head to rip it off, he was flipped onto the ground on his back. I looked up at the moon and grinned at what I saw. The wizard had missed his chance. He would have to wait another month to try it again.

The boys tried again and failed to kill the man. I sighed again before disappearing and reappearing behind the man. Without a second thought I ripped his heart out. I looked back at the guys that were staring at me as the body fell.

"You rip out the heart. You always rip out the heart!" I scolded them.

They both just shrugged with shocked expressions on their faces.

I felt no guilt, no remorse for taking his life. What surprised me was the balls of light that seeped from the man's body. It floated up in front of me before disappearing into my chest. I gasped for a moment and it felt like I was on fire. I didn't make a sound. The pain didn't even really bother me. It just felt like pure energy. It was life. I would have to look into this later.

"And what the hell was that?" Damon finally spoke up.

"What like I'm supposed to know?" I cocked my head to the side and popped my hip out.

He shrugged again and shot me a sarcastic smile.

"Avalynn, how do you feel?" Stephan asked with a concerned tone.

"Well I'm an Unseelie now if that's what you are asking." I grinned at him with a perfect smile. "And honestly I feel fantastic."

"Really?" Damon furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Have I ever lied to you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The Unseelie Avalynn might." A large fake smile on his face.

"Oh I'm sure I will." I nodded at him raising my eyebrows slightly at the thought.

Neither vampire said anything in response to that.

"You aren't going to try to kill me now?" I crinkled my nose and smiled at Damon. "I had told you to kill me if I ever turned, did I not?"

"You did." Damon nodded. "But you also said it's possible for you to snap out of it. Better give that a try before killing you." He reasoned looking me over.

"You are still a sucker for love." I shook my head with a light chuckle.

"Someone once told me love conquers all." Damon looked away from me as if embarrassed to even say the words.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear." I told him before flashing away from them.

* * *

I strolled up to the brothers that were standing in the middle of a busy looking crowd. I grinned at Stephan's appearance.

"Well don't you look... dashing." I complimented him.

"Not you too." Stephan muttered looking from Damon to me.

"You like his outfit too?" I turned to Damon with a sarcastic curious expression on my face.

"I don't need this." Stephan turned to leave.

"Lighten up Stephan." I laughed at him.

"He has no sense of humor." Damon pointed out to me.

"I just don't have Damon sense of humor." Stephan turned around to face us.

"And I do?" I raised an eyebrow, almost insulted by his words.

"Yes, you do." Stephan let out a small smile. "You two are very much alike."

"Says you." I grunted and looked at Damon. "Damon, are you going for Elena now that I seem unreachable?"

"No, Stephan just seems to think I'm interested in her. Which I don't blame him for being insecure. I am the better choice. But Elena is no Katherine." Damon blabbed on with his sarcastic banter.

"Nor is she an Avalynn." I pointed out to him. "In fact, I find Elena rather boring."

"You're right. She's not like either of you." Stephan agreed just as Elena walked up.

Both boys stared at her as she smiled and curtsied. I made a gagging motion making Stephan elbow my side. I growled and shoved his shoulder. Damon laughed and threw an arm over my shoulders.

"That's my girl." He laughed.

Stephan walked of and started talking to Elena about her family.

"Your girl?" I questioned him moving away from him. "I don't recall agreeing to such a title. Besides shouldn't you be off charming your brother's girl?"

"You know I am more interested in you." Damon reached out to touch my hair.

"Well then you are just as cruel as I am. Messing with them that way."

Elena started talking about her sob story. The girl seems to think she is the only one with problems. I had to roll my eyes at her. I walked away from Damon and decided to look for something fun to do. The parade started going on and I cringed at all the noise.

* * *

I walked around for a little bit before noticing the brothers talking to Elena's brother Jeremy. Once he walked away, the brothers started arguing again over Elena. I rolled my eyes at their unnecessary drama before turning and walking over to Jeremy.

"Little Gilbert." I greeted him with a smile. "Hi."

"Avalynn hey." He smiled at me.

"I haven't seen you in a little while." I flirted with him.

"Yeah. Things have been pretty crazy lately." He nodded at me.

"Yes, it has." I agreed, thinking of my transformation a few days ago.

I looked to my left and could have swore a vampire pasted me by wearing an orange shirt. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Look, can we talk at another time. I'm not really in a good mood and..." Jeremy started to say.

"I'm sure I can cheer you up." I grinned at him.

"Thanks." He said not getting that I was flirting with him. "But I really just need some space right now." He told me before walking off.

I sighed and once again found myself alone. And it was beginning to get back. The day had turned out to be a total bore.

Suddenly, Alaric rushed to my side.

"Avalynn, Damon has been looking all over for you." He told me.

"What now?"

"The tomb vampires are going to attack the town tonight." He told me in a hushed voice.

"Hm, if I hadn't turned Unseelie already I would be totally psyched right now." I mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Look everyone is in danger." Alaric spelled out for me.

"Are you asking for my help or assuring my safety?" I wondered.

"A little of both." He was honest.

"Hm." I hummed and kissed his cheek. "You always have been my favorite human." I told him before agreeing to help him.

* * *

The mayor announced the fireworks were going to start soon and my heart raced with excitement. I was going to get to kill some things again. I was happy until a loud screeching sound filled my ears. It seemed to take over my head and scratch at my brain. I let out a scream as my ears started to bleed. I felt Alaric pick me up and hide me in an alley before running off to try to find our other vampire friends. Alaric brought Stephan and Elena not long after. They all started talking once the sound stopped.

"Where's Damon?" I finally spoke up.

"Where is Damon?" Stephan repeated.

Stephan and Elena jumped into action. I got up and went with them towards the building that was on fire. John told them that he was doing the right thing.

"Well you deserve the self-righteous award of the year." I mumbled sarcastically crossing my arms over my chest.

"You seem different." John mumbled with suspicious eyes.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"Guys, Damon." Elena reminded me.

"Right." I nodded with a roll of my eyes. "Let's go."

Stephan and I went towards the building but John stopped Elena. Bonnie stopped us telling us we would die if we went in there. I nodded in agreement but I felt no fear.

"I'll get him Stephan." I told him with an annoyed voice but he stopped me.

"No, he's my brother. I'll go." Stephan told me.

I nodded and leaned against the brick of the building. I watched Elena, Stephan, and Bonnie argue before Stephan rushed off. Bonnie kept Elena with her and started doing a spell to keep the fire down as Stephan could save Damon. I sighed and suddenly felt bored with the excitement dying down.

"You have everything under control Bonnie. I'll be going now." I told her before rushing off.

* * *

"I'm hungry." I muttered to myself as I walked down the street. "What a fae gotta do to get some food around here?"

I noticed a couple walking down the sidewalk hand and hand approaching me. They seemed so into one another they didn't even notice me. I grinned and walked up to them.

"Hello, I'm afraid I'm a bit lost." I told them with sparkles in my eyes drawing them in. "I'm still new to the neighborhood and I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction?"

"Yeah, of course." The woman nodded her brown wavy hair moving with her head movements.

"See that's what I love about small towns." I smiled. "Everyone seems so nice."

"Where are you looking to go?" The man wondered.

"Well you see, I'm hoping for something to eat." I confessed. "You two are the most appetizing thing I've seen all day."

The couple smiled at me now that they were charmed by me. They simply had to comply with what I wanted. I stepped forward and leaned close to the woman.

"You don't mind if I have a taste, do you?" I whispered before kissing the woman.

The woman froze as soon as my lips touched hers. I pulled away slightly taking in a breath of her. I felt her life energy draw into me. I sighed and let her go.

"You taste of love." I shuttered. "You two may go and you will remember nothing." I told them before walking past them.

* * *

As I walked further down the street I heard Damon's voice. I got closer and then I saw them together. Elena and Damon were kissing. Perhaps Damon wasn't being honest with me after all, I thought to myself. Although Elena did seem a bit unlike herself. I hide as Jenna opened the door and Elena walked inside.

"You know if I weren't an Unseelie. I would probably be dead by now." I told Damon as he rounded the corner.

"Where the hell did you come from? And what do you mean dead?" He asked clearly surprised by me.

"You really should do your research." I rolled my eyes at him.

"What. What is it? Tell me." Damon grabbed my wrist.

I turned to him and punched him in the mouth. His head flew back and he grabbed his face.

"Don't touch me." I glared at him.

"Fine." He grunted. "Wow you can really pack a punch." He commented.

"Yes, I know." I muttered, walking away from him but he just followed behind.

"What did you mean you would be dead by now?" He asked.

"Fae, Damon. They can die from a broken heart." I told him. "Your betrayal isn't unexpected however and my being an Unseelie makes my heart cold so it is much less likely to love much less feel heartbreak."

"Betrayal?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Did you not just kiss Elena?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know, I'm not sure." He said, making me punch him again before leaving him on the pavement.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

"Hey Elena, I just wanted to thank you for last night and you know we should probably talk about it." Damon said, walking up to her at the hospital.

"I didn't save you. Stephan did." She responded confused.

"No, I mean after. You know how we've been talking about how to snap Avalynn out of her whole dark side thing..." Damon blabbed. "And I think last night may have been a break through. I mean she was angry, maybe even jealous. She, well, she punched me in the face actually but it means she must still care even if it's just a little bit."

"Wait what are you talking about?" Elena frowned.

"You know... at your house."

"You were there?" She wondered.

"Yes, I was with you. We were on the porch, we were talking, and when I sensed Avalynn... I thought maybe we could try to make Avalynn jealous... Seriously? We kissed Elena!" Damon finally spit out.

"Okay. I don't have time for this Damon..." Elena shook her head.

"Look if you wanna forget its happened fine, but I can't..." Damon started but he was interrupted by Jenna.

As soon as he heard Jenna talking about something that Elena was saying she wasn't there for but Jenna insisted she was, he knew. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh... you've gotta be kidding me..." Damon couldn't believe he didn't realize it earlier.

* * *

"Bonnie... Matt..." I greeted two humans that I found I enjoyed their company. "I heard about Caroline. I thought I would stop by and see how she was doing."

"I just got here." Bonnie told me with a worried shine in her eyes.

"It's alright. I'm not here to cause any trouble." I put my hands up. "I was just curious as to how Caroline was doing." I told her.

"Why would you care about Caroline?" She furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"I didn't say I did." I smiled at her. "Now, how is she?"

She seemed to consider my words and decided to drop it for now. We both looked at Matt.

"You look a bit tired there." I observed but somehow it came out flirty.

"Have you been here all night?" Bonnie asked concerned about how tired he looked.

"Yeah with the Sheriff." He nodded.

"The Sheriff?" I wondered with a turn of my head.

"Yeah..." Bonnie looked at me funny. "Her mother."

"Oh.. I hadn't realized." I muttered thoughtfully.

"Anyone else visit?" Bonnie looked back at Matt.

"Stephan's brother Damon stopped by late last night." Was Matt's answer.

I snorted at that making the two look at me funny again. Was Damon trying to get with all the humans around here, I thought to myself. I mean I'm an Unseelie because he had made me care about him and now he just doesn't want to bother me anymore? How unoriginal of him. There was a pause.

"How is Caroline?" Bonnie seemed almost afraid to ask.

"See for yourself." Matt smiled leading us to Caroline's room.

And there she was in all her blonde bombshell beauty. She smiled when she saw Bonnie and they embraced. I knew that I would have smiled if I weren't Unseelie so I found myself smiling. I could never point out why but I was always rather fond of Caroline.

"I just wanted to be sure you were alright." I told her when she looked up at me. "I don't like the things I like to be broken."

"You like me?" She looked confused.

"Yes, Caroline, I find I am quite found of you." I admitted. "I am glad to see you are alright."

"Well thank you. That's sweet." She said with a flattered expression on her face.

"I suppose." I responded unsure how to feel towards her now that I had gone dark side. "I should be going." I told them before leaving the hospital room.

* * *

"Hello Elena." I greeted the girl as approached her at the Lockwood house.

"Hey." She said looking unsure of herself.

"You should feel uneasy around me..." I started to tell her off but I stopped. "Hm... you look different to me. Why is that?" I wondered.

"Wow, you're good." She grinned at me in a way Elena didn't, it was much more wicked.

"Let me guess..." I trailed off for dramatic effect and leaned in towards her slightly. "The infamous Katherine." I whispered with wide eyes.

"Why yes and you must be the fae, Avalynn." She told me. "You are the one Damon has moved on to."

"No, I don't think Damon has moved on to me. Did John tell you that?" I guessed. "I should have killed him while I had the chance." I shook my head.

"He's in the hospital if you would like to beat a near dead horse." She told me.

"And you wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know I didn't picture you to be this way." Katherine waved her finger up and down my body.

"I really am something to see in person." I grinned at her.

"No, I mean the way you were described..." She said thoughtfully. "You didn't seem like you would be so..." She trailed off trying to find the word.

"Dark, twisted?" I guessed.

She shook her head.

"Totally awesome, a pleasure to be around?" I tried again blinking my eyes cutely at her.

She shook her head again and pursed her lips.

"So like Damon." She settled on.

"Why does everyone say that?" I muttered under my breathe.

She just grinned her wicked grin. I rolled my eyes at her with a small amused smile.

"I need a drink. I'm sure that I will see you around?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure you will." Was her response.

I left to find a drink and I ran into Damon.

"Avalynn? What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Looking for some food... can you recommend anyone?" I muttered sarcastically.

"I can't deal with you and..." He mumbled, rubbing his face.

"Katherine?" I interrupted him.

"How did you know she is back in town?" He squinted his beautiful eyes at me.

"She isn't exactly hiding." I whispered leaning close to him.

"Yeah that's true." His eyebrows jumped up and then down again.

"I'm surprised you were so in love with her. Considering how quickly your interested jumped to Little Miss Perfect." I walking back outside the front door to the porch with him following me.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked sounding amused.

"Well I'm much more like Katherine now, wouldn't you say?"

"You are nothing like Katherine." Damon told me.

"I'm not?" I turned around to face him.

He cupped my face in his hands which surprised me. My eyes wandered around to see who was watching us but no one was. He stared down into my eyes making mine glare at him. What was going on with him?

"No. You don't play stupid games like she does. You are straight forward and kind, deep down." He tilted his head and smiled. "You are strong, independent, sexy, smart, and you drive me crazy in the best ways." He shook his head.

"Pretty sappy words from the guy who was macking on Elena last night." I was irradiated by his words not flattered.

He dropped his hands.

"I didn't think you would get so jealous." He grinned.

"Jealous?" I grinned at him. "I'm not jealous. You can have the boring little thing. I don't feel anything anymore Damon."

"We both know that isn't true." He told me.

"It isn't?" I asked the questioned with fake wonder.

"You feel. You never said Unseelie couldn't feel... or love." He sounded so proud of himself.

"I also never said that they could." I pointed out to him. "But they do get pissed off rather easily. So you would do well to not test me." I warned him. "Oh look, your girlfriend's here. Oh wait... I mean your brother's girlfriend. Wow, I just don't know what to call the little slut anymore." I turned to leave.

"Avalynn, I didn't kiss Elena... that was Katherine last night." He confessed.

"Now are you just saying that so I don't hurt Elena?" I pouted dramatically. "Or is that the truth?" I put a finger to my chin and looked away thoughtfully. "To be honest Damon, I just don't care either way. It's all the same in my eyes."

I walked away before he could stop me and I waved to Jeremy with a smile as I passed the three of them. He waved back and Elena had a worried expression her face when she saw the exchange. I grinned once I passed them.

* * *

"Hey." Elena walked up to Damon. "How are you doing?"

"Great Elena. Walking on Sunshine." He answered with his usual sarcastic tone.

"Damon."

"Elena."

"We should be able to talk about this. I just saw Avalynn and with Katherine here now. I want to know how you are doing." She told him.

"I thought I kissed you to get to Avalynn only to find out it was Katherine. Now Avalynn hates my guts and Katherine is playing her usual stupid games. How do you think I'm doing?" He looked at her.

"I think that you are hurt." She answered him.

"No, I don't get hurt Elena." Damon cringed at her answer.

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and then cover it up and do something stupid." She told him.

"You're scared. You think Katherine being here on top of everything else is going to send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that." He told her, thinking of how much he missed the real Avalynn.

He went to walk away and turned around.

"Why is it such a surprise that I would have kissed you?" He asked her.

"I'm just surprised that you thought I would go along with it." She answered him.

"Now I'm hurt." He said just as Bonnie ran up to them.

* * *

"So what's it gunna be huh? Fight to the death?" Damon put his fists up. "Go ahead, make your threat, state your claim." Damon joked.

"I'm not gunna fight you." Stephan told him.

"Why?!" Damon threw his hands up. "I'd fight me."

"Katherine is going to try to play us against each other. You do know that right?" Stephan told him.

"Brother, don't you worry." Damon told him. "Our bond is unbreakable." He told him dramatically.

"We need to stay united against her so yes as much as I would like to kill you. I'm not gunna fight you." Stephan walked away from him.

"I kissed Elena." Damon said, trying to get him mad.

"Because you were hoping to get Avalynn back. Because you feel something for her. Because you actually care. Elena told me." Stephan explained to him. "And I'm not going to let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally after all of this time willing to feel something."

Damon didn't say anything so Stephan continued.

"She will try to break you. She will try to break us. And how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not going to fight you." He said and then walked away from him.

* * *

"Oh god, you scared me." Elena said when she saw Damon was in her room.

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." He told her, not wanting to feel anything.

"Thanks for, um, for looking out for us. For me. I know you are worried about Avalynn so thanks." Elena told him.

"That's me. Trusted bodyguard. Calm in crisis." He mumbled.

"Have you been drinking?" Elena asked him.

He made a motion to show he had been drinking a little.

"And you're upset. That's not a good combination." She pointed out.

"No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion that's specific to those who care." He said, staring at the ground.

"Come on Damon, that's a lie. You care." Elena said making him look at her.

"You can't imagine that I thought you would kiss me so that I might get Avalynn back? You are the one that told me you would help me. You told me to fight for her. That love meant something. You are the lier, Elena." He told her. "You don't think I can get Avalynn back and you know it. And you're lying to me about it because you think I will do something stupid if I give up hope."

"No that's not true. I really do think that you shouldn't give up. You deserve love Damon. I think that you can change her back." She told him.

"You are lying and I can prove it." He grabbed her shoulder and went to compel her.

"No Damon, what's wrong with you?" Elena tried to pull away. "You never compel me. Why are you asking like this?"

"Elena, what's going on?" Jeremy walked into the room.

"Nothing Jeremy. It's okay just go back to bed." Elena told him.

"No it's not okay Elena." Damon looked at Jeremy. "He wants to be a vampire." He grabbed him by the neck and pushed me against the wall.

"No Damon!" Elena yelled.

"You wanna shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares it just goes away. All you have to do is flip the switch and snap." He said as he snapped Jeremy's neck.

* * *

I was walking down the street once again enjoying the cool fresh air. It was late so there was no one around to play with which was disappointing. I sighed as I tried to find something to do to avoid going back to the Salvatore house. I paused when I saw a figure in the distance. I would recognize him anywhere. I couldn't believe it. There in the middle of the street he stood tall and rather lanky, deep red hair that nearly matched mine, strong jaw, and a large wide mouth. As I got closer his black eyes that now matched mine came into view.

"Father." I muttered, stopping in front of him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

I wasted no time. I let out a loud angry shriek before I jumped on him and he caught me. I scratched at his face and neck. He dropped me with a chuckle and stepped back from me.

"Don't laugh at me!" I yelled at him at a high pitch.

"Oh my beautiful little girl." He cooed crouching down to my level.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I muttered, glaring at him as I picked myself off of the pavement.

"I heard you finally picked a side. Wanted to see it for myself." He stood up and grinned at me.

"And what makes you think I want to see you?" I growled considering attacking him again.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked even thou he knew the answer.

"Well I want you dead... so yes. I suppose that would mean I'm still mad at you." I huffed and walked away.

"I'm not giving up on you, Avalynn. Daddy will always be here for you." He shouted as I hurried away from me with a creepy grin on his face.

I flipped him off not knowing what else to say to the man I hated most. I shook my head as I practically ran to the Salvatore house. No one was up and I was thankful I didn't have to chat with anyone. I went to bed right away and hoped my father wouldn't be there when I awoke.

* * *

When I finally woke, quite late in the day I might add, I heard the brothers talking down stairs.

"Aren't you a worried that one day all the forest animals are going to ban together and fight back. I mean surely they talk." Damon asked.

"I'm just happy it's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." Stephan retorted.

"I like this. You walking on egg shells around because you don't want me to explode. It's very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm in every conversation." Damon said clearly wanting to annoy his brother.

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stephan changed the subject.

"I think the Lockwood's have a family secret because the device effected them but vervain didn't. So they are not vampires. They are something else." Damon changed the subject as well. "Maybe they are like Avalynn. You said she was effected, right?"

"Is this your new obsession?" Stephan wondered.

"No, Avalynn is my obsession. Remember?" Damon answered with a snarky attitude. "This is more of a distraction. But if you would rather some unknown supernatural element running rapid in our town. Fine. I'll drop it."

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right?" Stephan told him. "We have no idea what she's up to."

"Pfft, sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you. So I'm going to let you deal with her. Because I have more important things to do, like explode." He walked out of the room. "Cheers." He called to him as he left.

"You know I think I prefer him when he is drinking from a sorority girl." I told Stephan as I walked into the room. "Much more fun to me."

"You would say that." Stephan smiled at me.

"Whatever. I just want to let you know if you see a man walking around that looks kinda like me, stay away from him. He is more dangerous than I am." I warned him although I couldn't be sure what made me want to do so. "But do let me know where he is. So I can kill him."

"Is he a fae like you?" Stephan wondered, standing up from his seat.

"Yes, an Unseelie. He's been an Unseelie for much longer than I have and he is older on top of that." I told him. "This makes him a challenge that I wish not be bothered with. But he loves to drop by and piss me off every decade or so." I shrugged.

"Do I want to know who he is?" Stephan asked with a slight squint to his eyes.

"His name is Aisling." (said like Ash-ling) I sighed. "And he's my father."

* * *

"Avalynn, what are you doing here?" Elena asked me with a box in her hand when she saw me buying cotton candy.

"Stephan let it slip that the carnival is in town and I thought why not?" I shrugged, popping some cotton candy in my mouth.

"Oh okay." Was all she said in response and she went to walk past me.

"You scared of me Elena?" I grinned at her making her stop. "Because you should be."

"Excuse me?" She turned her head to look at me but I was already gone.

I walked around until I found the arm wrestling. I grinned and skipped up to the brothers.

"Don't you just love the testosterone in the air?" I asked them, taking a big breath of it through my nose. "It smells great."

I grinned when the older one beat the high school kid, Tyler was it? I couldn't be sure.

"Okay. He's the champ." Tyler announced trying not to sound bothered.

"Stephan wants to go next." Damon volunteered him.

Stephan stared at him and walked over to the table.

"What are you scared to take on the werewolf?" I teased him under my breath.

"What did you just say?" Damon asked me.

"What are you scared?" I raised an eyebrow at him knowing what he wanted me to say.

"No after that." He rolled his eyes at me.

"You mean the whole werewolf thing?" I asked him.

"Yes," He pointed at me. "That."

"What like you didn't know?" I laughed.

We watched as Stephan lost which seemed to piss Damon off.

"You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon hissed.

"Yeah actually I did." Stephan told him.

"Told you!" I sang and ate some more of my cotton candy.

"Come with me." Damon commanded Stephan, ignoring my comment.

I trailed behind Stephan.

"Is he?" Damon questioned him.

"No it wasn't that kind of strength but it wasn't human if that makes any sense." Stephan looked around.

"What is up with that family?" Damon huffed.

"Ooo maybe they are ninja turtles!" Stephan joked.

I giggled a bit at that.

"You're not funny." Damon glared at him.

"Oh no, zombies... werewolves." Stephan went on.

"No comedic timing at all." Damon insisted

"Besides I already tried to tell him that one." I spoke up.

Damon looked at the man fixing something near by.

"What? What are you up to?" Stephan asked him.

"Since this is reality and there is no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles." Damon turned to walk away.

"He said ninja turtles." I corrected him.

"Hey you." Damon walked up to the man.

"I have a name." The man scoffed at him.

"Yeah I don't care." Damon told him putting his hands on his shoulders. "I need you to pick a fight with someone. His name is Tyler Lockwood." He compelled the guy.

"Damon don't do this." Stephan said behind him.

"It's just an experiment." He fluttered his fingers at Stephan. "Get him mad and don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down." The man repeated.

"I know you won't." Damon said and the man walked off.

"You do know someone is going to get hurt right?" Stephan stepped in front of him.

"No someone is going to get mad as in rage." He corrected him.

"What's that going to accomplish?" Stephan shrugged his shoulders.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight." Damon told him. "Let's see who intervenes maybe it's the ambiguously supernatural mystery uncle." Damon suggested.

"Well I hate to miss a good fight." I told Stephan and ran off to follow the man.

Stephan was close behind me and we hid to watch the fight. Car alarms started going off as Tyler's uncle jumped around on the cars. I grinned and looked at Stephan.

"I knew he was a werewolf." I told him before skipping off.

* * *

I walked around until I heard crying and I could smell blood. I followed the scent and found Caroline. She had blood all over her face and she was crying. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Oh Caroline, what happened?" I eyed her.

Damon walked up next to me but I ignored him.

"It's okay Caroline. You can tell us." Damon murmured.

Why was he acting so nice all of a sudden? I wondered.

"He's dead." She informed us thou it was unnecessary. "I killed him."

Damon stared at her for a moment as she cried.

"Is she a..." I looked at Damon in confusion.

"Shhh now it's the time." He hushed me making me scowl at him.

"What's wrong with me?" Caroline asked, suddenly looking panicked.

"Hey, it's okay. I can help you." Damon told her.

"You can?" Caroline asked him.

"Yeah I'd be happy to." Damon smiled at her and put a hand on her knee.

She looked down at it for a moment.

"What are you gunna do?" She questioned him.

"The only thing I can do." He brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm gunna kill you."

"No he's not." I told her. "You aren't." I looked at him.

"Please don't." Caroline begged him. "I don't want to die."

"Yeah but your already dead." Damon told her.

"No I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me." She begged him.

"Okay. Okay." Damon said.

"Okay. Just help me please. Please."

"Okay." Damon put his hands up and hugged her.

"Damon, if you..." I started to say because he was about to stake her but Stephan stopped him before I could say anything else.

"Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline yelled at Elena.

"No I didn't. That was Katherine." Elena told her.

"No then why does she look like you?" Caroline yelled. "And why? Why did she do this to me?" Caroline hugged herself.

I took a step forward but Damon stopped me.

"You may be an Unseelie but your blood still smells amazing. I wouldn't recommend going near her." Damon warned me.

"I don't think I would mind her having a taste." I winked at him and he shook his head at me.

"We've gotta get her inside." Elena looked back at the three of us.

"Sure. Caroline come with me." Stephan took her hand.

"She will die. It's only a matter of time." Damon insisted.

"Maybe so but not tonight." Stephan told him, walking away.

"Oh yeah it is." Damon said flashing away and picking up the stake.

He went to stake her but Elena jumped in front of her. I rolled my eyes. She was so annoying. Damon stopped and stared at her.

"Damon she's my friend." Elena reminded him.

He thought for a moment and said, "Whatever happens... it's on you."

Then he disappeared for a moment.

"I'll be going now. " I announced. "I'm not fit to take care of her. But I trust you will." I told Stephan.

"Thanks Avalynn. But why do you seem to care so much for Caroline?" Stephan wondered.

"I suppose she reminds me of my mother." I shrugged. "Vampire-ism wouldn't have suited her much either, much too kind." I told them and then I ran off.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

"Ric, thanks for coming. Would you like some coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon asked as Alaric stepped into the room.

"Alaric, don't you look good enough to eat." I grinned and went to stand up from my chair where I was sitting next to Stephan but Damon pushed me back down.

"The only reason we let you stay is because you promised to behave." Damon told me.

"I only wanted to give him a hug." I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help." Alaric ignored me and sat down on the couch directly across from me.

"Yeah. We were hoping you would shed some light onto the Lockwood family." Stephan explained at him.

"Now why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric wondered.

"Maybe you wouldn't. But your dead... not dead vampire wife might." Damon sat down next to me.

"Isobel's research." Elena spoke up. "From when you guys were at Duke together."

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stephan said, his elbows on his knees.

"Isobel's research here, Mystic Falls is uprooted in folklore and legend." Alaric tried to tell them. "At the time I thought that most of which is fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said sarcastically.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked, her knees pulled against her chest.

"Yes, anything on my people I wonder." I gently place my index finger at my temple and my middle finger on my cheek.

"The lycanthrope." Alaric told them.

"What? Like werewolves?" Elena leaned forward now.

"Just as I said." I glanced at Damon next to me.

"No way. Impossible." Damon leaned forward as well. "Way too Lon Chaney."

"Is it?" Stephan looked at him.

"I've been on this planet 160 some odd years. I've never come across one." Damon look annoyed.

"I've seen plenty. Then again I'm much older than you." I spoke up. "I don't see what the big deal is. Just don't piss them off."

"If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon turned the attention to me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I sang flirtatiously with a smirk on my face.

Damon rolled his eyes at me.

"If you aren't going to be any help, why are you here?" Damon asked me.

"Aw, what? You don't enjoy my company anymore?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Alaric got the attention back on task.

"Vervain didn't effect the mayor on Founder's day but the Gilbert device did. And it effected his son Tyler." Damon spelled it out.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought one of the carnival workers." Stephan added.

"Now Avalynn claims they aren't Fae." Damon turned his head towards me.

"They aren't. I know Fae when I see one." I assured him.

"But we know how she is lately. Not sure if we should take her word for it." Damon ignored me.

"Damon, sweetie," I stood up and turned to him. "If you ignore me one more time. I will scratch your eyes out. Do you understand?" I threatened him in a sweet voice.

"Don't be so dramatic." Damon rolled his pretty eyes at my words.

I laughed but didn't say anything to him. He just hit his arm into mine making me laugh more. And then he laughed a little with me.

"You learn to ignore them." Stephan told Alaric. "Anyway it suggests a supernatural entity."

"We were hoping Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena shrugged.

"I've already told you." I sighed, finding myself bored with the subject now.

"We want to know for sure what we are dealing with." Stephan looked at me.

"You are wasting your time." I shook my head.

"All of her things are still at Duke, I mean her office is still there. She's technically still missing." Alaric informed us.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon rose his hands with question.

Alaric didn't say anything at first.

"Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with." Damon spoke up again. "If this wolf-man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney, Jr. which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

"How very poetically put." I mumbled, sarcastically making him elbow me. "No really it was very dramatic. Well done."

"Shut up." Damon muttered, standing up to pour himself a drink.

* * *

"Are you coming with or not?" Damon asked me as they were standing near the car saying their goodbyes.

"Go to a boring school with Little Miss Perfect? No thanks." I shook my head. "I think I'll pay a visit to our friendly neighborhood werewolf. Maybe he will be some fun..."

"No, you aren't going anywhere near Mason Lockwood." Damon grabbed my arm.

I grabbed his hand instantly and twisted his arm. He flinched and pulled away from me.

"And what makes you think you can tell me what to do, darling?" I leaned close to him.

"Look we don't need you causing trouble with the man before we even know what he is capable of." Damon sighed trying to reason with me.

"But trouble is such fun." I shook my head with a smile on my face. "You know that better than I do."

"You would be more useful if you helped Stephan take care of Caroline." Damon suggested.

"Hm... well you know my goal is to be of use to you." I said sarcastically.

"Avalynn... come on." His eyes now soft.

"Well I do like Caroline..."

"Exactly." Damon grinned. "Go help Caroline."

"I'm not going with Stephan because you told me to. I'm going because I choose to." I told him.

"Yes, of course." Damon nodded his head. "Just be good."

"Do come back safely my dear." I said in a southern accent making him smile.

"I may be gone... but I carry you with me always, in my heart." He responded putting a hand to his heart.

I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him close to me.

"What are you...?" He asked and I place a kiss on his lips.

I felt a tingle on my lips and Damon pulled away from me suddenly.

"What the hell was that?" He asked me.

"You tell me." I gave him innocent eyes.

"It felt like a shock." He described with his curious eyes.

"Well that's new..." I shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Wait, what was that for?" He eyes me.

"What was what?" I raised a flirty eyebrow at him.

"The kiss..." He said like it were obvious. "Are you still feeling something for me, Avalynn?" He whispered.

"Don't look too far into anything I do, darling." I whispered back and turned away from him. "Let's go Stephan."

* * *

"Do you really think I meant to hurt the guy at the carnival?" Caroline asked Bonnie who was standing by the window.

"He's still dead." Bonnie said, holding the book.

"Ouch, I hadn't realized you were so judgmental." I told Bonnie from the doorway.

Bonnie pushed back the curtains making Caroline flinch away from the sunlight that entered the room. She walked over to the edge of the bed and started muttering under her breath. She looked up and then handed the ring back to Caroline.

"All done." She said with a rather cocky tone.

"So that's it?" Caroline looked at Stephan with wide eyes. "I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gusts of wind. Have you even done this before?" Caroline asked with attitude.

"Caroline..." Stephan warned her.

"Well, I just want to make sure it worked." She told him.

Bonnie walked back over to the window and pulled back the curtain all the way making Caroline squeal.

"It worked." Bonnie said.

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?!" Caroline questioned her, clearly pissed.

"Yes, what if it hadn't..." I muttered, watching Bonnie.

Stephan shot me a warning look and I decided not to start anything. Although in my head, I made sure to store what had happened here. Fae do not easily forget.

"She's all yours." Bonnie told Stephan and left the room.

* * *

"Don't you just love the woods?" I asked as we walked through the woods together although I hadn't expected an answer.

"Isn't killing cute little fluffy animals the first sign to becoming a serial killer?" Caroline wondered.

"Well you kinda skipped serial killer and went straight to vampire." Stephan told her.

"There's nothing wrong with it." I told her. "Humans kill and feed on animals every day. This isn't much different."

"Maybe not to you. But you are a..." She trailed off when she saw me raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'm a what?" I asked her, looking serious.

"Well Stephan said that you're..." She stopped. "Nothing. Never mind." She thought better to say anything.

"It's alright Caroline." I smiled at her. "I know I'm nothing good, not anymore."

She didn't say anything.

"Look if you aren't going to take any of this seriously..." Stephan spoke up.

"No I am. Look I swear that I am, okay? It's just..." She paused. "I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone's at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there and he finally told me that he loves me but I've been blowing him off but and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kinda freakin out. Okay?" She blabbed out and turned away hitting her hands on her legs.

Stephan and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Isn't she just gorgeous?" I giggled into Stephan's ear.

She huffed and got irritated.

"And now you're laughing at me." She huffed.

"No, no I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just... uhh..." Stephan tried to find the words.

"What?" Caroline snapped.

"When someone becomes a vampire, all their natural behavior gets sort of... uh... amplified." Stephan explained with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Caroline frowned.

"I mean as a... uh... as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt, if they were hurting I'd feel their pain and I'd feel guilty if I was the on who caused it and as a vampire all that got... magnified." Stephan spelled it out.

"So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic, control freak, on crack." Caroline looked upset.

"Well I wasn't going to say it... like that." Stephan grinned. "But..."

She started to breath deeply.

"You'll adjust it's not a big deal." I sighed. "Look I'm getting hungry..."

"What do you eat now?" Stephan looked at me strangely.

"Anything and everything basically." I sighed. "I seem to have developed a taste for life essence thou."

"Life essence?" Caroline made a face.

"Have you killed anyone, Avalynn?" Stephan turned his body to face me.

"I'm surprised this concern is just arising now." I grinned staring at him with my black eyes. "I wonder what if would do if I had. Lock me up like you did Damon?"

"Maybe..." Stephan folding is arms across his chest.

"Only if you promise to make it hurt." I whispered dangerously.

"Seriously, you haven't killed anyone..." Stephan gave me his oh so serious face.

"Other than the wizard. No, I hadn't." I was honest with me. "Although I have tasted quite a few people here and there."

He pursed his lips and stared at me as if trying to access if I were telling the truth.

"Look let's just hunt and after we can go to the swimming hole." Stephan smiled at Caroline.

Caroline's face lit up at his words.

"Really?" She held her necklace.

"Yes, if Avalynn promises to behave herself..." Stephan glanced at me. "Matt is the closest connection you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing."

Caroline and Stephan looked at me expectantly. I put my hands up in surrender.

"I won't kill anyone." I told them.

"Avalynn..." Caroline sighed.

"I won't hurt or make a meal of anyone." I revised it.

"Good." She grinned at me.

And they started hunting.


	26. Chapter 26

For those of you wondering why Avalynn is not completely evil now since her change. There are a few reasons for that that I can explain. For those that would like to just see how the story will go... just skip this all together.

First, nothing has really happened to allow her to do something really dramatic. I could have had her start a lightening storm and kill a bunch of animals or something but I thought that would be silly. I am not going to do anything that will completely change the Vampire Diaries story line.

I also need you to remember she is not a vampire so this is in no way equal to her turning off her humanity. Avalynn never said Unseelie can't feel so she is going through a completely different thing.

You also have to keep in mind that it was her love for Damon that changed her to an Unseelie as punishment for loving the unnatural. It may also be a reason why she did as Damon asked and why she isn't doing anything completely out there. That doesn't mean she doesn't want to.

She said Unseelie do whatever they want. I never said that her entire character would change. She is the same person so you will see the Avalynn from before in her.

Another thing to keep in mind is her perception of the Unseelie was her own. She said before Fae are one with nature and in nature there is no evil. Evil is really just a human thing. She also said all Fae are different coming in all shapes and sizes. And she implied when talking about her father that the longer you are Unseelie the worse you can become which just means you go farther and farther from your "true self".

Sorry if that seemed bitchy or anything. I just don't want anyone to feel like I am not being true to what was implied or that things should be different. This is my reasoning for how things are going. You are all free to message me! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

"Mmm look at all these tasty looking..." I started to say as they were unpacking the car.

"Avalynn..." Stephan looked at me with a tired expression.

"I'm just looking..." I assured him.

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit under his breath and then continue his work with the car.

"You know I remember you and the way you..." Caroline started to say but found she was unsure how to put it into words.

"I charmed you." I told her. "It's a fae thing. It's sort of like compulsion."

"Yeah." She nodded, looking at me funny.

"I was still in changing then. But there was something about you that I liked. Something that made me want to just eat you up." I reached out to touch her hair but she grabbed my wrist with her vampire grip.

"Yeah well things have changed, haven't they?" She glared at me.

"You don't have to worry Caroline." I told her. "I don't plan on causing you any harm. I never did."

"Gee thanks." She made a freaked out face and looked down in the trunk again.

"But like you said things change quickly around here..." I muttered under my breath.

Her head snapped up to look at me but just as she went to say something the werewolf drove by then in his Ford Bronco. He went by pretty slow and we all turned to look at him. I offered him a little wave but he didn't change his expression or wave back. I shivered at the look he was giving Stephan.

"I love those intense eyes." I sighed. "Don't you?"

"Why were you looking at him with your serious vampire look?" Caroline asked Stephan, completely ignoring my words.

"My, wha, my serious vampire look?" He raised his eyebrows high at her words.

"Uh huh... well I mean it's different from your worried vampire look but it doesn't stray too far from your "Hey it's Tuesday" look." Caroline finished taking her things out of the trunk and shut it.

I laughed as Stephan nodded with a sigh.

"Oh, I get it, okay. You think I'm, uh, I'm too serious. Is that it?" Stephan pointed at her.

"Well I wasn't going to say it like that... but..." Caroline mocked him as we walked towards the crowd of people.

Caroline ran off to find Matt while Stephan kept his eye on me. We went to find drinks together. It was a little irritating that he felt like he had to babysit me all the time. I was getting mixed expressions from the teens around me, it made me smile. I suppose I did look a bit freaky.

"They don't seem to know what to think about you." Stephan muttered, noticing how I was observing the teens.

"I am a bit unnerving now, aren't I?" I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well..." Stephan didn't know what to say.

"I am aware of myself, you know. I'm aware of how things used to be for me and how things still should be for me. It remember how I was. I'm just different now. I see things differently, I feel things differently." I explained to him. "But I don't think I have ever felt this free."

"Free?" Stephan repeated the word like it was a strange thing to say.

"Free to do what I like without fear of consequence." I elaborated. "Free to just have fun and do whatever I want when I want. But I'm sure you have felt something like this at some point."

"Yes, I have had my moments..." Stephan nodded.

"When you turned it off?" I questioned him.

He only nodded in response.

"I'm sure you were fun." I grinned at him.

"I was horrible." He corrected me with his serious vampire look. "And I learned that even if you don't care for them, there is always consequences for your actions."

"She's right. You do have a serious vampire look." I laughed at him.

"Avalynn..." He sighed once again.

"Stephan..." I copied him.

He just stared at me as we picked up our drinks and sipped them.

"You never wanted to be this person. You never wanted this." He reminded me.

"I am aware of that. But things change. Speaking of changing..." I looked at him. "Is Damon trying to find a way to change me back?" I asked him.

"Do you want him to?" He flipped the question onto me.

"No," I eyed him. "But I heard you two talking. I suggest you tell him he shouldn't waste his time. He will only be disappointed in the end."

"Why don't you tell him?" Stephan wondered.

"I don't see him listening to me, do you?" I asked as we walked around.

"No, I don't even see him listening to me." He admitted.

"Well look at our little girl." I grinned pointing to Caroline as she told a girl off.

Stephan sighed and walked over to her with me following close by.

"Hey I saw that you compelled her." Stephan scolded her.

"Oh what's the big deal Stephan?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, she deserved it." Caroline told him.

"Caroline no one deserves to have their mind messed with for... shallow reasons." Stephan told her.

"Why is everyone standing up for Amy freakin Bradley?" Caroline rose her voice.

"Want me to kill her for you?" I cooed, looking at her with sweet eyes.

"Maybe..." She muttered, which only made me smile.

"You are letting your jealous get the best of you." Stephan pointed out to her.

"Ohhh... so now I have magnified jealous issues. That's great." Caroline was pissed.

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy." Stephan reminded her.

"Yeah, well, might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me." Caroline leaned against the car we were standing near.

Stephan and I laughed at her once again. A smile broke out on her face as well.

"Shut up..." She said under her breath sounding rather sad.

I downed my beer and went to get more when I ran into the one person I didn't want to see.

"Uh, I was hoping you left." I grunted and turned my back to him.

"I told you I wasn't going to give up on my little girl." He grinned at me with his hands in his pocket.

"What like you didn't give up on mom?" I retorted, glaring at the sky.

"You need to stop blaming me for that, baby girl..." He sighed, flicking his straight shaggy hair out of his eyes. "Now you know how it is when the Unseelie chooses you."

"I'm not blaming you. Her death was your fault." I turned around to face him angrily. "And my being Unseelie now doesn't make us any closer. It doesn't make us the same. I am nothing like you."

"I don't want to fight with you, sweetheart." He insisted, his dark eyes boring into mine.

"Why must you wear that stupid suit everywhere?" I eyed his clothing.

"I enjoy it. It's simple. It's elegant." He told me with a smile shrug.

"It's dramatic." I told him with a roll of my eyes.

"Avalynn," Stephan and Caroline walked up to me. "you were taking too long so we came looking." Stephan told me.

"And who is this gorgeous young day walker?" Aisling wondered, gently taking Caroline's hand and bringing it to meet his lips.

"Caroline..." Caroline answered on her own.

I rolled my dark eyes at him and pulled his arm away from her. Caroline glared at me.

"Leave her be." I growled, glaring at my father.

"Avalynn, who is this?" Stephan wondered.

"This is Aisling..." I sighed and avoided their eyes not wanting to see their dumb expressions when I told them. "He is my father."

"He's your father?!" Caroline exclaimed pointing at him.

"Unfortunately, yes." I grumbled.

"Why do you not seem happy to see him?" Stephan wondered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Because I'm not." I looked at my father. "I hate him."

"You hate your own father?" Caroline asked in surprise.

"Yes." My father put on a sad face. "My own daughter hates me..." He started a sob story.

"Save it." I hissed at him and looked at the two vampires. "I have my reasons."

"I'm sure you do." Stephan nodded at me.

"Now... Aisling was just leaving... weren't you?" I glared at him.

"Actually I was hoping to speak with you alone." He replied with a smart tone.

"Well sorry to disappoint you." I went to walk away from him.

"I wonder how your friends would react if they were to see a monster in the water hole." My father's voice stopped me.

I turned around and tilted my head causing my crazy head of curls to fall from my shoulder.

"Is that a sad attempt at a threat, my dear father?" I asked him, my eyes hardening. "Because I hate to tell you this but I don't care about any of these people here. I'm Unseelie now remember?"

"Yes but you did say you are nothing like me. I wonder what you meant by that?" He eyed me.

I glared at him.

"It didn't mean anything. It means I don't want you here." I growled. "If you want to throw a tantrum. Go ahead."

"I only wish to speak with you." My father's voice so sweet it sounded like he were singing.

"What's going on?" Caroline stomped over to me.

"Aisling has the ability to enter the mind and cause delusions or bad dreams if you're sleeping." I whispered to her ear once she were close enough.

I knew Stephan and Aisling could hear me. Caroline looked at her with fearful eyes and then she glanced at him unsure of what to do. He only smirked at her.

"You should go with him." Caroline told me. "We don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Actually I don't much care if anyone gets hurt." I told her.

"Avalynn..." She sighed putting a hand on her hips.

"Caroline..." I did as she did.

"I know you don't care right now. But we do. If he gets anyone hurt..." Caroline looked at Stephan. "We may never be able to forgive you, you may never be able to forgive yourself later."

"You think I'm going to be changing back?" I smiled at her.

"Yes, I do." She nodded.

"Alright, no need for a heart to heart. I will go." I grinned at her. "But you owe me one, sweet Caroline." And I disappeared with my father.

* * *

"What is it that you want from me?" I asked him, as we walked through the woods.

"I wish only to spend time with you. Now that you are Unseelie..." My father started but I put a hand up.

"We both know that isn't it." I pursed my lips. "You want something. I can feel it."

"You have grown so much, Avalynn..." My father whispered.

"What do you want?" I repeated slowly.

"You have acquired something very valuable, very unusual. You know how curiosity gets the better of me..."

"Well then... get on with it. What are you talking about?" I asked him, not really interested.

"When you killed the wizard, a series of lights went into your body, right?" He asked me, leaning his back on a tree.

"And how would you know that?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know more than I do that the trees talk." A dark grin spreading on his face.

"Yes, but not often to you." I shook my head at him. "Were you having me watched?"

He only grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples. I knew how he was now. Father enjoyed games and surprises and secrets. He would never tell me.

"What about it?" I sighed, forgetting about the previous question.

"Do you know what they are, baby girl?" He asked, his eyes playful and mischievous as always.

I thought for a moment before answering. I shifted from one foot to another and looked down at the ground before looking back up at him.

"It was life." I answered him.

"It was souls. Fae souls."

I swallowed and stared at him not knowing what that meant for me.

"I'm listening..." I made known.

"That's what wizards do. They absorb the souls of Fae. It gives them the gifts the Fae lived with and if they get enough, it can grant them immortality." He informed me.

"So what happens if a Fae absorbs Fae souls?" I dared to ask the question. "I already have immortality. So..."

"See that's the thing..." He laughed, looking me in the eye. "It's never happened before."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

"Hey Avalynn, I need you to come to a barbecue." Damon said as soon as I answered my phone.

"Since when am I at your beck and call?" I wondered, pulling away from the man that I found wandering in the woods.

I had been contemplating killing him. And I found I was fighting with... myself?

"Look, Alaric is throwing a barbeque and Mason Lockwood is going to be there. It would seem less weird that I am there if you came with me." He explained.

"Look, I have more important things to do then go to some party." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Like what?" He scoffed.

"None of your business."

"Just come with me." He sighed.

"What do I get out of it?" I asked him, staring at the man I had charmed to stay by my side.

"The joy of helping others?" Damon suggested with a hopeful tone.

"No thanks." I replied not interested.

"What do you want?" He whined.

"I'll let you know when the time comes. But whatever it is..." I trailed off, expecting him to finish the sentence.

"I'll do it." He promised, saying the words slowly so I would know he wasn't happy about it. "Just meet me at Elena's." And he hung up.

I smiled and looked at the man. His energy was gone. His skin was now a ghostly pale. If I left him he would probably be fine. But then again... I had never sucked someone completely dry before. And I wondered what it would feel like...

_Leave him alone. You've had enough... _A voice echoed in my head.

"Shut up..." I muttered, getting irritated with the voices that I had been hearing the past few days.

_What are you waiting for? Finish him off! _A voice exclaimed.

_No, the man deserves a chance! _Another yelled.

I shook my head and clenched my jaw at the headache forming.

"You remember nothing of me." I charmed him and walked away leaving the man leaning against the tree near death.

* * *

Today my hair was down to cover my pointed ears, of course. It was it's usual mass of curls. I wore a short blood red dress that hugged my body. It also had black lace that covered me from the chest up to my neck. I wore black heels to match.

"Hello Avalynn, gorgeous as always." Damon grinned at me. "A little over dressed but..."

"You can never be over dressed." I smiled at him.

"Of course not." He muttered and offered me his arm.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well you are my date." He did his squinted eyes thing at me.

I said nothing and just took his arm. We walked up to the stairs and into the house.

"Hello, sorry we're late." Damon greeted everyone and offered Jenna the box in his hand.

"Avalynn! Damon! Come on in. Shots. I will get you shots." Alaric started to busy himself trying not to look at Jenna who clearly wasn't happy about our being there.

"No use mine." Jenna gave Damon her glass after she downed her shot.

"How rude." I fake pouted as Alaric huffed and went after her.

Damon walked up to Mason.

"She doesn't like me very much." He told him.

"I don't think she likes me much either." I added, looking out the window.

"Well no one likes you right now." Damon glanced at me with playful eyes.

"That's hurtful." I clutched my chest and put on a sad expression.

"We haven't met, Mason Lockwood." Mason offered Damon his hand.

"Oh sure!" Damon exclaimed taking his hand. "Hey, Damon Salvatore." He introduced himself.

"Yeah I know. I've heard great things about you." Mason told him.

"I find that hard to believe." I scoffed and turned around to look at the wolf.

"Yeah, that is weird..." Damon added. "Cause I'm a dick."

"I'm Avalynn, by the way." I told him with a grin.

"Nice to meet you." Mason nodded at me.

"Careful around that one." Damon warned him with a smirk on his face. "She bites."

"You've never complained." I looked at the men as I downed my drink.

* * *

After I suffered through eating with them. Damon forced me to play games with them. I wanted to rip his head off. He didn't say I would have to be here this long. The only reason I stayed was because I knew the longer I stayed the more he would owe me later.

"Mason wins... again." Damon said once Mason told everyone the answer.

I knew what the answer was but I hadn't guessed anything. I remained quiet which was surprising even me. But I was now bored out of my mind.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asked.

Damon and Elena went to get the dessert. I remained in the living room with Mason. I listened to the conversation going on in the kitchen for a moment.

"How's Mason Lockwood?" Elena asked but she didn't seem interested.

"He's my new BFF." He bragged.

I rolled my eyes at Damon's words.

"So Avalynn, where are you from?" Mason leaned his elbows on his knees, snapping me out of my concentration.

"I travel a lot." I avoided the question but managed to just sound mysterious.

"What brought you here?" He wondered.

"I was visiting my cousin Alaric here when I, well," I smiled as I thought of all that had happened to me here. "I suppose you could say I fell in love with the town."

"And what about Damon? Are you two like a thing?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about him. I find I prefer my men more aggressive... more animalistic, you know?" I flirted knowing full well that Damon could hear. "I think the dessert is ready."

We all piled into the dining room and Damon placed the pie in front of Mason who avoided touching the silver. I grinned and glanced at Damon who glared at me.

"I apologize." Mason laughed. "I'm an animal." He told everyone, his eyes glancing at me.

Damon's eyes wandered over to me. He looked possessive, no worried, perhaps jealous? I couldn't tell. I wasn't very good with reading others emotions at the time.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric decided to try to make things feel less awkward.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell Land." Mason replied, watching her for a moment.

"My first mistake." Jenna let out a bitter laugh as she placed plates down on the table. "Mason was always a catch. He had girls lining up."

"I'm sure he did." I eyed him making him fidget slightly in his chair.

"I disagree..." Damon spoke up. "I always pegged him for a lone wolf."

I glared at him and he grinned back at me.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason retorted, sipping his drink.

I let out a small chuckle which earned me a glare from Damon. But Damon nodded as if in understanding. Mason knew what he was.

"A toast." Mason put his beer up in the air. "To new friends."

* * *

Everyone said cheers. After everyone was finished eating, my father called my phone and I wondered how he got the number as I excused myself.

"Hello my darling daughter." He greeted me.

"What the hell do you want?" I grumbled in a bored tone.

"I want to tell you I am leaving for Maine." He responded.

"How wonderful for you, have a great time." I told him, not interested in the least.

"Don't you at least want to know why?" He growled, showing his true nature for once.

"Not really." I sipped my beer.

"I'm meeting Fae there. I am hoping they can give me some answers about your... situation." He told me. "I should be back within a few days."

"Wait, shouldn't I be going with you. It is my situation, after all." I pointed out to him.

"I considered this. But I suspect they will not allow you to leave once they get a hold of you." He informed me.

"So you decided I don't get to go? Why is this your decision?" My voice tense with frustration.

"The decision has already been made. This isn't up for discussion." He reasoned.

"You don't even give a shit about me! Why don't you just stay out of my life?" I growled into the phone.

"If there something you want to tell me Avalynn?" My father asked out of no where.

"No." I decided to keep the voices problem to myself for now.

"I'll see you soon, Avalynn." Was all he said.

"Joy." I mumbled sarcastically and I hung up.

* * *

I walked back inside the kitchen to a tense conversation.

"Okay enough with the innuendos, you win. You're hilarious." Mason told him.

"Thank you." Damon answered.

"Come on man, you think I don't know what this barbeque is all about?" Mason leaned closer to him.

"How do you know about me?" Damon questioned him with a turn of his head. "Your brother was completely clueless."

"Doesn't matter." Mason answered him. "I'm not your enemy Damon."

"Well you tried to kill my brother." Damon shrugged.

"That was a mistake." Mason insisted.

"Really?" Damon wondered.

"There was confusion. I couldn't chain myself up in time. I can't control myself once I shift." He explained to him.

"Mmm, chains? I like the sound of that." I made myself known, stepping into the kitchen.

"What? No, obedience school?" Damon joked.

I raised an eyebrow at Damon. Was he really jealous of my flirting with Mason Lockwood? The thought made my stomach twinge.

"I'm serious." Mason stepped forward. "Let's not spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us."

"You expect me to believe you are in Mystic Falls planting peace trees?" Damon asked him.

"I lost my brother. My nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family." He told him. "Let's be above this." He offered Damon his hand and to my surprise, Damon took it.

Mason looked at me as if trying to figure me out and then he walked off into the other room.

"Well that was interesting..." I muttered, leaning my arm on Damon's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Damon mumbled and he took out a silver knife anyway. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Damon urged me to the exit his hand at my lower back.

"We should get going too." Damon told everyone.

Mason nodded and left the house.

"Jenna," Damon took her hand. "You are a wonderful hostess." And he kissed her hand.

"And you are a terrible artist." Jenna retorted.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon wondered.

"Still undecided." Jenna answered.

"Good enough for me." Damon backed up towards the door.

"See ya cuz." I mumbled and hugged Alaric who laughed in my ear. "Nice seeing you Jenna." I forced out the words and went through the door Damon held open for me.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

"Well that was horrible." I breathed in the fresh air.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Damon told me. "I think you may have even had some fun."

"Oh please," I scoffed. "We both know you are no fun anymore."

"Maybe your definition of fun just changed." He retorted as we made our way down the street.

"Yeah at the same time yours did. How lucky..." I rolled my eyes.

"You seemed to like Lockwood." He spat out his name.

"You sound jealous." I smirked at him.

"Now why would I be jealous when I'm the one that gets to go home with you at the end of the night?" He retorted trying to sound indifferent.

"If it makes you feel better, I can always just go suck the life out of him." I offered, being sarcastic and somewhat serious at the same time.

"No. How about you just head home. I will meet you there in a little bit." He suggested but it seemed like he was commanding me.

"What? Why?" I made a disapproving face.

"I have something to do first." He stared ahead.

"Something you can't do with me there?" I stepped closer to him. "Would it have to do with the silver knife you took from the Gilbert house?"

"Just wait for me at home." He rolled his eyes.

"Why? You made me go to this thing... and if you plan to kill the man, the least you could do is let me be the one to do it." I complained. "It's bad manners." I scolded him.

"And I will make it up to you." He promised me, leaned towards me. "But you are going to go home. Now." He commanded me.

I don't know what it was maybe it was because he was ordering me around but I grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. He responded taking my face in his hands. He gasped into the kiss and wrapped his arms around me as if not wanting to let me go. He pushed my back against a near by car and held me there. After a few moments, I placed my hands on his chest and slowly pulled away from him but he didn't open his eyes right away.

"Should I even bother asking what that was for?" He breathed out.

"Better than a pinky promise, wouldn't you say?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mmm," He pressed his lips together. "Much better."

"Don't disappoint me. You'll regret it." I tapped his check with my hand and ran off.

* * *

Damon walked out of the bar with his thoughts clouded by Avalynn. He knew a part of him stabbed Mason out of spite. He also knew that Avalynn was messing with him on purpose. He just couldn't figure out why. More importantly, what did he have to do to make her switch sides again?

"Bad day?" Katherine asked, she appeared to have been waiting for him.

"Bad century." He replied. "Heard you were on the loose..."

"What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stephan?" She questioned.

"I don't do jealous, not with you." He told her. "Not anymore."

"Then why so pouty?" She followed him. "It wouldn't have anything to do with that girl living with you, would it? Things not working out?"

"I tried to kill a werewolf and failed. And now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self." He kept his guard up with her around.

"Well wolves aren't easy prey." Katherine sighed.

"What do you know about werewolves?" Damon turned to her.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" She put a hand on her hip. "Don't try to be a hero Damon. You'll end up dead and then you'll never get the girl."

"Been there. Done that. At least this time it will be worth it." He retorted and walked away leaving her there.

* * *

"There you are. What took you so long?"

Damon was surprised to find Avalynn there waiting for him.

"You stayed up for me?" He eyed her as she offered him a drink.

"Don't get any ideas." She shook her head with a small smile on her flawless face.

"Of course not." He downed his drink. "So I hear your father is in town?" Damon asked her.

"Not anymore." I told him. "He is gone for now."

"What's the deal with him? Stephan said you hate the guy and you never really talk about him." He poured himself a drink trying to pretend the conversation was purely casual.

"I do hate him." I admitted. "I have hated him for a very long time."

"Why?" He looked at me with curious eyes.

"Are we about to have a heart to heart?" I asked him sarcastically with a dramatic touched expression on my face as I sat down on the couch.

"It's just a question." He plopped down next to me.

"I'm just teasing. Don't be so defensive." I pouted at him.

He just stared at me.

"Fine then..." I sighed.

"Around two hundred years ago, my father became an Unseelie. He was a Mediis like I was until that point and my mother had chosen to be a Seelie long before she met father. I was raised to be a Mediis like my father. When he flipped sides, my mother tried to fight for him. She was convinced her love could bring him back but she was wrong." I smiled bitterly before continuing.

"Not long after the change my father left. I was upset but my mother, of course, took it rather badly so I tried to remain strong for her." I rolled my eyes at the memory. "He insisted that he still loved us; he just couldn't love anymore." I scoffed. "Whatever that's supposed to mean."

"He sounds like a prick." Damon commented.

"He is. That I don't mind so much anymore for obvious reasons. His annoying personality isn't really the reason I hate him today. My hate steams from him leaving." I told him.

"You hate him for leaving even now? That was two hundred years ago." Damon looked at me funny. "That suggests feelings Avalynn." He sipped his drink.

"I never said I couldn't feel Damon." I rolled my eyes. "I didn't shut off my humanity. I became an Unseelie. Don't be an idiot."

"Right..." Damon pursed his lips. "You hold a pretty strong grudge for someone who claims not to care about anything." He was digging, pushing at me.

"I don't care." I insisted.

"Sure you don't." He squinted his eyes at me and sipped his drink.

"I cared before... because he was selfish. He didn't even try."

"Sounds familiar." Damon interrupted me and I glared at him.

"Don't compare me to him. I'm nothing like him." I snarled and he put his hands up in surrender.

"It was bad enough that he left but it was just a matter of days, my mother began to slowly drift away from me, away from life. I tried reaching out to her but nothing seemed to help. It was like she just gave up." I looked down at the floor with a stone like expression. "It was pathetic..." I hissed.

"So what happened?" Damon seemed genuinely interested.

"I found her in the woods lying there in her white gown. Her eyes frozen in search for her lost love, her veins stained black with heartbreak, a black hole where her heart had been. She had died of a broken heart that day." I turned my head at look at him, my eyes meeting his. "And it was... it is his fault."

"She died of a broken heart?" Damon stared at her thinking back to what she said once told him.

_"Fine, Fae love more than any other creature on the planet. But I refuse to." She had said, handing him back his shot glass._

_"And why's that?" Damon had asked her, pouring them more shots._

_"Because it's not worth the heartbreak that comes later." She sighed._

_"What happened to love conquers all?" Damon turned and handed her another shot._

_"It certainly wasn't true with my parents." She downed the shot._

_"What's that mean?" He made a questioning face and downed another shot._

_"It means heartbreak runs in the family." She slammed the shot glass down on the table and turned to leave the room._

"I had never seen it happen before but I had heard rumors of it happening. Fae often play with humans only to find themselves in love and once their human dies, they often die not long after." She explained to him with no expression in her voice.

"And that's why you were so scared to love." Damon stated in realization.

"Scared?" I laughed. "I wasn't scared. I was just being smart." I stood up with my face contorted with anger.

"You missed your parents." Damon stood up with me. "You blame love. It's understandable."

"I don't miss them. I hate them. I've always hated them. Don't you get it?" I slammed my glass down on the table nearly breaking it. "They only cared for themselves. They left me. They left me all alone. Father was gone and mother just gave up. If they loved me like they said they did, why did they leave me?" I glared up at him. "Why was I left all alone? Where was their love then?"

"You aren't alone anymore." Damon carefully put his hands on my shoulders. "You aren't alone. I would never, I will never, leave you Avalynn."

"I can't love Damon." I told him pushing his arms off of me and backing away from him.

"So you say." He smiled at me with an expression I had never seen on his face before.

"This is how it is now Damon." I told him, taking a step back. "You need to accept that."

* * *

Avalynn left Damon to his thoughts. And her words left him reeling. He thought back to everything they had been through together. Every word she had ever said to him. There must be something he could do get Avalynn back. But what?

_He insisted he still loved us; he just couldn't love anymore... _Avalynn's voice rang in his mind.

But what did that mean, really? Did he chose not to love or that he was no longer capable?

_Fae love more than other creature on the planet. But I refuse to..._

She was choosing not to love back then. Does that mean she could choose to love now?

_Dark Fae do whatever they want..._

If they can do whatever they want. Then they must be able to love, right?

_Nature is all about the balance. Just because I can choose an easy way out doesn't mean I should. At least that's what my father always told me..._

Was she trying to say it all comes down to a choice? She thought being a Mediis was a choice. She was choosing to keep trying to maintain her balance. She believes her father choose to leave her. So does that mean that being an Unseelie is a choice? Is loving as an Unseelie an option? Is that possible?

_But there are legends of those who have shifted from one side to the other..._

He wasn't going to give up on her. Not if there was a chance.

_Damon, I want you to hear this from me, the real me..._

Damon clenched his jaw as he thought about the moment she said those words. She looked so scared. The real her... she must still be there, deep down. She must be.

_I love you Damon Franceso Salvatore..._

He didn't even get to say it back. He hadn't had the chance to tell her that he wouldn't give up on her...

_You don't understand I may never be able to be my true self again..._

There was still hope and that was enough for him.

_I don't miss them. I hate them. They left me. Why did they leave me?_

She felt something. Hate is still better than nothing. If she could hate then she could love.

_I was raised to believe that love can conquer all things..._

"I won't give up, Avalynn." Damon whispered to the darkness.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

"I thought you were going to kill the wolf?" I raised an eyebrow as I walked up to the Salvatore brothers at some community picnic looking thing.

"Why don't you say that a little louder I don't think everyone heard you." Damon hissed under his breathe.

"Whatever. You should have killed him." I fell into step with them.

"And why would he want to do that?" Stephan crossed his arms.

"Because the idiot is chatting with the sheriff over there and he didn't have good things to say about you two." I told him.

"So what?" Damon made a face.

"I may be crazy but something tells me you don't want the council to know you two are blood suckers." I said in a hushed tone.

"What?" Damon exclaimed.

"You heard him tell Sheriff this?" Stephan asked me, trying to keep cool.

"Yes." I nodded. "So keep your guard up."

"Aw are you worried about me?" Damon asked, running his hands over my curls.

"Don't make me regret warning you." I smiled at him as he rolled his eyes at my response. "I'm worried about me. Thanks to you he thinks we are an item..."

"Aren't we?" Damon bit his lip in an attempt to look sexy.

_Well, he's cute... _Whispered a voice in my head.

_I wonder what he tastes like... _A scratchy voice wondered.

"Which means I could be next." I finished my sentence ignoring his question.

"He has no reason to think you aren't human." Damon scoffed.

"Seriously? Damon look at me." I pointed to my face. "He doesn't have to look very hard."

"She may have a point." Stephan looked at his brother.

"Okay. Okay." Damon sighed.

"Well there is my good deed for the day..." I grinned slipping my sunglasses over my face. "See you around." I waved and skipped off to find something to entertain myself.

* * *

"Caroline." I greeted her with a small wave. "Elena." I added with less pep in my voice.

"I'm not in the mood today, Avalynn." She muttered, painting the wood in front of her.

"Aw is someone having a rough day?" I pouted at her and poked her arm.

"She and Stephan are fighting." Caroline told me.

"Funny. He didn't mention that to me." I frowned with a careless shrug.

"Maybe he didn't want to hear what you had to say?" Elena suggested with an unusual amount of attitude.

I raised an eyebrow at her. That's weird, she never has attitude like that.

"That's cute. Are you trying to be more interesting or something?" I wondered. "I think it's a little late for that but if you think it's worth a shot..."

"Avalynn, be nice." Caroline looked at me with sad eyes.

"Caroline, I like you and I can see you have mastered the puppy dog eyes." I told her carefully. "And I will admit you have given to it in the past. But that doesn't mean I will do whatever you say."

"Worth a shot." She shrugged and looked over at Elena.

"So it seems Elena is finding her backbone. That's nice." I commented glancing at her.

"Just drop it." Elena muttered through gritted teeth.

"Why are you so pissed off all of a sudden?" I asked her.

"I don't know. It's you." She sounded unsure.

"Good to see you don't pretend to be the nice girl all the time." I tapped her face with my palm and then turned away from her.

She didn't comment on that and for awhile no one spoke after that. The girls continued to paint and I was slowly getting bored with them.

"Uh oh, looks are being exchanged..." She pointed out.

"I'm gunna go talk to him." Elena stood up.

"No, uh, Elena I think it's a bad idea..." Caroline said half heartedly as Elena walked away.

"Here we go..." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah..." Caroline sighed.

"Since when are you off the Stephan and Elena train?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not. I'm just..." She went to reply when Damon popped up out of nowhere.

"What's her problem?" Damon wondered as we watched Elena storm over to Stephan.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline replied.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon asked out of no where.

My eyebrows flew up and I turned away from the two of them.

"Don't worry about it." She repeated and walked over to me.

Damon walked over to the two of us as we all listened in as the two star crossed lovers duke it out.

"So this isn't up for discussion that's what your saying?" Elena asked with the same attitude as before.

"No, I'm saying this isn't up for discussion right now because there are ears on us." He muttered.

They looked over at us and we all turned away awkwardly. I let out a chuckle.

"This is way more entertaining than I thought it would be." I muttered under my breathe.

Damon just elbowed me.

"Okay, when?" Elena questioned him.

"I don't know." He replied with raised shoulders.

"I saw her Stephan." She told him. "It's like we're the same person how could you hate her and be in love with me?" She asked him.

"You're reaching... I'm not, I'm not Damon." He shook his head.

I raised an eyebrow at him which Damon ignored.

"How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?" Elena waved her hand in our direction.

"You know what I, I can't do this anymore, Elena." Stephan could barely get the words out of his mouth.

"Fine Stephan." She backed away from him. "Whatever."

"Relationships are about communication. Right Avalynn?" Damon looked me up and down.

Caroline didn't even look at us. She just went after Elena as she was storming away from everyone.

"Why does it seem like everyone else's world revolves around Miss. Gilbert?" I wondered out loud making Damon look me.

"What's the matter?" He wiggled his eyebrow. "You jealous?"

"Me? Jealous of Miss. It's All About Me?" I laughed at him shaking my head.

"Maybe." Damon shrugged.

"I don't get jealous." I told him and walked away from him.

"We'll see about that..." Damon talked to himself as he walked off in his own direction.

* * *

I quickly dialed my fathers number as I stepped away from the crowd. I got his voice mail. That has been happening since he left and I was being to wonder what was going on.

"If you don't answer your phone... I'm going to begin to think you died. And I would hate to go through the trouble of throwing a party only to be disappointed." I left message and hung up.

I was beginning to get pissed off. The voices in my head were beginning to get more frequent and I was starting to freak out a bit. I needed answers. What was happening to me?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

"Avalynn!" Caroline ran over to me as I poured myself some water.

"Where's the fire?" I asked calmly, sipping the water.

"It's Stephan and Damon..."

She then explained what she had heard and what she thought was going on. I sighed and mumbled some unkind words about the brothers under my breath.

"Those idiots... I told them to watch their backs." I told her. "Vampires can be so cocky. They usually end up dead because of it."

"Are you going to help or not?" Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

"They don't even deserve our help." I muttered.

"Avalynn, we are going with or without you." Caroline looked me in the eyes.

Yes, they didn't deserve any more of my help. But somehow I found myself helping them anyway. I wasn't sure why I was helping but there wasn't much time for me to think about it.

* * *

"What are you girls doing out here?" Mason stepped out of the trees, his voice dark.

"Aw Mason, aren't you happy to see us? I thought we were friends." I said with a gentle voice. "Speaking of friends..."

"Have you seen Stephan?" Elena asked her voice shaking.

"Yeah I've seen him. I've seen Damon too." He walked towards us.

"Where are they?" Elena tried not to sound bothered by his strange behavior.

"You don't need me for that." He continued walking over to us. "I'll let your friends here sniff them out."

I grinned at this. The idiot had no idea what he was talking to. He thought I was a vampire. I want to tell him that he was wrong but he started speaking again.

"Does your mother know what you are?" He asked Caroline, looking past Elena to look at Caroline. "I'm happy to tell her." He threatened.

Caroline's face changed as she ran at him. Mason grabbed Elena wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Don't be stupid." He muttered as Elena gasped. "Necks snap easy around here."

"Oh go ahead." I muttered under my breath as I stepped forward to kill him.

But Caroline held up her hand to tell me to wait. I paused and decided to see what she would do.

"I can take you." Caroline told him.

"Wanna bet?" He eyed her.

Caroline glanced at me. I just nodded at her to tell her I had her back.

"Yeah, I do." Caroline told him and sped towards them.

She twisted Elena out of his arms and slammed him into a tree holding him by the neck.

"Told ya." She grinned at him and kneed him the balls.

She threw him to the ground and kicked him into a tree. I grinned at him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Come on..." Caroline turned to us.

"You go on ahead..." I told them crouching down near where Mason lay.

_Kill him... _I heard in my head.

_No, don't! You're better than this... _Another voice rang.

I brought my hands on my temples as I stared down at Mason who lay on his stomach in pain.

_He's right there for the taking! Taking him! _A voice screamed.

_It's too easy. Wait for a challenge..._ Another suggested.

_Please, just leave him be... _A voice begged.

"Come on, Avalynn." Caroline repeated, grabbing my hand.

A thought came into my mind just before she pulled me away. I looked down at Mason as he was about to push himself up from the ground.

"Sleep, Mason." I whispered and touched his forehead with my pointer and middle finger.

His muscles relaxed and his eyes closed as his body thumped back onto the ground. Caroline dragging me away from him then.

"How did you do that?" Caroline asked me as we ran through the woods.

"Not sure." I replied.

We stopped running when we came to a staircase. I could feel Damon's movements faintly nearby. Elena was about to head down the stairs but Caroline stopped her. She was frozen where she stood. She was scared.

"What now?" I sighed.

"My mom... she's killing them." Caroline told us.

Elena went to go in and Caroline stopped her again.

"We have to help them." Elena told her with her usual annoying voice.

"I can't... she's going to find out about me." Caroline pointed out to her.

Elena went anyway like the idiot she is.

"Look, we don't have time. If we are going to do this we have to do it now." I instructed her.

She hesitated and then nodded her head. Elena was pushed into the room and the Sheriff started asking Elena questions. Caroline and I rushed in shutting the door behind us.

"Who's with you?" The Sheriff questioned her as we raced around the room in blurs.

Caroline jumped onto one of the cops and ripped into his throat. She jumped into the wall as I hit one of the other cops in the back of the head making him fall to the ground unconscious. Caroline stared down her mother with her face still vampy looking. Not every subtle... I thought to myself and took a stance next to her. The Sheriff looked horrified. Caroline relaxed her face.

"Hi mom." Was the only thing she could think to say.

Surprisingly Caroline managed to get her mother to let us help the stupid brothers who didn't listen to my warning. Now that I was thinking about it, no one really listens to me in this town. I leaned my back against the wall as Elena pined over Stephan and Damon drank from one of the cops.

"You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon told his brother who told him that he wouldn't.

"Yeah, I would rather avoid him going crazy again. I think I would have to kill him." I spoke up.

"No Damon's right..." Caroline chimed in.

"He said he doesn't want it." Elena snapped.

"Watch your attitude. You just told him off not even an hour ago and now you are speaking for him?" I muttered, staring at her.

She avoided my eyes. Damon stood up limping slightly from being shot in the leg.

"This is a most unfortunate situation, two deputies dead..." He looked over at the Sheriff. "And you. What am I going to do with you?"

_Kill her! _The scratchy voice screamed.

"You could always kill her." I suggested.

"Avalynn!" Caroline yelled at me.

"Right, she's your mom..." I thought out loud. "I guess that's not an option then?" I raised and dropped my eyebrows.

"Of course that's not an option." Caroline snapped and looked at her mom. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

Her mother didn't say anything at first.

"Please, look I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right?" She asked her mother who wouldn't even look at her. "Mom, please. He will kill you."

Damon just nodded at her with a killer look in his eyes.

"Yeah.. that's not a happy Damon." I commented.

"Then kill me." Her mother responded.

"No!" Caroline squeaked.

"I can't take this." Her mother went on. "Kill me now." She told Damon as he walked up to her.

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully..." He muttered, now in her face and he grabbed her.

Everyone started freaking out.

"Oh for God's sake just compel her then." I suggested, know I would must likely just be ignored again.

"Relax guys, no one's killing anybody." He looked back at everyone. "You're my friend." He looked at the woman.

"Man you really are going soft, aren't you?" I muttered barely being heard by anyone.

"We've gotta clean this up." Damon looked around.

"That's my cue..." I sang and ran off.

* * *

"Seems we have a guest." I muttered to myself, noticing Caroline sleeping on the couch.

I closed my eyes and searched the house. Human in the study with Stephan, most likely Elena. Another human in the basement and with Caroline being here I could only assume it was her mother. I guess they were having to wait for the vervain to get out of her system. So they did listen to my suggestion on compelling. That was surprising. And Damon was upstairs. I flashed up stairs to his room and opened the door not even bothering to knock.

"Damon, I need to talk to you about something..." I said as I opened the door.

I raised my eyebrows when I found he was shirtless. It seemed he was getting ready for bed. His back was to me and he turned to look at me.

"Well just come on in then..." He said with a smirk.

"Ever the charmer..." I smiled, stepping into the room.

"Come to confess your love for me?" He asked, opening his arms as if to accept me into his arms.

"This is a serious matter." I told him, crossing my arms. "I need to know you can handle this."

"I can handle anything." He exaggerated the word anything.

"Right, well, you remember when I killed the wizard and the lights came out of him and went into me. And it was eventually forgotten because other things kept popping up." I summarized.

"Of course." He nodded and sat down on his bed.

"Well there has been some complications..." I chose my words carefully as I stepped closer to him.

"What do you mean complications?" He frowned.

"I, well, according to my father... those lights were Fae souls and I have started hearing voices in my head..." I pointed to my head. "And I could be just full blown crazy now or..."

"Or you're hearing the voices of the Fae's souls you consumed." He finished for me.


End file.
